The Soul Surfer
by Carly Cisco
Summary: When Brittany Pierce's mother re-married, Brittany was left with no option but live with her father in Santa Barbara in Southern California. Santa Barbara was a haven for surfers, skydivers, love stories and for the outgoing, wild Santana Lopez.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany Pierce walked inside the house, feeling okay about the day, until she saw her dad's picture. She missed him. Having divorced parents was really hard. Well, at first it was, but sooner, Brittany had adapted. A giggle came from the kitchen and she instantly knew.

Chad Bishop was there. Chad was her mom's boyfriend. Unlike her father, Chad is sporty and very much of an outdoor man while Robbie Pierce was an architect. However, Rob is still the best man for Brittany. She liked Chad though, for her mom's husband. It's been a long time clear for her that her mother and father had already given up on their relationship.

Anne Pierce, her mother was making a dinner for three. Pretty soon, the dinner was served and they all ate. It was Annie who spoke first.

"Umm, honey," Anne said, explicitly stating a let's-get-serious tone.

"Yeah?"

"Umm…Chad and I…as you have known, we've been going out for a couple of years now, so…" her mother fidgeted a cabbage. Brittany knew instantly what was coming.

"So, he's moving in?"

"No, umm…we were thinking that…you should live with your father," Anne said. "For the meantime."

"Is that another way of sending me away?" Brittany snapped.

"No, I…uhh…we both decided on this…"

"Who?" Brittany said, her raging demeanour had been surfacing for too long.

"Your father and I, we did. We decided that you'd be good to move next week, or…this week, to give more time to spend with your dad and to…adjust before fall comes in." Anne replied, not venturing to add more fuel to the fire. "He wants to spend time with you."

Brittany sighed, knowing that as much as she wanted to spend time with her mother, she had to spend time with her father, too.

"Fine…it's not like, you know, because you were moving with Chad…" Brittany said. "I just want to know it wasn't because of him Chad."

"No, of course it's not about Chad."

"Oh, okay," Brittany pushed her plate and stood up. "I'm done eating, mom. I'm gonna go upstairs."

"Okay," Anne Pierce stared at her daughter walk up the stairs.

"She's kind of…rebellious, for once," Chad said as Anne turned back to her dinner.

"I know, Chad, but it's not like I wanted it. It's just that, I'm not that comfortable having her around, now that we're going to be wed. I know you can't like her."

"It's just that, I want us to be together, alone. She can have her father, for sakes."

"But, Chad, she's my daughter too."

"I know, but don't you think Robbie has had a lot to catch up to her daughter too?"

"You're right, Chad. It's going to work, you think?"

"Of course, it would. It would work," Chad cradled Anne in his arms. Both adult don't know that a teenage blonde was on the head of the stairs, listening to their whole conversation.

Brittany slowly got up and wiped the silent tears that she had shed.

She felt rejected. And it hurts, especially when it came from her own mother. Well, Anne did not actually say it, but her mom marrying Chad just made her feel so out of the picture.

She rummaged into her wardrobe and took out her clothes. She packed them neatly in a traveling bag and some in a duffel bag. She finished packing up in about ten in the evening, and barely active, she flopped down to the bed. After second thoughts, she called her boyfriend.

"Hi, Sam, meet me at the park? Tonight?" she said.

"Yeah sure…gonna be there in ten minutes," Sam answered and then shouted something inaudible to someone else.

"Okay," she closed her phone and went downstairs, only to find Anne and Chad having coffee by the fire.

"Mom, I need to go out. Sam's with me," Brittany said.

"Okay, just get home early," Anne replied.

Ten minutes later, Sam and Brittany were already on the park bench, talking. The Ohio moon was shining intently on Sam's hair, making him more handsome than ever.

"So you're leaving? For Southern California? Just like that?" Sam said in a hurtful voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It was so sudden, and…Sam, I'm breaking up with you."

"Why, Brittany?"

"I don't think we could work out a long-distance relationship. See, I'm like…what, three thousand miles away from you and, I don't know Sam…I can't handle that kind of relationship. Relationships like that don't work right."

"Brittany…"

"Sam, please, I've made up my mind," Brittany waved her hand indifferently.

"Why?" Sam said hurtfully.

"It's not you, Sam…it's me. I'm sorry. I have to go now. I promised mom that I'd be home early."

Sam could only hang his head.

"I'm sorry, Sam…" she put a kiss on Sam's cheek as she left, without turning back.

Brittany flopped down on her bed, not aware of the time and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

The morning sun kissed her cheek as Brittany opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling and felt for her cellular phone. She checked her messages. There were 44 messages, 2 from Quinn, 1 from Kurt and the rest were from Sam.

He's asking her to get back together.

Brittany got up on her bed and deleted the text messages. She also deleted Sam's number. It's time for a change. She had to leave all those memories she had.

She met up with Quinn later that day and as they were sitting on the Breadstix corner, Kurt and Blaine came in.

"Hey, I heard you broke up with Sam, why?" Kurt took a seat beside Brittany.

"I'm breaking up with him because…" Brittany took in a deep breath, in hopes that she might get some strength. She threw a look at Quinn, who was impatiently sat, waiting on her, mouthing a muffled 'what'.

"Because…I'm moving to Southern California. In Santa Barbara, my dad works there."

"So you're leaving Ohio?" Blaine said.

"Yeah," Brittany nodded. "I kinda feel bad about it though."

"I don't want you to leave, baby girl," Quinn muttered, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Really sorry there, Quinny. I just…you know guys, my mom is getting remarried, so I don't want to stand in the way. Besides, Robbie has no one to look after him and you know how dads could get messy sometimes," Brittany shot Blaine a knowing look.

"I see…we will certainly miss you, Brittany."

"So, guys, I just want a real big favour from you, I'm leaving tomorrow morning. so…I kind of want you to be there…when we say goodbye."

"We'll try to make it," the friends chorused together.

"Please do," Brittany begged.

"Yeah, we will. Oh, what time is it Quinn?"

"Four fifty-two."

"Oh, girls, sorry to ditch you, but we have a shift tonight at Joe's Pizza."

"No, it's really okay…" Brittany started to get up, too. "Quinn and I are just going for a walk…"

Both girls walked around the park in silence, just holding to each other's hands. They had been friends since kindergarten and they don't know how they would get over the idea that Brittany had to move out.

"Hey, Britt…I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, Quinn…" Brittany smiled softly. So far, after having so many fake friends, around, Quinn was less faker than the others.

"Will you call?" Quinn asked.

"Of course, I will." They were already walking toward Brittany's house.

"I love you, Britts."

"I love you too, Fabgay." She hugged the emerald-eyed girl before going inside their house.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Quinn yelled.

"I'll see you too, tomorrow Quinn. For the last time, in a long time."


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany Pierce looked at the passing cars on the road as Chad, her mom and Quinn sat in the car. Blaine and Kurt weren't able to make it.

"Hey, you'll do just fine," Quinn smiled at her.

Brittany smiled back. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss you, Q."

"Hey, we're gonna call each other, you know that, right?"

"Of course," Quinn chuckled as they pulled up on the airport's parking lot. They made it to the foyer, with Anne clutching the traveling bag and Quinn holding Brittany's hand.

"I really want you to stay," Quinn said as they stood on the outer foyer, just before security check. Only passengers are allowed to walk beyond security check.

"Believe me, I want to," Brittany replied and hugged her best friend tightly.

"I know," Quinn sobbed.

"Hey, you're making me cry, Quinny."

"I'm…I'm sorry…"

The pager called the flight to Santa Barbara. Brittany gave Quinn one last hug and turned to her mom.

"Hey, mom…so…"

"I love you, Britts…"

"Mom?" Brittany hugged her mother.

"Hopefully, you don't feel rejected about this. I know you feel bad about leaving Ohio. But, I love you, and you don't have to hate me."

_You just made me leave just because you're getting married. So what? As if I could care._

"Nahh, mom. I love you too," Brittany pasted a fake smile at her mother.

"Run along now, honey…it's your flight. Dad will meet you at the airport."

"Yeah, mom. I'd better get going," Brittany dragged the massive travelling bag and slung the duffel bag along her shoulders. She checked in and dumped her travelling bag to the baggage lounge. She walked towards the adjacent hallway towards the plane and was greeted cordially by the flight attendant.

She smiled back, genuinely.

She went in the plane and looked for her seat. She found it and quickly made herself comfortable. At least, it was a window seat. The flight is not as bad as she had dreaded.

A brunette sat beside her.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. You?" the brunette held her out her hand.

"What? Uhh…Brittany Pierce," she took the brunette's hand.

"So where are you headed?" Rachel asked.

"Santa Barbara," Brittany replied.

Rachel shrieked with joy. "Really? How charming! I'm heading to Santa Barbara, too! See, my family has had a beach house over there, so it's kind of a getaway for me. Besides, I love surfing. Do you like surfing?"

"Actually, no. I don't know. I haven't tried it yet," Brittany answered, feeling amused at Rachel.

"Oh, you better learn surfing, because you totally rock! See, the problem with Santa Barbara, well, there is a 'blonde shortage' which means, only a few blondes hang out in Santa Barbara."

"Uh-huh, why is it that way?"

"I don't know. There's this crazy idealism in the area that most blondes don't like the beach. Or the extreme sports. Do you even know how to Google? It's on Google, I bet."

"Uh huh… I Googled it last night, I haven't found any," Brittany replied to Rachel.

"Oh, well, first of all, the best thing about Santa Barbara is the beaches and the surf, don't you know, it's like the most beautiful seaside? Not to mention the incredible sunsets. They say, friends turn to lovers in Santa Barbara," Rachel giggled.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Brittany asked. She might as well listen to this girl, so she can get her bearings about the town she'd be moving in.

"Well, kind of. He's a surfer," Rachel's eyes twinkled. "What about you? Did you leave a guy with a broken heart back in…where are you from?"

"Ohio," Brittany said softly, hoping to dodge Rachel's inquiry.

"Well, is there one?" the girl asked Brittany again.

"No. There wasn't any."

"Really? Why do I sense a hint of blue out there, Britt?"

Brittany sighed. "There's nothing. No one, okay."

"Mmmm…okay," Rachel's head bobbed up and down.

"Good, now tell me more about Santa Barbara, Rachel."

"Well, there's a lot of parties, especially now that it's summer. Wait, speaking of parties, can I have your number? It's really nice to have you in my parties."

"Are you some sort of, party-rocking girl?" Brittany asked as she handed Rachel her phone.

"Yeah, sort of," Rachel answered, evidently flipping her hair expertly. Brittany wished under her breath that she could do something like that.

"Wow." Brittany was dumbfounded. The truth is, she had been to parties only a few times, most of them she was dragged by Quinn into it.

"What about you?" Rachel inquired.

"Well, I don't go to parties that much."

Rachel's face dropped. "But you have gone to some?"

"Yeah, couple of times. But, I was dragged by a few of my friends, not really that kind of I'm going there because I wanted to."

"Oh, then I might as well drag you to my parties, too!" Rachel smiled.

Brittany let out a short laughter. "You don't have to, you just gotta have to be nice to my dad."

"Noted and filed," Rachel giggled. "Hey, do you know I invite surfers in my parties?"

"Well?" Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Jesse was one of those guys," Rachel was back at her giggle again.

"Jesse?"

"Jesse St. James. He's the most charming surfer I've ever met. He's like, super awesome."

"Really?" Brittany cocked her head sideways.

"Yeah, the only thing I hate about Santa Barbara is Santana Lopez. Too many talks. Watch out for her."

"Santana Lopez?" Brittany sat, intrigued.

"Yeah, Santana Lopez. She's a devil on a surfboard. Santa Barbara is her turf," Rachel spoke with menace.

"Scary," Brittany muttered.

"She's not scary, Britt! She's evil in human form! That's what they say."

"Do you hate her?"

"Well, I for one, I do hate her. Why? Simple, she hates all the other surfers to no end and she's just such an airhead. Take note, she just doesn't hate other surfers, she humiliates them. Just because she's better-off than most people doesn't give her permit to do that. But, don't worry, this year, we'll end the Lopez regime. Well, that's what Jesse says."

"Do you know how to surf?" Brittany asked.

"A little."

"Well, maybe all those kids in Santa Barbara adore Santana, because, judging from what I heard from you, she's a good surfer."

"Yeah, she's really a good surfer. She's like, born with talent. But, to be safe, stay away from her. She doesn't like tourists and newcomers in Santa Barbara."

"Okay…" Brittany looked at the window. She's starting to like Santa Barbara, yet there was still a certain Santana Lopez to watch out for.

During the rest of the flight, Rachel kept on yapping until she fell asleep. Brittany sighed, thankful that the person beside her fell asleep at last. She can't stand with Rachel talking so much about Santa Barbara. Sometimes, Rachel could be so annoying. Her thoughts would hopscotch from fashion, to surfing, to food; to celebrities and to stuff she can't even comprehend.

She sighed, Truth is, she's scared. Scared to face her father, scared that she'd not belong in Santa Barbara after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany woke up to Rachel's nudging beside her. "Britt, wake up, you need to see this."

Brittany woke up, wiping the sleepiness from her eyes. "What?"

Rachel waved towards the window, urging Brittany to look outside too. There lay in front of her, the Pacific Ocean, and the setting sun, throwing all the glorious colours into the blue canvas, created by the crafty hand of God.

"Oh my god, Rachel, it's so awesome," she quickly took her camera from her bag. She then captured several photographs at the jewel in the sky.

"Do you like photography?" Rachel asked as Brittany settled down, content that she had taken photos to her heart's desire.

"Yeah, next to dancing, it's my passion," Brittany chuckled.

"Wow, I love singing," Rachel laughed out loud.

"I was in the Glee Club of my school too, before."

"So, don't tell me…oh my gosh, wow," Rachel covered her mouth.

"Nahh, I was an underdog on all the clubs I joined," Brittany grinned. Just as Rachel started to answer, the flight attendant appeared and told everyone to buckle themselves, because they are descending on Santa Barbara's airport.

"Okay, safety first, and you're too modest." Rachel muttered as she clasped her seatbelt around her waist.

They landed at the runway, with Rachel smiling goofily.

"What?" Rachel asked, after catching Brittany look at her in a funny way.

"Nothing, you just look so, excited."

"Of course, Britt. I can't wait to see them again. Even I couldn't wait to see Santana Lopez."

"Do you guys hate her that much?"

"No, I was just playing, but you know. I haven't known her that much. But, Jesse does. I heard she doesn't hang around the place that much. She just shows up in summer, four months tops. Santana has this real great hobby of insulting people, so stay out of her way,"

"Well, I'm not letting her have her way."

"Wow. Careful there, Joan of Arc," Rachel quipped as the plane halted.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm warning you. The reason why Santana rules Santa Barbara was because she's popular, pretty and her family basically owns so much in the place and she's born with a golden spoon in her mouth. In other words, a wild and spoiled brat."

"Haha…enough of that girl," Brittany laughed. She unbuckled her seatbelt and walked out of the plane, with Rachel following her.

They walked through security check, claimed their bags and hailed for Rachel's cab.

"Too bad, I really left the car in the house," Rachel said.

"Nahh, that's okay. My dad's going to pick me anyways," Brittany smiled. She caught her father's gaze and waved. "There he is."

"O-okay…" Rachel had hailed a cab already. "So, I'll call you later. So we can meet up."

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, sure. Take care."

"You too, girl!" Rachel blew her a kiss.

Robbie Pierce walked up to his daughter. "So, who was that?"

"Some random girl I met on the plane, dad."

"Mhmmm…she's in Santa Barbara, too?"

"Yeah," Brittany laughed. "It's kind of awesome dad. We sat beside each other."

"Wow, that's kind of cute, and amazing," Robbie grabbed Brittany's travelling bag and made his way across the busy lounge area,

"Dad, hey, wait up!" she followed her father to the car.

"Dad," Brittany asked. "You okay down here? In Santa Barbara?"

"Yeah, I am. I mean, I really miss you, and having you here would be very, very great."

"Me, too, dad," Brittany sighed.

"You'd love it here. You learn how to surf, there are a lot of surfers around. Maybe a little camping, skydiving…stuff," Rob talked with enthusiasm.

"Dad…I don't know that stuff."

"Well," her father looked at her. "At least they have a nice view of the sea and sands."

"Yeah," Brittany leaned in her seat and pretended to fall asleep.

They arrived at Robbie's house and to Brittany's great relief it was near the seashore. She'd love that. The only thing that tells her it's near the se was the constant lapping of the ocean waves against the seashore. By the time they reached the house, it was already twilight, so she stayed inside the house and her father made a hearty dinner for both of them.

"So, what do you think of Santa Barbara?"

"I don't know," Brittany said stoically, but failing to hide the contempt in her voice.

"Hey, you should totally check this whole place out tomorrow, and you'll find what I mean about awesome," Robbie smiled as he took her daughter's hand.

"Okay, fine. Just let me get some sleep, okay?" Brittany stood up.

"Yeah, sure," Robbie stood up and led her to the next floor of the house, and into a room that was painted with a mocha-cream interior. A bed sat in the middle of the room and opposed by a study desk and some books. There were also photographs and shots of Brittany's childhood on one side. The other side of the room was consumed mostly of a closet. Another door led to a bathroom. It was whimsically, beautifully and intricately designed that Brittany was sure her father did it.

"I know how much you love the minimalistic with whimsical colours. I made this for you," Robbie motioned for the whole room.

"Oh, Daddy!" Brittany hugged her father. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, princess," Robbie embraced his daughter.

"This is so beautiful," she said as she sat on her bed.

"Yeah, I know. I made it beautiful for you."

"Daddy, can I ask you a favour?" she said, sounding like a six-year old when she's actually an eighteen-year old girl.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can you sing me the goodnight song you always sing to me? Back then when I was young?"

"Of course," her father grinned wide as he tuck his daughter to sleep.

Then her father started to sing. Brittany felt as if she was sent back into the times when she thought everything was perfect and beautiful. Suddenly, those tears she had been holding back started to resurface again. She shut her eyes, so as not to let those tears fall. A few more moments passed and she felt herself drifting to a slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany woke up to the soft seagull's cries and the Californian sun. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and rose up form bed. Suddenly, her phone buzzed. As a reflex, she opened it, and read the text message.

_got it straightened up. 8 PM, tomorrow night. i'll pick you up. Rachel._

Brittany smiled. The yapping brunette must have meant everything about the party, after all.

"Hey, Brittany! Breakfast's ready!"

She rushed downstairs. Robbie has to know.

"Hi, good morning!" She beamed at her father.

"Good morning, to you too…" Robbie placed a plate of bacons and eggs on the table.

"Hey, Dad, I got something to tell you," Brittany toyed a strip of bacon on her plate.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I…uhh can I get to Rachel's party tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, why not?" Robbie forked a bacon.

"Nothing, Dad. Thanks. Umm, Rachel's going to pick me up. Will that be okay?"

"Yeah. Well, that would be very fine. Are you going to spend the night at Rachel's?"

"I don't think so, Dad."

"Okay, I'll just call you then."

"Yeah, okay."

"So what are your plans for today?"

"I don't know, Dad. Maybe check out the place, as you said last night," Brittany smiled.

"Mhmmm…I got some work today," Robbie smiled.

"I know, Dad."

"Well, there's your credit card on the counter and some cash if you need."

"Thanks, Dad," Brittany smiled. She knew her father was just making an effort for her to be close to him.

"So, you had a good night last night?"

"Yes, Dad. Thanks for last night."

"Oh, that's no problem. Okay, so I have to go for a meeting today at the office in L.A." Robbie said.

"Have a nice day."

"I'll be back in the afternoon or early in the evening," Robbie held up a hand. "Promise."

"Okay," Brittany slipped from her chair and transferred to the couch.

"I'm going, bye," Robbie planted a loving kiss at his daughter's forehead. "By the way, your car keys are in the counter, too," he said as he closed the door.

"My what?" Brittany thought she misheard her father. She ran outside and caught up with her father.

"Dad!" she called.

"Thanks," Brittany hugged her father tight.

"Whoa, there, kiddo," Robbie grunted. "I have a meeting waiting for me," he pulled away from her daughter's embrace.

"Oh, right. Right. Bye, Dad. I love you," she blew a kiss to her father as her father pulled out of the driveway. As her father's car faded from the distance, leaving a trail of dust behind him, Brittany made her way back inside the house.

She planned on calling Rachel.

She chanced to see the dishes and tried doing them. When she's done, she went up to her room and faced her laptop.

There were twenty messages on her Facebook account. Most of them were from Quinn and Sam, whilst two were from Blaine and Kurt, profusely apologizing for not showing up the day she left for California.

She read Quinn's messages. All of them were cheesy, dramatic ones that were very much of Quinn. She cried softly at Quinn's honesty about missing her and all.

But she deleted Sam's messages.

At two in the afternoon, her father hasn't been home yet, so she decided to go for a walk. She went into her wardrobe and dug out a lavender sundress. It fitted her perfectly well, and after checking herself in the mirror and running a brush through her long blonde hair, she went downstairs and grabbed her purse.

She walked a couple of blocks and reached the beach. Brittany treaded along the beach, her long blonde hair fluttering in the sea breeze.

A lanky girl approached her. "Hi, I'm Sugar. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I'm new here. I get that you live here?"

"Yeah, I do. And if you're new here, wow. Welcome to Santa Barbara," Sugar said.

"Thanks," Brittany smiled.

"Hey, if you ever need anything, I'm up here…I have to meet my friends up there!" Sugar smiled and ran away from her. Seconds later, she resumed her solitary walk on the beach.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a soccer ball hit her head.

"Puck, what the fuck?!" a girl screamed out, tearing Brittany's eardrums.

"Sorry, Sandbags," Brittany saw a guy with a mohawk scratch his head.

"Get that fucking ball out of your freaking court," the Latina girl commanded the guy with the mohawk.

"Hey, umm…sorry," the man said.

"Listen, it's not you who's supposed to be sorry, it's her," Brittany pointed to Santana.

"Fuck, Puck! What is taking you so long?" the Latina cursed under her breath as she muttered across the beach, making her way towards Puck and the blonde. The Latina looked gorgeous, yet Brittany could only see the rudeness of the woman.

"By the way, I'm Puck," the guy with the mohawk said, extending his hand out. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm new here. I'm Brittany," she took Puck's hand.

"For damn's sakes! If you want to flirt, choose the girl who wears the bikini, not the sundress," the Latina harshly said.

"Wow, I did not know Santa Barbara had those warm welcomes," Brittany gritted her teeth.

"Hey, listen jeelee-o, I'm gonna say this once, this is my turf, not yours. I own this club, Jewfro, now go piss off," Santana waved a hand of dismissal.

"That's just so, cordial," Brittany said with sarcasm. The hurt on her head was nothing compared to the anger that was boiling inside her.

"Listen, Blondie…if you don't get it, I got four words for you: I will end you," the Latina then moved away from them.

"Sorry about her, she just acts that way whenever I don't get her shot right," Puck tossed the ball between his hands.

"Yeah, but that doesn't excuse her from being so mean."

"Well, that's just everything about Santana," Puck chuckled.

_Wait, what? Did he just say Santana? It could mean Santana Lopez._

"Hey, Puck! You and your friends better stay away from my friend," Rachel yapped behind Brittany.

"Okay, hobbit! Just chill out!" Puck raised his hand. "Just try to be quiet for once!"

"Well, what do you know, Santana, it's the hobbit and her blonde leprechaun," a guy stood beside Santana.

"Shut up, Dave, they're mine," Santana wore a smirk.

"Hey, Yentl, I did not know that you'd be here alive, after what happened the previous summer," Santana yelled.

"Listen, Santana, please stop acting like a bitch," Rachel replied.

"Well, that's what I am…" Santana straightened up.

"Well, at least try to teach yourself some manners," Brittany snapped. The guys beside Santana quickly fanned their hand on their mouth, pretending that they have eaten a pepper.

"Wow, listen here, mutt, do you know who you're dealing with?" Santana went up to Brittany.

"Yeah, I'm dealing with a top bitch and a total good-for-nothing airhead," Brittany said, maintaining her composure and not allowing herself to quiver under Santana Lopez's intimidating stare.

"Well, we found another object of ridicule here," Santana snapped.

"Hey, Santana, chill it off will you?" Finn, a guy with the dark hair tried to pacify Santana.

"Hah! Scared that we'd call your midget that she deserved nothing?" Santana snapped. "Oh, well, she had a thing with that, what was the name of the freak?"

"Jesse," Puck and Dave chorused.

Brittany had to think fast. It's not like she'd be waging a war in this place at her first day. So, she went up to Santana.

"Hey, look I'm really sorry. I don't really mean to be rude. Obviously, it wasn't anybody's fault that you hit me with the soccer ball…" Brittany smiled at Santana, and then grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Come on, Rachel, let's go." They started to walk away from the group.

"Some other day, hobbit!" Santana yelled after them.

"What the fuck, Britt? Why did you say sorry? She's going to bully us forever!"

"Well, not if we teach her a lesson before that happens. Now, tell me more about that girl."

They went to Brittany's house and sat together on it with coffees in their hands.

"So, what about her?" Brittany asked.

"She goes with those guys, actually. That big giant with a freaky face, I don't know him. And the guy with the mohawk, that was Puck, the other guy was Finn."

"Okay, are there any other people I need to watch out?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, there are these taekwondo freaks, Mike and Tina. They're under Sebastian's wing."

"Sebastian? Who is he?"

"Well, that would be Santana's mortal enemy. He's one of the best skydivers in town, but usually, Santana beats the crap out of him. He's also a surfer, but Santana had overthrown him years ago. He's only half as mean as Santana, but same thing, watch out for him. He's going to bite your head off. Jesse is kind of cheesy with them."

"Okay, you know, Rachel, maybe we should just, stay away from them."

"Stay away from who? Santana or Sebastian?"

"Both?" Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's maybe a sensible idea. By the way, are you going to the party?" Rachel looked up at the blonde.

"Yeah, totally," Brittany smiled.

"Great!" Rachel grinned from ear to ear. Brittany only smiled.

_Yes, just great._


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany pulled up in front of Rachel's house. There was a faint music banging around the air and the blonde walked up the steps.

"Hey, Brit! I'm really glad you made it!" Rachel laughed and pulled the blonde in a bear hug.

"Oh, Rachel," Brittany grunted.

"Hey. Come on, let's go inside," Rachel literally dragged her towards the house.

Brittany almost gasped when she got inside. There might be at least fifty people inside the house, drinking liquor from soda cups.

"Hey, can I get you anything?" Rachel yelled at her ear. After all, it wouldn't matter if you yell at someone's ear because of the music.

"Can I have a soda?" Brittany yelled back.

"Sure, got it!" Rachel moved to the fridge and got her a soda and poured it inside a paper cup. This earned Rachel numerous looks from everyone in the room.

"Hey, Rachel, I'm not comfortable here, can we go outside?" Brittany whispered to her ear.

"Sorry, can't. But the seaside's just beyond those sliding doors," Rachel pointed the double-sliding doors with her pouted lips.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just, go there, but can you, like come out there in an hour or so?"

"Yeah, sure, just let me finish with this," Rachel answered.

Brittany made her way towards the seaside. The cold air was nice on her skin, causing it to tingle. She ran on Sugar as she made her way towards the beach.

"Hey," Sugar waved her hand.

"Hi," Brittany waved back.

The blonde chanced to see someone behind Sugar, a familiar Latina. But, she seemed to be fighting another brown-haired guy. Her minions were beside her and was ready to pounce on the guy.

_Fuck, that was Santana Lopez!_

Brittany wanted to dig a hole on where she stood and disappear but she could not really help but listen to the conversation between the Latina and her adversary.

"You know, I never really loved you, so don't think that sleeping around with you would make difference," Santana snapped.

"Well, at least it's not I'm not as ass-fucked as you," the guy snapped back.

"You know, Sebastian, I'd like to mop your face across my table just to wipe off the dog shit that's on it. Now, get the hell out of my sight because I really hate looking at your Disney-pursuing haircut."

Sebastian brushed Santana as he walked past her. He chanced to see Brittany and shoved her towards Santana, causing Brittany's drink to spill on the ground, just merely inches from Santana's feet. Unfortunately, Santana's slushie cup tilted towards Brittany, and spilling it on the blonde's dress.

"Oh my God!" Brittany shrieked.

"Oh fuck, it's just a slushie! Stop overreacting," Santana wailed.

"It's just a slushie? You're not going to apologize for throwing it on my face?"

"God, I did not mean it. And I don't apologize!" Santana snapped. The girl seemed to never run out dry of anger hormones in her system.

"Wow, whoever taught you manners!" Brittany walked with great strides towards the house, running into Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel, I might as well be going." Brittany raised an eyebrow and looked at Santana's way.

"What the hell happened to your clothes?"

"Devil threw a slushie on me," Brittany let out an exasperated sigh.

"Great," Rachel clicked her tongue. The same guy Santana had a fight with joined them.

"Hi, Sebastian," Rachel awkwardly said.

"Hi, Rachel. Hey," Sebastian nodded to the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Brittany," Brittany felt so awkward.

"Sebastian."

"Hey, Rachel, I would like to go home, will that be okay?"

"Well, if you'd like to, look, Pierce, if you want me to send you home, I can do that."

"No. I got my ride out there," Brittany smiled flatly.

"Okay, goodnight." Rachel watched the blonde walk towards the door and went out of it.

"Dumb, douchebag," Brittany cursed under her breath as she stared at her slushie-stained top. "Argh, dad's going to kill me."

The drive home was short and in fifteen minutes, she pulled up into their gravel-covered driveway.

"Hey, how's the party?" Robbie asked from his desk.

"Someone just threw me a slushie, gosh Dad, I really hate it. Rachel was very nice; it's just that…urgh!" Brittany stomped towards her bedroom and made up her mind that she'd answer Quinn's messages that day.

She showered and changed into her PJ's. She took her hair up into a bun and busied herself on Facebook. He father came up a little while, anxious of her behaviour.

"What happened?" Robbie leaned on the door jamb.

"Dad, there was this kid who went to Rachel's and she was in a fight with someone and I was like standing in the corner, then it all happened so fast. She spilled her drink on me," Brittany wailed.

"Oh, that must have been something."

"The worst thing, Dad, was that she never apologized. I had to leave her as if I am the bigger person in the situation. I can't help it but I just feel so mad at her."

"Well, you might have some chances of seeing her then? Maybe a fresh start or something?"

"I don't know, Dad. I for one, don't like her."

"Mhhhmm…hey, kiddo, I think, she's sort of, you know, stay away from her." Robbie advised as he started to close the door.

"Yeah, right," Brittany just nodded.

"G'night, princess."

"Yeah, you too," Brittany moved up to the side of the bed to turn off her nightlight. The day wasn't as exhausting at it was as she thought about things. The mere thought of Santana Lopez just brought her blood to a boiling point.

She tried to, but sleep would never come. She hated it so much. But what made her so angry was the fact that the reason why she can't sleep was the Latina.

The cruel, heartless Santana Lopez.

Finally, after so much struggle, Brittany managed to sleep. The blonde contentedly curled up beside her pillow.

But in the bedroom of Santana Lopez in the nice, cozy summerhouse her father had brought for her, it was another story. Santana had been wracking her brain to figure out how to prune her ever-growing attraction to the blonde.

"Fuck, shit, fuck!" Santana paced across the room. She decided to take a shower to cool off her head.

As the cold water kissed her tan back, Santana tried to decide on things. She can't let it happen. She can't fall in love with Brittany. No, never.

_She can't fall in love, she can't fall in love with that blonde, never. Never, ever._


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany looked out beyond the boardwalk and out to the beach. There weren't many people and a few were sitting on wooden benches. Suddenly, she saw a raven-haired girl stuttering across the boardwalk. The cool wind whipped across the terrace as Brittany recognized the swaggered stunt.

_It's Santana Lopez. Again._

The Latina halted and looked down as if she had dropped something. Brittany saw the Latina nudge and pull her right leg, but it seemed to be held down and pinned between the planks.

It took a few moments for the blonde to see clearly because of the distance from her terrace to the boardwalk. Santana's shoelace was stuck on the board.

Brittany had to laugh at herself and to Santana as well, who was vainly trying to get her right foot free. However, in after a few attempts, Santana sighed in exasperation.

Suddenly, an idea hit her.

_An idea that would bring the great Santana Lopez crumbling down to her feet._

Brittany rushed towards the boardwalk. She smiled at Santana as she approached her.

"Hi, what's up?" the blonde smiled.

_Fuck, she's going to think this is so lame._ Santana thought.

"Nothing," Santana called and pretended to stay cool.

"Well, is it really nothing if…if you didn't have that kind of situation," Brittany raised her eyebrows as she stared on Santana's pathetic right-foot sneaker.

Santana growled in disappointment as Brittany yanked off the shoelace, failing to get it out. The blonde then took out a small cutter which she had grabbed from Robbie's desk and wedged the plank, giving more space and successfully rescuing the shoelace.

"So?" Brittany stood up and looked at Santana, who was wearing a scowl. "You're welcome," a tone of sarcasm laced on the blonde's voice.

"Look, I don't need to-"

"What if, I'd tell those guys and all those surfers and I will tell the whole Santa Barbara that the top-bitch just lamely stuck her shoelace on a plank and wasn't able to retrieve it?"

"What the he-"

"If I were you, I wouldn't cross a blonde's way. Especially if a blonde knows how lame a certain Santana Lopez is," Brittany scoffed.

"How could you do that?" Santana's mouth dropped.

"You owe me one, Lopez. Be thankful. I don't do favours for bitches. So, consider yourself lucky," Brittany let out a victorious smile.

"That's absurd," Santana's forehead scrunched.

"And all I'm asking is that you should stop being mean to me. If one insult falls from your pretty mouth, I'm going to end you and tell the whole of Santa Barbara how lame you are," Brittany crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Santana, for the first time, felt too tongue-tied. There was no word that escaped the brunette's lips.

"So? Deal?" Brittany held out her hand.

Santana let out an exasperated sigh, and then took the blonde's hand, shaking on it lamely.

"Deal," it was no more than a guttural growl from Santana's throat.

"You got yourself a deal, Lopez," Brittany grinned viciously and walked past the brunette with an air of victory and satisfaction. It left Santana to her thoughts.

"Fuck. Shit. Crap. Fuck. Damn!" Santana cursed underneath her breath. One day, she'd get back on that irritating blonde. Brittany was more irritating than the yapping Rachel and more difficult than that cocky Sebastian. That blonde was twice as worse as Sebastian and Rachel combined.

_That blonde might as well as the end of her._

She tied back her shoelace and walked towards Puck's house. The moment she stepped on the front porch, she yelled for him.

"Puck! Darn it, open that damned door or I would burn that house of yours!" Santana yelled.

"Okay, just wait, Lopez, geez!" Puck's head shot out from the second floor of the house. He was shirtless and was probably sleeping with some random girl.

"Get down here, sex shark!" Santana banged on the door. On her fifth blow on the door, it opened and her fist almost hit Puck's face.

"Geez, Lopez why the hothead today? And it's like what? Seven in the morning," Puck growled. He was only wearing his boy shorts and he did not put a shirt on.

"She's just so…argh!" Santana sauntered over the messy living room. There were playboy magazines, beer bottles, soda cans and numerous other trinkets and things that Alma Lopez, Santana's grandmother would call as garbage.

"Look, Santana, she's not worth it. What happened anyway? By the way, who are we talking about here?" Puck innocently scratched his head.

There was a long pause of silence.

_Puck must not know what happened._

Puck might be her best friend but she knows well about Puck. If there's something that's lame that had happened, it was worth a half-hour's guffaw to Puck. So, Santana took in calming breaths and tried to change the subject.

"The surfing competition is in three weeks, tops," Santana said, slumping heavily into the leather couch.

"So?" Puck raised a brow.

"Sebastian's trying to beat us. And we can't let him do that to us, right?"

"Totally," Puck grinned. That's what he loves about Santana.

_She never backs down. And she never lets herself will to do something like it._

"So, what's the plan, Lopez?"

"We got Kafrosky and Finn," Santana leaned back on the chair. "That's pretty fine with me."

"What are you doing here actually?" Puck suspiciously looked at her. It was as if Santana wanted to tell him something yet, Santana seemed to be uncertain. It was pretty weird for Puck, though.

_Because, Santana was a foreign to that word: uncertainty._

"Well, nothing Puck. Uhh…I just want to tell you I can't be with you guys on Thursday…" Santana fidgeted her fingers.

"Why?" Puck growled.

"Because, my daddy's coming over the beach house tomorrow night and he'll stay until Friday morning. Just because he'll have a meeting with some Deewey-Oh-Loca-Loco architect on Thursday night and I wouldn't even care if that architect would be hit by a car or a truck right now."

"Well, that sucks Lopez, having your dictatorial father around for three fucking days…three fucking days, baby!" Puck wagged three fingers in front of Santana.

"Oh, shut up, Puck," Santana said and rose up from the couch.

"Aye, where are you going?"

"I'm going home Puck. Dad would be arriving this afternoon, I don't want to walk in there like I was a mess. You know, be the impressive girl, be the perfect daughter."

"And when he's gone. Here's to hell, Santana's the devil," Puck quipped, and then laughed heartily. Santana shoved him across the room and walked out of the door.

During the way home, Santana went a different way. It had been a special place to her. It was just a back road, wounding from Puck's place to the Pierce's backyard and to the Lopez house half a mile ahead. It took a long time for Santana to trudge along the back road as she cleared her head, taking slow steps as much as she could.

The brunette sometimes enjoyed walking in the quiet and secluded area, thinking to herself, and it helped her calm down. But ever since Dianna, Santana wasn't fond of the quiet moments. It only reminded her of the pain she had when she lost her love…

She spotted a dash of blonde hair in the woods. She wasn't really sure if she was just imagining it because the place just reminded her so much of Dianna. But she had confirmed ita few moments after when the blonde head bobbed again, taking pictures. She wasn't imagining.

The blonde hair did not belong to her long-lost love. It was the person she really hated the most. And perhaps the last person she'd ever be friends with.

_Brittany._

She considered turning back to on her route or maybe taking a detour by cutting through the dense woodland in the inlet of the river rather than walking past Brittany.

_To hell with it. It's not like I'm going to talk to her._

"Hi," Brittany beamed as she saw Santana walk down the stoned path.

Santana just nodded and walked past, stoically and unwavering.

When Santana was caught between the two aspen groves, Brittany stole a photograph of the tan girl, her perfect curves silhouetted to the bright daylight and was contrasted by the tunnel-like darkness of the grove.

But, Santana ignored her.

_She did not seem to know. She will never know._


	7. Chapter 7

Brittany walked inside the house and locked it softly behind her; her camera was slung in her neck. Her father was at his desk again, carefully studying a house model.

"Hi," Robbie Pierce looked up. "How's the morning?"

"Nice. I got a lot of photos by the backyard and beyond those backyards. You wouldn't believe what was in there, Dad!" Brittany shrieked as excitement coursed through her body.

"Mhhhmm…I'll take a look at your photos this afternoon, then we'll decide together for those photos we keep."

"Yeah, sure," Brittany sauntered over the clean kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. "It's pretty hot out there, Dad."

"Yeah, right. I can even feel the radiating heat by just looking outside. Poor Mother Earth," Robbie said as he was peering at the window of his little house. "Umm…Britt," he said as he looked up to his daughter who was making her way towards the TV.

"Yeah?" Brittany said as she punched the remote control.

"My boss just asked me for dinner at their house on Thursday night and, well, I want you to go with me. He's in Santa Barbara for three days, so it's kind of I'm trying to get to his boat and this is a perfect time."

"Is it a dress-up party, Dad?"

"I don't think so. My boss, he's like, a big burly man with a kind heart. He didn't say about clothes, though. What he said was it was just an informal dinner. I've been working with him since like, five years from now. Since I moved out of Ohio and transferred here to Santa Barbara. He knows I have a kid, and that's you, and he kind of knew you're here…it's really informal, some sort of friend's dinner," Robbie smiled a sad, little smile from mentioning the 'moved out' part

"I know the next part, Dad. We really need to go because we can't really refuse them," Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's what I mean," Robbie said dejectedly.

"Well, I'm not keeping you out of your social circle, Dad. And besides I have nothing to do on Thursday, so, why not?"

"Well, then, that's settled," Robbie felt relieved.

"Yeah, well…hey Dad, umm can I go…swimming tonight?" Brittany asked in a childish tone.

"Yeah, as long as you stay near the shore and you don't stray too far. You know the perks," Robbie said, eager to give her daughter the freedom.

Brittany giggled. "Thanks, Dad!" Brittany enveloped her father in a great bear hug.

The afternoon dragged on and Brittany spent most of her time editing the photos. She put on an extra effort on Santana's stolen photograph and she used a photo paper to print it. The blonde then inserted the photograph to her journal.

Just as she inserted the photograph, her father popped on her bedroom door.

"Hey, what up?" her father sounded as if he was one of Brittany's high school jock schoolmates.

"Dad…" Brittany moaned with exasperation.

"Who's that?" he pointed to Brittany's now-closed journal.

"Just some nice shot I chose to put in my journal," Brittany averted her eyes towards the window.

"Really?" her father pulled out the photograph.

He stared at it for a while and studied it. There were overlapping arrays of hues and shades of green, yellow, red, and orange, and a standing shadowy figure silhouetting against the light.

"Nice colours," he said as he put the photo down.

"Thanks," Brittany mumbled as she turned back to her computer and continued to her photo-editing.

"Here, let me look at this," Robbie leaned towards the computer. "That wouldn't need any major editing anymore, just a few touches here and there."

"Don't you think, the lighting on the left's kind of…pale?" Brittany inquired.

"No, I don't think so."

They continued on for hours, helping each other out and taking photographs together at their expense. Brittany even posted some of them on her Facebook. Brittany made the both of them a refreshing cup of chocolate, topped with marshmallows.

"Hey, Britt, did you ever consider surfing?" her father meekly asked.

"No, Dad. Well, I don't know," Brittany said with a sigh. "Why?"

"Nothing. Most teens in Santa Barbara at least know how to surf. And that would leave you out on your friends. And I don't like you to be left out."

"I like it here, Dad. I like the way how things work for me, so it's not really a problem."

"Okay, it's not like I am forcing you into doing something you don't like, you know," Robbie patted his daughter's shoulder.

"I know, Dad," Brittany said. She started to open her mouth when the doorbell downstairs rang.

"I'll get it, kiddo," Robbie stood up from the side of Brittany's bed. Brittany could only nod.

It was Rachel, smiling widely at Brittany's father. She was carrying two McFlurries.

"Hi, Mr. Pierce. Is Brittany in?" Rachel's grin was unwavering.

"She's in her room," Robbie motioned upstairs.

"Thank you, Mr. Pierce," Rachel walked past Robbie and went up the stairs.

"Hi!" she beamed at Brittany, who instantly snapped her laptop closed.

"Hey," Brittany awkwardly said. "You didn't say you'd come over."

"I love surprising people!" Rachel blurted out as she flopped on Brittany's bed.

"So what do you want?" Brittany asked.

"Share me with this McFlurry. I am going to tell you two very, very special and very important things," Rachel winked.

Brittany noticed there has been a sudden spark in Rachel's eyes.

"Let me guess, one of it was Jesse?" Brittany muttered.

"Well, it was kind of about Jesse but not really Jesse," Rachel twiddled her fingers as. Then she added quietly as if it was a very delicate secret.

"It was Finn."

It took Brittany a few moments to remember who Finn was. She wracked her brain as to where and when she had heard the familiar name.

"Santana's friend?" Brittany asked innocently, trying to conceal the sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah. He asked me out tomorrow night. Can you go with me? So I can't really feel so alone. If I know, Puck would be there, too."

"Uh-oh, sorry Rach. Dad and I will go to a…some sort of dinner so, well…you know. Sorry," Brittany said, watching Rachel's face drop.

However, the shorter brunette had recovered. "It's okay, B."

"Really, sorry," Brittany suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

"Nahh, it's okay. As long as you'd join the annual surfing competition," Rachel stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"What?" Brittany was shocked. She had enough of Rachel's crazy ideas already.

"But I don't know how to surf…" Brittany looked at her shoes.

"What do people do when they don't know how to do something?" Rachel yapped.

"I…I don't know," Brittany stuttered.

"They try to learn it!" Rachel waved her hands up in the air and flapped them.

Brittany just looked at her. "Okay…I'll try to weigh it out, is that okay?" Brittany said, her own battle about learning how to ride the waves was raging inside her.

The truth is, she wanted to learn surfing, but the whole idea was so new to her and sometimes it scared her. The sea scared her. Almost everything scared her. And if she learns surfing there is still a Santana Lopez to deal with. The Latina is the top-riding surfer in the place, and that means a lot of worry for her, especially that the Latina and Brittany had never been to good terms.

If she has to learn how to surf, she needs to get to solid ground when she walks past Santana with a surfboard. Especially, when she walks into a competition.

Rachel seemed to be considering things over, too. For she was shifting her glances to Brittany, then to her hands, then back to Brittany.

"Okay, but the competition would be in three weeks, and that's a little time," Rachel said worriedly.

"Why can't I just take pictures about it? Rachel, why do I have to join?" Brittany wailed.

"Because, I'm trying to impress Finn," Rachel said.

"What about Jesse?" Brittany tried to avert the idea of surfing from Rachel's head.

"He's dating Sugar," Rachel said indifferently.

"Oh," Brittany looked down. It wasn't like she's going to act weird and tell Rachel she's sorry for her because even Rachel did not seem to care about Jesse dating Sugar.

She's more worried about Rachel having a thing for Finn.

"Hey, Rachel, how about coming over tonight? Then maybe we'll have a nice night swim and…stuff," Brittany suggested.

"Sleep over? That would be fantastic!" Rachel's usual high-pitch tone reverberated across Brittany's room as she clapped her hands.

"I'll just go get some of my stuff and I'll be back in like, seven in the evening, is that okay?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, let's go tell my dad," Brittany took her friend's hand.

"Dad, Rachel's gonna sleep over here tonight, that okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Robbie smiled at his daughter.

"Umm…Mr. Pierce, I need to get my things back," Rachel looked at her shoes.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool," Robbie smiled at Rachel. "Go get your stuff."

Brittany walked Rachel to the front door, joking all the way as they walked.

"So, see you later," Rachel smiled at Brittany.

"Yeah, take care."

_And Brittany meant it. Rachel had been her closest friend since she came to Santa Barbara. But, she's just staying there for the summer._

Suddenly, Brittany felt a lonely feeling creep over her.


	8. Chapter 8

Brittany was scrubbing the accumulated chocolate off the mugs that she and her father had used when her phone buzzed from the countertop where she had put it. She managed to quickly finish up the dishwashing and flopped down the couch as she read the message.

It was from Rachel.

_Hey, B. Sry cnt b thr. Finn came ovr. –r_

Brittany let out a slow air of disappointment. Rachel had ditched her, but…well, having a boyfriend named Finn Hudson would probably mean the world for Rachel.

Brittany chanced to look at the photograph that her father had the frame custom-made. It was a family photograph during her childhood.

There she was, in a simple, plain pink sweatshirt on her father's shoulders and her father was holding her mother close.

_It's pathetic._

She stared at it softly and averted her eyes to her busy father who was carefully doing whatever on his computer.

"Hey, Dad…" she called out softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk…like, after you're done there?"

"Yeah, sure. Umm, by the way, when is Rachel coming over?"

"She's not coming. Her soon-to-be-boyfriend just came over and she ditched me," Brittany slumped on the couch. She blew out a breath of exasperation as her father walked towards her and sat on the couch.

"Just give her a chance, B," Robbie smiled.

"But why didn't you give mom a chance?"

_Why didn't you just give up your job when she asked you to give it up because it was destroying your marriage, your family and eventually your daughter?_

"Britt, sometimes, things are just easier when we get unattached to others. It's kinda hard to understand but, soon you'll know what I mean."

There was a silence that hung upon them. It was Robbie who tried to break it.

"Hey, want to go for a swim tonight?"

Brittany shook her head. "No. I'm tired. I just want to sleep," she said as she sauntered across room and took the flight of stairs.

Brittany closed the door softly behind her, she looked up at the ceiling above her and the thought of surfing came to her.

_If she tried to, she must win. In that sense, she'd gain friends and popularity as well. No, everyone is nice in Santa Barbara._

_If you want to be friends with Santana…_

Brittany snapped from her daze as she heard her father come up the stairs.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Your mom, she called. She said she misses you," Robbie sat by her bed. "Are you mad at her?"

"No…" Brittany sighed. "Hey, Dad, why don't we just watch those movies?" she pleaded, desperate to escape the sickening subject of her terms with her beloved mother.

Luckily, her father took the bait. "Sure, let's watch the G.I. Joe movie."

They let themselves drool on G.I. Joe and watched it lazily on the couch. Robbie was trying to make a mental note for tomorrow's grocery. The blonde eagerly helped her father, finally forgetting about the movie and her dilemmas as well.

"So, you better buy him a slab of that lasagna," Brittany suggested.

"Wine," Robbie said back.

"Yeah, right Dad, don't forget the wine."

They finally wrapped it up at around ten in the evening. Brittany, after finally feeling incredibly tired, went up to her room and curled up into a ball after selecting her outfit for tomorrow's evening.

She woke up the next day, feeling refreshed and relaxed. As she went down the stairs, she could feel the eerie stillness of the house. No one was cooking breakfast, no one was in the living room, or in her father's office. Brittany went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water when she saw a note on the fridge's door.

_Gone to buy stuff for tonight's dinner. Breakfast's in the oven. Love, Dad._

She opened the microwave oven and took out a small Pyrex dish and started eating her breakfast. It was delicious, yet she did not like the idea of her eating alone. She did a few chores before slumping in front of the TV and burrowing herself into an old rerun of PLL.

Her father came at around mid-morning, carrying a bag of assorted goods and stuff as he excitedly made his way to the kitchen.

"How's your grocery escapade?" Brittany asked.

"Great," Robbie answered. "I'm going to fix you some lunch."

They had lunch together, and then Brittany left her father to work out on his recipe for the dinner, telling him that she'd be in the back roads. And trying to get some fresh air.

Brittany walked through the trees and she turned to a small pathway, which led to what like seemed to be a park, although mutilated and standing between monster shrubs and thickets, Brittany still had the feeling of a solitary life. She closed her eyes and remembered Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, and Sam.

_Her dear, sweet Sam._

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice sent Brittany's mind snapping back to reality. In front of her was a standing Santana Lopez, arms crossed, cocky head tilted sideward in a swaggering angle.

"I…uhh…nothing…uhh…sitting," Brittany stuttered.

"Yeah, surprising," Santana sat at the other side of the bench. Her legs began catapulting strong throws of rocks.

"Please, stop that," Brittany quietly remarked.

To her great surprise, Santana Lopez stopped. The Latina looked at her.

"Why are you here and not with your friends?" Brittany asked Santana.

The Latina looked at her shoelaces. "My dad, he's kinda pushy and I don't like it. So, I'm here, getting my head cleared off. What about you?" Santana leaned her back on the bench.

"Umm…well, sort of like you. I really missed my mom."

"Where is she?" Santana asked, with no particular person referred.

"Ohio. My mom and dad were separated and divorced," Brittany answered quietly.

"Sucks balls, doesn't it? Kind of been through it. Anyway, I gotta go," Santana left the place in a hurry, leaving Brittany frustrated.

_Does she hate me that much that she won't talk to me?_

Brittany would never know. So, after a few more minutes, she trudged home and walked in her bedroom, readying herself. She's a little excited about it, she must admit. She had never been to her father's meetings with bosses and clients.

After for what seemed like an hour, the father and daughter walked out of their house and walked into Robbie's Camry. Robbie revved the engine and started driving.

They reached a very sophisticated beach house some fifteen minutes after, and it caused Brittany to almost gawk at the size.

"I designed this," Robbie said.

"Wow. This is so awesome, Dad." Brittany said.

It was true, of course. The house was minimalistic yet elegant and sophisticated. Brittany followed her father as he walked towards a doorbell. He pressed and rang it twice.

The waited for a few more seconds and the front door was opened.

"Hi, I'm Robert Pierce. Is Martin in?" Brittany's father asked.

"Yeah, he's waiting for you, in the living room. Please, come in," a polite, voice responded.

But the voice sent a chill to Brittany's spine. It was a voice she had recognized so much. Seconds later, Brittany's deep-blue eyes were met by chocolate-brown ones. It made the blonde's heart rush to a state of aneurism as she recognized the owner of those brown eyes. Her mind was screaming the name.

_Santana Lopez._


	9. Chapter 9

Brittany awkwardly walked inside the house. It was very spacious, sophisticated and very luxurious. She did not even doubt for a second that Santana was a spoiled brat. There was a couch and two club chairs that faced a 36-inch TV.

"Take a seat Mr. Pierce," Santana said, as she led him to a cream-coloured couch. Her voice rang with a hint of mocking sarcasm. "I'm just going to call my dad."

"Thank you, Miss Lopez. You are just too kind," Robbie replied in a very formal manner.

"Have a seat," Santana said, or almost grunted at Brittany.

The latter took the other side of the couch as Santana disappeared into a door. A Hispanic middle-aged man appeared form the same door shortly.

"Robert!" the man grinned and held his hand for a handshake.

"Martin," Robert firmly took his friend's hand.

"Is this your daughter?" Martin beamed at Brittany.

"Good evening, Mr. Lopez," Brittany greeted politely.

"Good evening, my dear. You are so polite. Your father must be very proud," Martin exclaimed. "Oh, maybe I should let you meet my daughter. Santana…" he called out into the other room.

"What?" an anguished voice snapped back. Santana came huffing into the living room.

"Mind your manners!" Martin growled. "Forgive my daughter," he turned to the Pierces.

"It's alright, sir," Robbie smiled and shrugged. "Teens. Been there."

"You're right," Martin smiled. "Come, let's sit by my study while my chefs are still preparing for the dinner's final touches," he led Robbie into the adjoining study.

Suddenly, he turned to his daughter and to Brittany, who was still rooted on the couch.

"Santana…why don't you take Miss Pierce to your rooms and introduce her to your hobbies?" the Hispanic man said. "We will call you when dinner is ready."

"What?" Santana wailed.

"Get along well, the two of you," Martin smiled as he walked away with his friend towards the study, leaving the Latina and the blonde.

An awkward silence hung between the two girls.

"Make yourself comfortable. You're not supposed to sulk around here and tell everyone tomorrow that you had a living hell for an evening at my house," Santana grumbled as she flopped across the obese club chair opposite of Brittany.

"I am not going to tell anyone either, if ever I have a bad evening," Brittany gazed across the room. Her eyes landed on an array of photographs that was mounted on a glass shelf at a side of the wall.

"May…I take a look at the photographs?" she asked Santana quietly.

"Yeah sure, as long as you don't try to steal the ashtray," Santana said with venom in her voice.

"I am not…no, I am never…ever going to steal from anyone!" Brittany's eyes narrowed as she gritted her teeth. She turned around and tried to calm herself down.

She might as well look at the photographs and ignored Santana, She walked up and leaned out to the photos. There was Santana in Paris, in Pisa, in Rome, in Florida, Santana with Mariah Carey, Santana Lopez with Naya Rivera.

_Rich people._ Brittany thought to herself.

There was also a photo of Santana in her middle school uniform, a cheering squad uniform, prom queen Santana. There was Santana in an elf's costume in a Christmas-themed background, smiling widely at the camera.

What caught her was a photograph that wasn't Santana and she is sure is never related to Santana. It was an emerald-eyed blonde. She felt more intrigued when she saw another photograph of Santana and the blonde, both in a skiing jacket and bonnets, smiling wide. There were more photographs as she walked across the wall of the room. There were photographs of Santana and the blonde which was seemed to be taken while they were skydiving. All the photos, the blonde seemed to always have a hand and control on the camera.

And there was a different glint in Santana's eyes. Not the glazed, dead, fiery eyes that Santana had possessed. Somehow, in the photographs, she could see a different Santana. A Santana that was more human, happier, and more real.

_That blonde might be someone special._ Brittany mused to herself.

"They're just photos, there's no story in them," Santana muttered from the chair while switching through the channels. The Latina finally settled in for a local channel on surfing.

"Man," Santana groaned as a man was engulfed in a huge wave.

"I don't see the attraction," Brittany mused.

"No one asked you anything, toothpick," Santana growled.

"Well, I wasn't talking to you, either," Brittany snapped back.

Santana completely ignored the blonde. She just turned her back and watched the surfing show.

"Who is she?" Brittany regretted her question immediately.

"None of your business," Santana begrudgingly answered, as she was busily tapping the keys on her PlayStation and completely ignoring the loud TV.

"Okay. Fine," Brittany growled. Thankfully, the chef called them for dinner. She heard her father and Santana's father laughing at a joke as they made their way towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Bee," Martin grinned at her daughter. Santana returned it with a glare. "Let's go to dinner, we're so starving…" Martin laughed out.

The four of them went toward the kitchen, with Martin and Robbie doing most of the talking. They sat down around the 18th century six-seater dining table.

They were served appetizers, then some light soup, the main course. During the dessert, Martin started to ask Brittany.

"So, Miss Pierce, what do you love to do?" Martin asked.

"Please, call me Brittany," the blonde smiled. In the corner of her eye, she could see Santana scoff. Her father must have heard it though, because Santana was being thrown a real sharp look by her father.

"Well, Brittany…what do you love to do?"

"I like to take photographs. Of people, of everything. I also love to dance. It's my passion," Brittany answered, albeit formally.

"Mhmm..." Martin smiled. "That's beautiful. I like photography, too."

"Thank you," Brittany shyly said.

"My daughter, Santana, loves to surf. She also loved skydiving," Martin smiled.

"Wow, that's very beautiful. That's awesome," Robbie smiled. "You must be very proud, Martin."

"Oh please…" Santana rolled her eyes, making sure that Brittany had seen her glare after her utterance.

"Santana…" her father said.

"I'm done eating!" Santana exclaimed and shot up upstairs.

"Teenagers," Martin sighed and smiled at Robbie.

"Mine acts like one," Robbie shrugged.

"Dad?" Brittany groaned. "You're just an old man. Old loving man."

The three of them laughed. They all dug into dessert and Martin took Brittany into the study, where numerous portraits were hung and a lot of books were arranged on shelves. It reminded Brittany of an old library.

And then there was the portrait of Santana and the emerald-eyed blonde. It made Brittany swallow hard. However, her curiosity seemed to get the best of her.

"Umm…Mr. Lopez?" Brittany asked, her eyes never leaving the portrait.

"Yes? Ah, that was made in the Boracay Island sometime last year. My daughter and Dianna were spending two weeks in the Philippines and they had it painted. I heard the person who painted it was a disabled one. Lost use of his arm and leg."

"Wow. They're beautiful. It looked so real," Brittany said in awe.

"I know. Too bad Dianna had left her," Martin sighed. There was a killing silence.

Brittany's mouth ran dry as she asked her next question. "Forgive me, sir, but why? You sounded so sad about it. What happened to Santana and Dianna?"

"Nothing happened actually. It's none of your fucking business."

"Santana! Stop that!" Martin barked.

"Well, she stops asking to many questions, then I might have stopped in the first place," Santana sneered at Brittany.

The blonde tried to control her anger that was penting up inside.

"Dad!" Brittany called. Her father rushed in and saw Santana's rock-hard stare on Brittany.

"Oh, Martin," Robbie sighed.

"I'm sorry, dear. Sorry for my daughter's misconduct. Santana, to your room. Now."

Santana took the flight of stairs with heavy steps. The Pierces also opted to leave the house earlier and as they were driving across the road back to the house, Brittany did not talk to her father. She was busily figuring out who Dianna was.

_Too bad she left her…_

_Santana always gets super touchy about the blonde…_

Brittany, hoping that her guess was right went straight to her bedroom soon as they arrived. She slumped on her bed, thinking about the night. Santana had insulted her almost throughout the evening.

_Santana Lopez shall pay._

She had drifted off to sleep when her shallow slumber was interrupted by a 'thud' on her bedroom floor. She's pretty certain that someone was there. And it might be danger.

She slowly took the rack which she filled with countless photographs on her hand.

_Better safe than sorry._

The figure stood up again. Brittany was ready to hurl the rack at the figure when someone just stepped on her feet and the figure started to feel awkward. Brittany quickly switched the light on.

And there she was, in her PJ's with a girl who was wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers and a grey hoodie stood looking at her.

"Hi. I came here to apologize," Santana Lopez stared at her sneakers, and then looked up to the electric-blue eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Brittany looked suspiciously at the Latina in her bedroom. Santana nervously fidgeted with her fingers.

"Did I…did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, sort of," Brittany kept it straight, although she wanted to laugh out hard in front of Santana's face.

"Sorry, I should be going," Santana walked towards the window.

"You're not going to use the front door?" Brittany smiled.

"No, you're dad's probably asleep. I should…I should be going," Santana stammered as she climbed out of the window without saying anything. She landed on the Pierce's back yard with a thud. The Latina took great strides and started to disappear into the darkness.

_Fuck, Lopez, what the hell just happened? Santana you are such a fucking wimp. You're just going to apologize to her!_ Santana uttered a few curses under her breath as she huffed through the darkness.

"Hey, wait!" Brittany tried to do a whispered shout towards the Latina. "Wait!" Brittany took no time as she slipped into her sneakers, not even bothering that she was wearing her PJ's when she jumped out her window.

Brittany could hear a ruffle of bushes on her left.

"Santana?"

There was no answer. But the blonde still heard a distant rustle of the leaves. She walked further into the dark that is only accentuated by the pale golden spotlight form the moon. She could make out Santana's shadow against the darkness.

"Hey, Santana wait," she called out loudly. This effectively caught the Latina's attention.

"What?" the Latina yelled, evident that she's irritated.

"I'm sorry, too," Brittany softly said.

"It's okay. Go back home," Santana said and turned her back on the blonde and waited for the blonde to move away. "Now," she added, albeit a little angered.

Brittany stood rooted to the ground for a moment, and then finally spoke in a very calm tone.

"If you really want to talk about her and you can't find anyone to talk to, you can ask your father about our home phone number," Brittany walked away.

"Hey, Brittany," Santana called.

"Yeah?" Brittany was tempted to run towards the brunette and cradle the dark-haired girl, seeing her so vulnerable.

"Are you going to tell the people that I'm lame?" Santana asked worriedly.

"No. Not today," Brittany smiled a little smile, and then left the Latina.

_Give her time, Brittany. She's not bad at all, just a little messed up and hurting, that's why she's mean. You get past her walls, she'd be okay. Try to help her. If you want to make a difference in this place._

After the rustling of leaves faded into the distance, Santana could not take it anymore. She leaned on a redwood tree trunk and sniffed. Hot tears fell as she cursed the air with several Spanish curses.

She hated Dianna. She hated Brittany. She had a reason to hate Dianna. She left her, castrated her. But she had no reason to hate Brittany. No, there was.

_Brittany reminds her so much of Dianna. _

And what Santana had wanted to find in Dianna, she saw it in Brittany. It would only be a matter of time that she'd fall in love with the bubbly blonde.

_And a matter of time for the blonde to leave her, too. Just like what Dianna had done to her._

Santana Lopez could not allow that.

Her anguish turned to tears as she cursed the whole thing with Brittany. She dabbed her fists to her eyes, in an effort to wipe her tears away. Finally she calmed and started walking home.

Brittany wasn't so sure of what she had done that night. She had left Santana out in the dark. She felt she was responsible if ever something would happen to Santana. At around 11:17, she couldn't hold it no longer, so she dialled a number she'd never dial if she was thinking straight. She called the Lopez's.

"Hello?" Santana's tired voice drifted through the line. It made Brittany's breath hitch and she utterly and completely forgot what she wanted to say.

"Sorry, wrong number," she stuttered at the other end, then quickly hung up.

_Fuck, Brittany! You are so stupid!_

Brittany curled up into a ball as she thought things over. Why does she have to be so over reactive? There was something her mind and heart that told her the reason why she felt that way, although she just shrugged it off and she couldn't point it out.

Or, she couldn't really dare to point it out.

She fell asleep several hour after, and she had spent almost five hours dwelling on things, mainly on Santana Lopez.

The next day wasn't any better for Brittany. She still had those perky little frustrations about things. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave her a you-are-so-busted look.

She went down the stairs and munched on her meal as her father continued talking about the Lopez family.

And the only thing she'd care about was when her father poured her a glass of orange juice.

"…so Martin thought that it would be a nice idea if his daughter could teach you to surf, and I think it's awesome," Robbie smiled.

"What?" Brittany blurted out. "What the hell?"

"Why?" Robbie sounded utterly confused.

"Remember the kid who threw me a slushie?" Brittany raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, it so happened that it was Santana's slushie," Brittany said with an air of dismissal.

"Well, we can really tell Mr. Lopez you don't like to surf," Robbie mumbled.

"I don't know. I want to clear my head off for a bit. I don't know," Brittany shrugged her head and stared at the clock. It was almost one in the afternoon.

She couldn't believe that Santana Lopez could actually do that to her. And no one had ever made her wake up that late.

"Oh, by the way," Robbie looked at her as he was doing the dishes. "Why did you wake up so late today? It's not like I am trying to be a killjoy or something, but…"

"I don't know, Dad. I kinda slept it out," Brittany shrugged. Suddenly, she felt so awkward about not being able to be certain of things.

"Okay…" he wiped his hands on a towel. He then moved back to his study, leaving Brittany alone in the kitchen.

Finally, Brittany felt so damn stupid about sitting at the kitchen counter so she did the dishes she had used and went up to her father.

"Hey, Dad, can I take a walk?" Brittany asked.

"Of course," Robbie replied.

"Thanks." Brittany walked towards her bedroom and took her camera with her. She held her car keys, then put it back to the table top beside her bed.

_You said you wanted to walk._

"Be back for dinner, princess," Robbie called after her as Brittany stepped out of the house.

The breezy afternoon air rushed inside Brittany's lungs and she started to walk down the boardwalk and beyond towards the beach.

The lapping of the waves made a music-like rhythm on Brittany's ear as she kicked off her shoes and stuffed her socks into her sneakers. She picked it up and carried it as she walked along, letting her feet wander along the wet sand.

She walked farther down the beach until she had reached a discreetly covered cove. It was quiet and an area was covered with a velvet moss and the sand met with the water. The water was in a deep blue hue and was very inviting to Brittany. She unslung the camera from her neck and took a photo of the sea.

_It looked like…paradise._

There was a faint rustle of the leaves, catching the blonde's attention and Brittany walked further into the cove to check out what it is and she saw a figure dab out a fist towards her eyes. And she never expected that she could see her that way.

Santana Lopez, her knees together and was huddled into a tiny human ball, her eyes softly shedding quiet tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Brittany stepped on a twig and it caused Santana to turn around and meet the blonde's gaze. The Latina did not speak, nor snap or bite her head off. Santana just turned her face away and stared blankly into the sea.

Santana could feel her coming. Brittany was sitting a distance from her, carefully setting her shoes beside Santana's and putting the camera above the shoes.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Brittany asked Santana. She took her camera into her hands and took a picture of the sea.

"I don't know," she's not really up to insult her now, nor talk to anyone. The pain in her chest was tremendously searing at her system. Just knowing the blonde was just a few feet away from her sent her heart screaming to high heavens.

"It would be very boastful and an understatement if I would tell you that I feel your pain, Santana. I'm sorry at what happened about you and your past. But I think it's time you have to find someone whom you can trust, and listen to you," Brittany said without looking at Santana directly, just fidgeting with her camera.

A long, dragging silence hung upon them. Brittany looked up, and saw that Santana's eyes just turned from vulnerable chocolate orbs to dark, glazed and lifeless obsidians.

"I…I must be going along, now, Santana. Have a nice day," Brittany smiled at the Latina, who just ignored her as she got up. She grabbed her shoes and took great strides back to the same direction she has treaded on.

Brittany was already thinking of swimming in the sea just to clear her head off. Her encounters with Santana are actually emotionally stressful to her, causing her frustrations she knew she couldn't deal with. Not for so long.

She went home in a rushed manner and quickly slipped into a pair of black bikinis that just accentuated her toned stomach and sexy body. She rushed outside, with only a big, lanky sleeved shirt that rested on her fair and sexy thighs. She walked towards the cove and before reaching it; she took another path down towards the white-sandy beach and buried her toes into the wet, moist sand.

_It felt so beautiful._

The sleeved shirt slipped away from the blonde's body and in a few moments, a splash was heard and Brittany was already in the water, swimming to her heart's content.

Santana pictured out Brittany in her mind and for more than a while, deep down in her head, the blonde's words stayed.

_But I think it's time you have to find someone whom you can trust, and listen to you…_

She smiled and relaxed a little as the cove went quiet again. She looked up at the blue sky above her. She's getting crazy. She always wronged Brittany for Dianna.

_That blonde was right. She needs someone to trust and lean on._

Trust was really something that never crossed Santana's deck of cards. She never trusted anyone when it comes to he own emotions. She never permitted herself to be cheesy for someone. And the Latina finds it pretty comical when she sees two lovers holding hands.

_Or maybe she just pitied herself because actually, at the end of the day, she just feels so alone that it fucking hurts._

She mused over the lapping waves as it made a relaxing, rhythmic sound against the soft white sand. The day was quickly fleeting, the sun sinking into the Pacific's horizontal stretch. She scoffed at the idea of her trusting someone with her emotions.

_It's time to go home._

The first star appeared across the horizon. It was bright, clear and somehow, Santana was compelled to stare at it, and stay a little longer. She watched the stars marching into the summer sky.

She had been staring at the starry sky for a while. Well, she didn't care because no one's actually looking. She just stayed there, and just remembered her times with Dianna. Well, it seemed like worlds away from now, although it's just a year that had passed since she left.

_She misses Dianna so much, that she'd call her name out into the night._

Her trail of thoughts was interrupted as she heard a yelp and a muffled groan, accentuated by splashes of water. She looked out down towards the sea and all she could make out was the tuff of blonde hair wildly entangled into the water.

_It was Dianna. She's night swimming._

Suddenly, she realized that the yelps were not of the fun and enjoyment, but the commotion was of panic and a hysterical help was fluttering out through the air. It was a shrill cry, some sort of music in Santana's ear. But, there's no time for that now.

Santana ran towards the water and quickly swam towards the wriggling blonde.

"Hold on, Di…don't let go!" she pleaded, almost as hysterical as the swimmer.

"Wait…what?" the swimmer groaned as the cramp in her legs crept higher to her thighs.

"I'm going to get you on shore, Di…" Santana said, full of worry and kicked through the water, dragging the blonde swimmer along. They reached the shore and the Latina dropped on the sand.

"Who's Di? Is that a short for Dianna?" It took Santana a few moments to realize that the swimmer wasn't really Dianna.

It was Brittany.

Santana mentally kicked herself for being so dumb, well, she might have been thinking of Dianna too much during the afternoon that she had started seeing things. She started to associate every, well a blonde-headed girl to the love that she had lost.

_Crap. She had been keeping the pain confined inside for so long that she started imagining things._

"Hey, you're soaked wet. Come on, let's go to my house so you can get a change," Brittany spoke up.

"Look, I can manage already. My house is just near…" Santana said indifferently.

"As far as I can remember about your house is that…it's like an hour's walk away from here. I've got a map of Santa Barbara in my room, so…" Brittany shrugged and gave out a lazy smile.

"Besides, I want to return the favour of you saving me. See, I can hardly move my legs out there and thanks a lot," Brittany's smile did not falter.

"The water's too cold for a night swimming," Santana growled. "Especially that you're body wasn't used to the sea."

"Well, that and…I don't know. You did not go home yet?"

"That's none of your business," Santana snapped.

"Well, it is mine now. Come on, let's get you near to some warm fireplace and let me get you some dry clothes. My house's nearer," Brittany held out a hand. "Besides, you need to explain to me why you called me with the wrong name."


	12. Chapter 12

No matter how her pride told her that she should refuse at the blonde's offer, Santana just found herself being dragged and trailing behind the blonde as they both made way towards the Pierce's house.

_The house was just small, but very comforting,_ Santana mused. They took the steps and through the deep porch. Santana's eyes fell upon a very inviting swing with two pillows and a blanket unabashedly strewn across the mattress on the swing.

They both went inside the house, apparently discovering that Robbie Pierce was not there. A note was stuck on the fridge door. Brittany took it and read it out loud.

"Gone to L.A. for an emergency meeting. Roast is in the oven." Brittany grinned overly to herself. Then she turned for the stairs.

"Wash the salts away from your body. There's a bathroom upstairs on the right turn," Brittany said as she took the flight of stairs and looked down at Santana, who was at the foot of the stairway.

"Come on, I don't think I have to tell you twice," Brittany sternly said.

Uncertainty mirrored at the brunette's face before she slowly climbed up the stairs. Somehow, the blonde had that effect on her. Enchanting, enthralling, and drawing her nearer and nearer to the blonde. Brittany was addictive.

She just found herself in front of the bathroom, with Brittany behind her back.

"You get into a nice hot shower and then have a cold one after it. It would help you relax. I'm going to get your clothes, San."

The nickname sent chills to Santana's spine, making her skin tingle. She went into the shower and turned it on. Brittany was right. The shower had really made her senses relax.

Brittany came back shortly, bringing a towel and a grey boy short and a shirt. The blonde knocked at the bathroom door impatiently.

"San? Are done there?" Brittany went inside the bathroom and her shadow silhouetted against the glazed marble dividing the shower from the tub and left the towel and clothes on the sink. "Come down when you're done."

Santana's naked body made shadows on the glass, sending Brittany's heart beat insanely.

"Yeah, in a minute!" Santana said back and she stared at the ceiling.

_There's something really off tonight. Maybe it's because of her weakened resolve against her petty feelings for Brittany, or maybe Brittany's advice or Brittany's closeness to her body…she would never know._

Santana went out of the bathroom, only to be greeted by an empty hallway. She descended the flight of stairs and went prodding into the living room. She slumped on the couch. The kitchen was springing to life, and she smelled the creamy chocolate drink wafting across the air. Brittany was wearing an overly huge Auburn University shirt that seemed to her father's old baseball shirt.

_Her stomach grumbled._

"Hi!" the blonde beamed as she brought two mugs of the steaming drink.

"Hi," Santana looked up at the blonde, and then suddenly let her eyes drop down.

"Here, have some chocolate," Brittany set down the mugs on the coffee table. She quickly got up and started the fire.

"Why are you doing this?" Santana asked, albeit angrily.

"What?"

"Why are you trying to be all nice to me? It's as if you really kno-"

"I believe in you, Santana. I believe that you are indeed a beautiful woman and never a rude bitch. You just hurt others because you had been hurt, too," Brittany cut her off. Her voice wasn't violent or hurtful. It was just a plain statement.

Santana was tongue-tied. She just looked at the blonde, and blinked her eyes a few times.

Brittany sat beside Santana on the couch and took her mug. "Santana, I want to be your friend. Don't you see it?"

"I can't," Santana said softly. It was the simplest, most honest thing she could ever say to someone.

"Why not? You've been hurt before, I know that. But, maybe you could give fate another shot, and maybe…just maybe, you will see that you deserve to have a friend. I know I am not perfect, but I want to help you," Brittany took Santana's hand into her own.

"I…I don't know," Santana stammered and looked into the most compelling ocean-blue eyes she could ever see.

"It's alright. I'm not pushing you though," Brittany looked at her chocolate drink.

Then there was silence.

"Brittany…" Santana heard her own self call out the blonde's name.

"What? Do you want anything?"

"No. Just…just…" Santana stammered.

"Hey Santana, when I told you that you need someone to trust, you can trust me. You can count on that," blue eyes met the brown ones.

"I…I don't know…Brittany," Santana looked away. "She's just…just…so…I just miss her so much…"

"Santana…" Brittany held out on Santana's hand. "Tell me everything you want to tell. Just let it all out."

"I just miss her so much…so much that I start to see things and I call her out in my sleep…God, why does she have to leave me like this?" Santana's eyes brimmed with tears. She almost felt like it was wrong at the time. But somehow, having Brittany comfort her seemed to be so right and so good.

"I don't want to be hurt anymore, but…every time I think of her it hurts, I did not deserve her. I always think that when I get something good for me, the universe will just soon fuck me over like some nasty crap that I just get to be hurt each time…" Santana's chest heaved up and down, her breaths were shortened.

The silence lingered upon the room and Brittany started to speak.

"We were given fragile hearts, Santana…" Brittany looked at the Latina to make sure that she was heard by the Latina.

"Why? " Santana wailed out.

"Because, over the course of time, at some point in our life, we get to meet some people on the road, who are going to repair the breaks and cracks in our hearts and take care of it," Brittany replied.

"I…don't know. The world hated me…"

"Santana, every one of us deserved something special. You had her and it was special, and you deserved it. You don't really have to put up those high walls because they won't help you solve the problem. Friends do," Brittany held Santana's hand.

"Dianna left me."

"Sometimes, we fall in love, and we break. But someone will come along and fix it. And we all deserve that someone…because that someone had actually loved us even before the both of you laid eyes on each other."

"Why do you always believe in love?" Santana asked with a voice of anguish.

"Because I believe in you, Santana."

_The blue sapphires met the dark-brown obsidians._


	13. Chapter 13

They talked throughout the evening. The blonde listened intently at Santana, occasionally nodding at some things and sometimes rub the Latina's back. Nonetheless, Brittany had kept on holding Santana's hand.

Santana kind of felt it good too, and the Latina leaned on the blonde's body. She felt the warm, ensuring embrace that Brittany had wrapped around her waist.

"I'm not…well, don't you feel weird?" Santana stammered.

"No. Just because you are in love with a girl, that doesn't mean that I have to discriminate you. Is that also the reason why you act…the way you are?"

"Yeah. Santa Barbara…it's a fucking place full of close-minded fuckers, they were never able to get over that I dated a girl," Santana eased back into the couch.

"You say the f word a lot," Brittany looked at her lap.

"It kind of, relaxes me. It just…well, I don't know. It's just natural to me…"

"You should work on it, Santana. It's not good to curse, you know," Brittany smiled a smug little smile.

"I will, if you learn surfing," Santana quipped grinned, successfully making the air lighter.

"How did you know I can't surf?" Brittany looked shocked.

"You know how much of a blabbermouth Rachel is."

"Well, she's loud, but…" Brittany dropped her arms desperately.

"Besides, I would be glad if you'd learn it for me. Don't tell me you're scared."

"Well, I for one am not scared of surfing. Maybe…you can teach me then," Brittany leaned on her side of the couch.

"I'd be glad to," Santana automatically said with a genuine smile.

For Brittany, it was another Santana in front of her.

"You have a beautiful smile, Santana."

Santana was at a loss of words. She had heard a lot of people admire her beauty, but they used carnal words to describe her. It never occurred to her that someone called her as someone beautiful. Maybe because she is actually a bitch, no one noticed her. But this girl…she could only smile at the blonde.

"You're welcome," Brittany grinned.

Santana's brows furrowed. The brunette quickly let out a snort.

"Believe me, Santana, I know. You were never called beautiful before, but I know you are. I just know. Just accept it, you are such an awesome girl, and you just can't see it," Brittany looked deep into Santana's eyes.

"I lived my life as if I had nothing to lose…because I had lost everything before," Santana looked out the window.

"Well, now that you had a chat with me. Now that we are talking like this, I think you have found a friend. Which you're not going to lose," Brittany pulled Santana's face softly towards her.

"Look at me," Brittany said. "I want to be your friend. I don't ask you tell to all of Santa Barbara that we are friends. I just want you to be my friend and trust me. I know you need a friend, and we could be. I'm just here for you."

"But, Brittany…" Santana said her name out, and it felt good rolling in her tongue. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I believe in you, Santana."

Once again, the Latina just sat there, uncertain of what she would say. Her mind raced against her loud heartbeat.

"I…I should be going," Santana finally made it out.

"Oh, yeah, sure. It's sort of…late," Brittany lamely said and stared at the wall clock. It read seven thirty in the evening.

"Walk me to the front door?" Santana asked.

"Glad to do so."

The two girls stood up and walked towards the front door.

"Hey Brittany, thanks for tonight."

"No, Santana…thanks, for everything. Especially for trusting me."

"See you, tomorrow. I'll text you where we can both meet up for your first surfing lessons," Santana, being the shorter girl, tiptoed to kiss the blonde's cheek. "Take care."

The last words rolled from her tongue, almost barely a whisper but the blonde seemed to hear it.

_Santana meant in from the deepest of her heart and out into the highest heavens._

On an impulse, Brittany, in turn hugged the shorter girl. "You, too. Take care, and don't you drink too much tonight if Puck or any of your guys take you for a drink."

"Yeah, sure. I should be going now. Goodnight," Santana ran the steps and out towards the driveway. She gave Brittany one final wave and walked away.

Brittany went inside the house and started to pick up the mugs and washed them with the warm, soapy water. While doing it, she hummed a little tune to herself.

After doing the mugs and devouring the microwave-heated roast beef, Brittany made her way towards her bedroom, casually sat on her desk and started opening her phone and reading all of Quinn's messages. Just like the other messages, it was always the crying Quinn who can never get over their friendship.

She tapped out a reply to Quinn, it was very awkward, trying to convince the smaller blonde that she can't afford to forget Quinn, after all. After thinking for split-second, she cleared the text and dialled Quinn's number instead.

"Hi," Quinn's shrill voice rang.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Good. How about you? It's like years we talked, I missed you so much, I just want your ass back here in Lima," Quinn babbled out into the phone.

"Quinn, the last time we talked on the phone, it was like…last week."

"Like as if it was a short time, oh come on, Britts, so how is Santa Barbara's fitting for you?"

"Good as ever."

"What about that cocky surfer that you hated?"

"Okay. I talked to her."

"And?"

"I got to know her better."

"Jesus, Brittany, please tell me more."

"Well, I have one thing for sure. She's going to teach me surfing," Brittany found herself smiling.

"Wow. Is she any beautiful?"

"Yes. She's got a beautiful soul."

"Sweet, I was really talki-" There was a yell coming from somewhere in the background of Quinn's, calling her name.

Brittany knew what will happen next.

"Oh, Brittany, I have to go. Bye."

"Okay. Take care, Quinn." Brittany closed her phone and rested her head on her palms. She can never get that brunette out of her head, even though she had already wracked her brain in ways so she can divert her attention from Santana.

Her phone buzzed. She quickly opened it, thinking it was Quinn or Rachel. Unfortunately, it was an unknown number.

_Thnks 4 2dy. G'night. –S._

Speaking of the devil.

Brittany's heart skipped for a beat after she had read Santana's text message. With shaky hands, Brittany managed to tap out a 'you're welcome' reply to Santana. It was just a simple appreciation, but hell, Brittany felt as if there were butterflies in her stomach.

After having a big argument with her mind about sleeping or taking a long, relaxing bath, Brittany's pro-shower half won. She went to her adjacent bathroom and turned on the water. She even lighted some scented candles.

She stepped into the soapy water that smelled like lavenders. Her mind started to relax and she felt at peace with herself. Then her mind started to drift back towards that certain brunette.

_Santana is just so…perfect. She was beautiful, yet conceited. She wanted to help Santana…she's…she's…everything to Brittany._

Brittany had finally pointed it out, but it seemed to astonish her so much that she jolted from her comfortable position in the tub and sent soap suds into the air.

_She found herself madly falling in love with the brunette._


	14. Chapter 14

Brittany was sulking in the couch in front of movie that was probably produced eons ago when there was a knock on the front door. Maybe it was the most eventful thing that happened over the afternoon. Her father, being the nearest from the door, went up to get it.

"Hi, Mr. Pierce, is your daughter in?" It was Santana's voice.

Brittany jumped from the couch in a heartbeat and stood behind her father.

"Yes, she's here. What is it you want?"

"Umm," Santana's head seemed like a zebra's when she saw the blonde behind the older man. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, feel free," Robbie stood aside and gave way for Santana.

"Hi, how are you?" Brittany smiled.

"Good. Want to check out the beach?"

"Umm, sure. Hey Dad, can I?" Brittany turned to her father.

"Of course," Robbie nodded to Brittany.

The two girls left Robbie and they treaded the boardwalk. It was an overcast sky and the waves were a little rowdy.

"So, I was wondering, maybe, I could take you out for dinner instead, since it would be very unsafe for surfing. Look at the waves. It would be suicidal if you surf in that kind of gnarly waves. I'm going to go get your surfboard. You can use some of my own and then I will take you out for dinner," Santana said as they walked along the path that leads to Finn's house. Then she remembered that Brittany just listened to her last evening and it did not mean that she can date her.

_Hell, she doesn't even know if Brittany's into girls._

"No, it's not like a date, I just want to…get back to last evening, you know," Santana shrugged. Her relaxed features suddenly shifted to shock as she saw Rachel's car parked beside Finn's own.

"What the fu-" Santana remembered what Brittany said to her last evening. "Fudge!" she screamed then looked lamely at Brittany, who in turn, nodded to her in affirmation.

"I think they're dating," Brittany smiled to herself.

"Come on, let's check it out. I'm just going to ask him about my old thrusters so I can give it to you to surf on."

"Thrusters to surf on?" Brittany felt the colour drain from her face as she stared at Santana's back.

"Oh, it's a three-finned surfboard, kind of easier for you to learn because they're the most common," Santana looked at her.

Brittany seemed to get the hang of it and followed suit to the brunette.

"Hey, Hudson! Where were the thrusters from last year? I really need it, for Brittany to surf on," Santana yelled.

"I don't know, Puck's got it. And Tana, it's a messy sea today, not good for surfing," Finn said back.

Rachel yelped for a moment and shrieked. "Yayyy! Oh my god, you're going to learn surfing? Wow, I love that Britts…"

"Shut up Rachel! She's probably going to be a kook and won't know a thing about surfing, in turn staining our reputation. Santa Barbara has no place for dumb, blonde kooks like her," Dave grumbled behind her.

"Listen, Goliath… I don't care if you think that having Brittany around us would kill you, but I don't care. If you can't deal with the fact that I am teaching a blonde kook how to surf…out," Santana pointed the door.

"No, you can't Santana!" Finn got up and looked at the Latina.

"I…I think I should leave…" Brittany said softly.

"No, you stay. If you leave, we will both leave, you're not leaving alone," Santana said with much vehemence that all of them squirmed at her voice.

"Hey, guys…chill it out," Puck said tensely.

"Fine, I'm leaving. This whole damn pack is also falling apart anyway. I might as well stick to the popular guys now," Dave retreated to the door.

"That's it! Go to Sebastian! It's not like I am trying to confine you in here. I don't have anything against it, leave."

"Santana! You can't do that!"

"Oh, hell yeah? Are you leaving too, huh, Puck? Answer me!" Santana screamed.

"No. Santana, but if you…"

"Puck, this is important," Santana said.

"But, Santana…well, I don't argue with you, I just don't want to lose Dave," Finn said innocently.

"Take your sides, gentleman," Santana glared at them. But, before she could know it, Brittany had already bolted out of the door. She wanted to chase her back, but Rachel had clutched her arm.

"Let her go. You've made her upset," Rachel glared.

"Take your hands off me, you goddamned troll," Santana snapped and yanked her hands from Rachel's death-grip.

"Santana! That's my girlfriend!"

"The fact that she's dated that Christian freak at Sebastian's wing doesn't make her excepted from my tongue, now Finn, whose side you're on?"

"I'm on your side, Tana," Puck said.

"I'm in," Finn finally said.

"Good," Santana said and straightened up. "Finn, I just want you to introduce your girlfriend's mouth to silence when I am near her. You know how much I hate loud, yapping bitches," Santana casually said.

"Hey, that's not tr-"

"Shut up, hobbit!" Santana screamed.

"Come on, Rachel…it's not worth it," Finn pulled Rachel away from Santana, who started to walk to the door.

"I'll get the thrusters Puck," Santana said and went out the door to look for the blonde.

She walked across the boardwalk but she could not find her. She walked towards the Pierce's.

"Hello?" she knocked but nobody answered her. Mr. Pierce's car wasn't there and there seemed to be no sign of Brittany whatsoever. She tried to look at other places. She went to the cove, but there was no Brittany.

Santana went walking without direction, just kicking random stones whenever one crosses her way until she reached those familiar redwoods and the back road.

And then there was Brittany, sitting behind a tree trunk, her shoulders rocking against her sobs.

"Hey," Santana softly called.

Brittany did not answer, instead, her shoulders rocked more vigorously than ever.

"Hey, hey…please, it's going to be okay. It's okay," Santana cradled the blonde.

"It's not okay…" Brittany sniffed. "You're going to leave…or…or…make me leave…"

"No, no one will leave nobody. I won't leave you. I'm not going to make you leave either," Santana wiped the blonde's tears away with her thumb.

"But…but, what about your friends? What about Dave? He's going to go to Sebastian…you'll lose your team," Brittany sniffed.

"He's going to curve back, or not. But I am so stuck with you," Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde a some sort of assurance that she would not leave.

"Why did you leave so soon, Britt?"

"I…I don't know. I feel as if you don't need me anymore and I don't want to hear you say something that would get me hurt and get my heart broken. I've been there, Santana. I know how much it hurts being rejected," Brittany could not stop her tears from falling as her anguish for her own mother crept in her heart.

"No, no one will leave you…no one will reject you. Not anymore. If you were rejected before, I promise I won't," Santana held up a hand.

"Pinkie promise?" the blonde held out a pinkie, to which Santana took as her nose scrunched because she smiled.

"Pinkie promise. I won't leave you, Britt. I'm not like the good-for-nothing idiot who left a nice, awesome person as you."

Brittany's strained look caught Santana's eyes. "That idiot was my mother."

At first, Brittany expected that Santana would profusely apologize, and convince her that Anne Pierce still loved her but she just looked at her, brown eyes piercing the blue ones and Brittany thought she was just being delirious.

"Tell me. Everything of it," she heard Santana say.


	15. Chapter 15

Santana listened to Brittany, and never said any word at all. She just leaned on the tree and sat beside the blonde and listened to the blonde as she poured and cried her heart out.

"And I feel like I am shouting on the rooftops, screaming to the top of my lungs and, no one listened. I feel as if, or if they have listened, probably they would not care. It doesn't feel right, or fair," Brittany looked out to the trees.

"I did not want to leave Ohio, but it seemed as if I don't have place to be called home right now," Brittany said as she picked up a twig and poked it to the soft soil.

"You have a place to come home to, Britt. Me. I can be your home, we're friends, remember?" Santana smiled a smug little smile and looked at the blue eyes.

"Of course, we are friends," Brittany stated it in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

A comfortable silence hung between them. They felt as if they were best friends that they have known each other all their lives and it just felt s right staying there cuddled together under the shade of a tree.

"Quinn would've loved this place, she's an environment freak," Brittany chuckled. Then she quieted down as she saw Santana's questioning look.

"She's my old best friend back in Ohio, Santana," Brittany smiled.

"Oh," Santana said, almost as guiltily because she had been too explicit of showing her unconstrained jealousy when her newly-found best friend mentions an 'old best friend back in Ohio'.

"I mean…well, it hurts to leave her, and a few more other friends back in Ohio," Brittany gave out a sad little smile.

"I know," Santana wondered who were those 'few more other friends' that Brittany had mentioned.

Brittany smiled knowingly. "Sam, he's very different. He's part of the McKinley Titans, but then again, he's not like all those arrogant, dumb athletes," Brittany smiled at the mention of Sam's name.

Santana finally got the hang of things and she cursed the air silently.

_Fuck._ _She's got a boyfriend._

"But we broke up when I left Ohio. I feel sorry for him. But I know I would feel sorrier if I did not end it soon. If I still kept our relationship, I will end up hurting him, or both of us," Brittany said as she leaned her head on Santana's shoulder.

_Ray of hope._

"Why? I think you both can work it out," Santana said.

"Well, I will surely end up hurting him, because, I have someone else, that I have fallen in love with," Brittany said.

"Okay," Santana said, the bile in her gut tasted bitter in as her last stream of hope that she would date the girl that meant the world to her faded into the dark. She wouldn't even dare ask who it was. So, she just averted the subject.

"So, maybe we can go together buy you some surfing stuff, tomorrow then, or over the weekend?" Santana asked.

"Sure, that would be fun," Brittany grinned. "And hopefully, tomorrow I can start learning how to surf."

"You're not that excited, are you?" Santana grinned.

Brittany softly slapped Santana's arm.

"Ow, that hurts," Santana quipped.

"Didn't you promise to take me to dinner?"

"I did," Santana smiled. "Want to walk it off now? We can go now, so we can walk at the beach for a while," Santana smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Help me up," Brittany held out her hands for Santana to pull her up.

"I hate you very much," Santana growled.

"Thank you," Brittany giggled as the Latina pulled her up.

"Come on, let's get our munches," Santana smiled.

They took a small, slow walk across the board walk and continued on to a diner. Both girls sat at the table beside a window, in accord to Brittany's request. A black girl with the Mercedes J. written on her nameplate approached them.

"Hi, Wheezy," Santana said at a black girl who was wearing a red shirt and white jeans. "Give me a pizza," Santana said, and then turned to Brittany. "Is pizza any good for you? Any drinks?"

"Yes, it would be nice and some iced tea," Brittany said softly.

"Two glasses of iced tea," Santana repeated what Brittany had said.

"What happened to the beer?" Mercedes asked, only to be elbowed by Santana.

"Shut up," Santana growled-whispered and giving the black girl a fierce look, careful that it wouldn't go noticed by the blonde who was sitting and looking at the menu from across her side of the table.

"Pizza and iced tea coming up," Mercedes pretended as if nothing had happened.

"Why did you give her an elbow, San?"

"What?" Santana tried to play innocent.

"I saw you nudge her side. You shouldn't do that," Brittany smiled subtlely.

_That girl, she's…if she wasn't looking at her, she would never ever know that she had given Wheezy a knock._

_Wait…that means Brittany was looking at her all the time._

"S-sorry," Santana lamely said.

"You're not going to do it again, right?"

"No," Santana bent her head down.

"Well, I'm not that mad. It's just that, you can't do that to your expense. Do you get me, honey?"

"Yeah, mum," Santana rolled her eyes. Shortly after that, Mercedes came with their pizza and drinks. Brittany smiled at Santana and she took a slice towards her mouth, completely enthralling the brunette.

"Is she…" Mercedes shrugged.

"No," Santana answered, direct and straight to the point. Mercedes might have sensed that Santana was pulling the bitch card out because the quickly retreated back to the counter.

"Ever since the whole Santa Barbara knew the story about me and Dianna, they kind of looked funny at me as someone who just got perverted when I walk around with a girl. That's why I always hang around with Puck and Finn…and Dave," Santana looked around and glared at someone from Brittany's back.

"If you don't want to stay here, we can take a walk," Brittany said, suddenly sensing the lecherous, piercing looks thrown at them from all over the diner.

"If you feel uncomfortable, then maybe we should," Santana said, and wiped her mouth.

"Well, I am uncomfortable of the looks they are giving us right now," Brittany said under her breath.

"Come on. Let's leave this place. I'm not going to ditch you out because they threw us lewd looks, let's walk you home," Santana said hastily.

"Okay," Brittany also stood up as Santana got up from her chair. They went out of the diner, out into the cold night air.

They walked for a few more steps and out into the sandy beach. Suddenly, she felt Brittany's hands hold her own.

"San, can we sit at the cove? It would kind of, feel nice and I just want to stay with you for a while."

_Wait…what? Did Brittany just say she wanted to be with her? She must really be losing it._

"Oh-kay," Santana gave out a smile and they made their way to the cove.

They settled comfortably on the sand, lying on their backs. There were just a few stars which are hazy due to the overcast skies.

"San…have you ever felt so uncertain of something?"

There was a silence between them.

"Santana, I'm sorry about everything you had to go through. And to think you had to go through it alone, Santana. I don't know why, but I really understand your feelings too much that it actually hurts," Brittany's eyes welled up with tears.

"It's alright, Brittany. You don't have to be sorry," sadness crept across Santana's face, which was lighted by the pale gold moonlight.

"I'm glad I came here to Santa Barbara. At least you don't have to face them all alone. As long as I am here, you will have a best friend. As long as you're stuck with me, I promise you, you will be loved," she held out a pinkie, to which Santana entwined her own.

"I believed in you, Brittany. I believe in you," Santana leaned her head on Brittany's chest and cuddled with the blonde. They lay there, watching the waters dance under the cold moonlight.

_She was starting to believe in what she thought was impossible. She believed in everything they had. Because she believed in Brittany._


	16. Chapter 16

Brittany woke up to the stenching smell of something she really can't comprehend. She rolled over to grope for a certain body next to hers. She sought for that familiar warmth she had fallen asleep to last night.

Her best friend's warmth. Santana's warmth.

She had already considered Santana as her best friend for the meantime. Even though she had felt more than she should for the Latina, she could never deal at what the people of Santa Barbara would give them. She's scared of the talks and the looks, and she knows Santana feels the same way as she does.

The fact that Rachel was all over Finn and had completely forgotten about her also made her meet new people. And besides, Puck and Finn had also accepted them both, although Santana seemed to be very vicious at Rachel.

Dave also came back to the group. Of course he did. He was hated by the other teenagers for being a bully. And Santana was hesitant to accept him back, although he promised not to bully Brittany anymore. Ever since then, Brittany had felt she was at least accepted in the group. And she's glad Rachel was also accepted as much as her.

She groped at the cold bed sheets, where she could have found the person she was looking for.

There was no Santana.

"San?" she slurred as she squirmed due to the foul stench that's still wafting across her room. Her eyes tentatively opened, and she saw Santana leaning out into the terrace. Her electric blue eyes stared at her, but then lay on the lighted stick that was stuck in Santana's hands.

"What are you doing?" Brittany said, fully awake.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep," Santana made an effort to hide the cancer stick behind her back.

"What's in your hand?" Brittany cut off the chase and got up the bed.

"Nothing," Santana denied as Brittany made her way towards her.

"Give that to me."

"Look, it's nothing Britt, go back to sleep."

"Give it to me, Santana," Brittany demanded.

"Ugh. Fine," Santana gave up and handed her the cigarette.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to kill yourself?" Brittany's eyes narrowed.

"I have smoked at parties before, Britt. What's the big deal about this?"

"Oh, because that was the 'hey look at me I'm cool' part and this is the 'no don't look I am being a secretive bitch and withdrawn' part, Santana. So, stop smoking."

"Give that back to me. And you go back to sleep. It's still early. I will wake you up when your dad calls us for breakfast," Santana said, trying to avoid the nearing eruption of an argument.

"Give me a reason why would I give it back to you."

"It comforts me, Brittany."

"Am I not comforting enough?" Brittany asked.

"Well, you are…but," Santana's eyes guiltily darted from Brittany to the cigarette and out the window.

"Why do you need this?" she raised the lighted cigarette in her right hand for emphasis. "When you got this?" she pointed to herself using her left index finger.

The blonde watched as emotions flew across Santana's eyes and almost-words form in her mouth only to be swallowed back. Santana had her eyes guarded, but epically failing from it.

Brittany leaned back on the window sill, waiting for Santana's answer. The walls crept up again and she knew Santana could never give an answer.

"You should not smoke, Tana," Brittany said quietly then she put the killer stick in her mouth. She then took a long, slow drag inexpertly. She coughed as the bitter, toxic air rush inside her. The taste was vile in her lungs and she thought she could've just died right then and there because of the taste in her tongue.

Santana hastily took the cigarette form the blonde's hand.

"What the hell, Britt? What are you doing?"

"If you die, well, I might as well die with you so I can tell you how silly you are and I could knock your head and tell you that I told you smoking would kill you. Then I would laugh at how silly you are for the rest of forever," Brittany said as she coughed softly.

Santana scooted closer to Brittany and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"I'm sorry. But, I won't let you," Santana said.

"Mhmmm…" Brittany leaned back on the Latina and could only nod. "You need to get a shower, because I don't like how you smell."

"Okay," Santana said regretfully and walked towards the bathroom.

Brittany listened to the splashing water to the tune of Santana's humming. And one thing Brittany and only Brittany had the privilege of witnessing was the great Santana Lopez singing in the shower.

_Santana's still guarded. I have to work on it. I love her so much. _Brittany thought to herself as she quickly stubbed the cigarette and carefully wrapped in with paper and threw it in her trash bin.

_Damn it, Brittany! You can't get her back there! Keep your feelings to yourself. She had suffered enough._

She chanced to walk in front of the bathroom and realized that Santana had forgotten to lock it – again. However, the whole realization made her heart thump crazily in her heart again.

_Damn it, Pierce for falling in love with your best friend._

As the water splashed on her body, Santana thought about what happened between her and Brittany earlier. Thoughts ran across her head.

_She did not get angry. But had she meant it? She cared for me, I know. I love her so much._ Santana thought to herself as she leaned her forehead on the cold tile floor.

_Damn it, Santana! Do you want to go back to the past? This is Santa Barbara, people are as ass-fucked and as close-minded as no one else. This is not Tribeca or New York. They don't get you and you can't let Brittany suffer the pain you've been through. Not the lecherous looks, not the talks. She can't afford to let it happen to Brittany._

She went out of the bathroom shortly. She had a towel on her head and she saw Brittany leaning on the terrace, her golden hair shining against the morning sun. She looked gorgeous with her hair down.

"Hey," Santana said.

"Hi," Brittany smiled back.

"So," Santana gritted her teeth, trying to play it like nothing had happened. "What do you want to do today?"

"Surfing," Brittany beamed. Surfing had been a daily ritual for the girls for almost three weeks. During the past three weeks, Santana had spent her time teaching Brittany, even if she was expected to join the annual surfing competition in Santa Barbara, she always spent time with the blonde more and more each day.

"Right, surfing," Santana smiled. Over the past three weeks they had been together, she had never seen someone who felt so natural being on a surfboard. Brittany had even had a keg manoeuvre, which impressed the Latina so much. Brittany was a natural-born surfer.

"We'll get ready for the surfing competition on Saturday," Brittany declared.

"But, Britt…I was going to teach you the air," Santana's forehead scrunched.

"No, you've got to win against Sebastian or your other competitors. And today's Thursday. You only got a Friday to practice," Brittany playfully smiled, and then her features turned to serious.

"I always win against him, even if I don't practice," Santana said.

"Well, yeah? Umm…San, do you think I would make it? If I would join the competition?"

"What? Are you trying to beat me?" Santana playfully twirled the blond locks.

"I'm just trying to get back on you," Brittany shot back.

"Well, since you asked me, I'll tell you," Santana laid her hands on both of Brittany's shoulders. "I have never seen someone as hot as you on a surfboard."

Brittany was very quiet and just looked deep into her eyes. Until the blonde stammered a small 'thank you' to the brunette. Then she leaned on Santana's forehead.

"You are so…perfect," Santana whispered, her voice raspy, making Brittany shudder.

"So…are…you," Brittany leaned herself impossibly further to Santana. Her voice was husky and it sent chills to the Latina.

They stayed like that for so long. It could be five seconds, five minutes or ten…both of them weren't aware. It was as if the whole world just stopped turning as they pulled each other impossibly closer to each other.

To Santana, it was eternally lasting. She felt the strange, yet familiar excruciating pain in her heart as she anticipated what could happen next. Her resolve was long thrown out the window and she would never ever care at what would happen next.

Brittany could taste Santana's breath on her tongue. It smelled of the toothpaste's peppermint. She's glad the brunette had brushed her teeth to rinse of the cigarette's smell. She wanted so much to taste her. It felt so wrong. It felt so right at the same time. She will let her feel how much she cared…how much she loved the brunette in her arms.

Santana inhaled the heavy air that was Brittany's scent. It smelled of mint and toothpaste. She knows she's going to regret kissing her best friend, but to hell with it. Brittany was addictive. It was as if the blonde was Santana's own brand of Heroin.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the bedroom door, jolting both of them. Santana and Brittany quickly pulled away from each other.

"Sorry," Santana said, feeling her cheeks go red from embarrassment.

_Damn it. Why the wrong timing, Robbie?_

"Sorry," Brittany said at the same time as Santana, her pale cheeks blushing.

_Oh, Dad. You have a wrong sense of timing._

"Girls, breakfast's ready!" Robbie Pierce's voice rang through the air.

Brittany sprinted towards the door, leaving Santana with a frustrated look.

"Hey babe, come on. Breakfast," Brittany turned to Santana.

It took her more than a few seconds to throw in a response. "Yeah, sure," Santana followed suit to Brittany, who was making her way down the stairs and then towards the kitchen. Santana was mentally grumbling at Brittany's father for knocking on the door at an epically wrong time.

_Darn you, Robbie Pierce. There goes my kiss._


	17. Chapter 17

Santana sat beside Brittany as they waited for their breakfasts. Robbie seemed to like Santana particularly. And Santana liked him too, a lot. But today was different, she felt embarrassed after what had happened on Brittany's terrace moments ago. And now Brittany's knee is occasionally touching Santana's knee.

She clumsily forked a bacon and put it to her mouth. Brittany was throwing looks at her as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"So, what are going to do today?" Robbie asked and sat in front of his pancakes.

"Oh, we will practice surfing, Dad," Brittany smiled.

"Really, wow."

"Yup, Sanny here will be competing for the annual surfing competition."

"Wow, you did not tell us, Santana," Robbie said, quickly averting his attention to the quiet Latina.

"I did not think it would count, Mr. Pierce."

"Of course it would count! Anything that matters to Brittany matters to me, too," he turned around to get a pitcher of orange juice.

"Thank you," Santana lowered her head.

_Yeah, but you just blew off my make-out with your daughter, you wimp._

They ate through breakfast with light conversation and Santana could never remember any of it because she had been catching stolen glances of the blonde half the time. She sat with the blonde at the couch but neither of them mentioned what had happened earlier.

_She's mad at you, Lopez_.

It was time for Santana to go home. "Britt, I'll see you at the beach, this afternoon then?"

Brittany nodded but did not look at her eyes.

_If I'd look at those brown eyes, I might not stop myself from kissing her._

"Take care," Brittany said and went up to the brunette and gave her a big hug.

Santana gave one final wave at the blonde who was standing at the porch.

Thursday afternoon and Brittany went with Santana and her friends. Santana was unusually distant. The Latina always avoided her eyes, but she talked to her. They acted good friends but neither of them dared to mention the incident.

So did Friday. Brittany was beyond flustered and frustrated. She was very mad at herself for trying to kiss Santana. Brittany was even worried of what would happen between them of the next days to come.

_Maybe she would hate me._

She paced to and fro across her room that Friday night. Suddenly her phone buzzed. It was a text message from Santana.

_I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7. –S._

Brittany had to smile to herself. Surely, Santana was still her friend.

She slept that night with lesser worries about losing Santana.

Brittany was woken up by a ghosting breath on her ear.

"Get up, sleepyhead," Santana whispered to her ear.

"Wha-?"

"That's right, get up. It's almost seven," Santana gestured to her digital wristwatch.

"Holy fudge!" Brittany went about and hurriedly ran to the bathroom. She quickly took a shower.

"Britt, I'll be waiting for you at the living room," Santana called.

"Yeah sure!" Brittany answered from the shower.

Santana waited for her to finish up her shower. And she praised high heavens when she saw the blonde going down the stairs.

"I brought breakfast," Santana smiled as she went with her towards the kitchen.

"Nice, you never forget all the good things, Tana. That's why I love you."

They all sat to breakfast, along with Robbie. In fifteen minutes, Santana and Brittany were ready to leave the house.

"Dad, we're going!" Brittany slung her backpack that contained her surfing suit and some extra clothes on her back.

"Okay, take care. Both of you," Robbie said.

"Yeah, sure Dad," Brittany kissed her father's cheek.

"Bye, Mr. Pierce."

"Bye, Tana."

Both girls climbed in Santana's Navarra and they drove a short distance towards the Keystone Beach where the competition was to be held.

"Santana…"

"Yeah?" Santana had dreaded a conversation like this.

"You tried to kiss me," Brittany said. There was no hurt or anger, just simple statement.

"I…I'm sorry," Santana gripped the steering wheel.

"It's alright, Santana. It's not like, we're going to stop being friends, right?"

"No. I hope not," Santana said, not really looking at the girl in her passenger's seat.

"Me too," Brittany said as she looked away.

"Are you mad at me?" Santana finally got it out.

"No. I'm not, and I could never be mad at someone as beautiful and perfect as you."

Santana could only nod as she let out a sigh of relief.

There was a good silence between them.

"Hey, Santana," Brittany called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you hold my hand? Please?"

Santana quickly obliged. And to her, holding Brittany's hand felt right. It was warm against her skin and she felt at peace as she drove with one hand.

They reached Keystone after driving for a good twenty minutes or so. There were a lot of people milling about Keystone and more of them are preparing. Some were on surfing suits and shorts and some were wearing bikinis. Finn waved at them, he was wearing a surfing suit, with Rachel leaning on his chest.

Puck and Dave were sitting under their tent, sipping some lemonade.

"Hi, Tana," Dave smiled.

"Hey Dave, sup?" Santana asked. She quickly pulled her top off, revealing her gorgeously-shaped breasts. In her peripheral view, she could see Brittany gulp – real hard.

"Good," Dave replied. He wasn't as affected as the other guys in the tent, seeing Santana's body in front of them. Puck was literally gawking at Santana's sexy body and Finn was trying hard to avert his eyes to his girlfriend.

"Tana…" Puck groaned.

"Keep that hardness inside your shorts, hotshot." Santana said and went out carrying her surfboard.

Brittany scurried beside her.

"San, do I have to wear bikinis too?"

"Depends on you, Britt-Britt," Santana winked.

_She just wished the blonde will strip off._

"Nahh, can I wear one of those suits?" Brittany groaned.

"Yeah, let's find you a restroom so you can change."

Both girls made their way towards a restroom and Brittany had a change in her black-and-blue surfing suit.

"All surfers, please proceed to the beach," the P.A. announced.

Santana and Brittany started walking down the beach when Sebastian walked in front of them.

"Hey, Tana. Are you ready to lose?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, as far as I know, I wanna rub your head on my surfboard," Santana growled.

"And who is this rare little blonde? I believe I have seen you before," Sebastian looked at Brittany.

"That's none of your business," Santana growled again.

"Well, if I know, is she going to take the place of that Dianna girl, huh Tana?" Sebastian gave out a dirty look at Santana.

"If you want to get punched you wannabe superstar, tell me, I might give you one," Santana said, her eyed flashing with anger.

"See you at the waterline, Tana. Get ready for losing."

The brown-haired guy moved away from Santana.

The day had been well for the both of the girls. Finally, it was time for Santana to compete for the championship. She was on her surfboard, beside her long-time rival, Sebastian Smythe.

"Well, time to claim my fame," Sebastian muttered.

"Dream on, douchebag," Santana said, before feeling the push of the wave beneath her board. It's time.

Both of them scrambled to get to the crest, whilst Santana glided uncontrollably and hit Sebastian's board by the fin. Sebastian, being pulled by the raucous waters beneath the through, went overboard.

The water curved, forming a blue-green barrel of water.

_It's now or never._

Santana ducked and pushed herself inside the water, and then she emerged on the crest, throwing herself high up above the air. She took hold of the surfboard and landed on the same crest of the wave, successfully riding it out until the wave turned to a weaker ripple.

_It was definitely a clean manoeuvre._

Brittany came up to Santana, squabbling her way through the crowd. She was followed by Puck, who seemed to have very much difficulty carry two surfboards – his and Brittany's. Finn and Rachel was nowhere to be found and Dave was watching them from a distance.

"San! Oh my god that was just so awesome, I could've died watching you!" Brittany proudly slung her arm around her best friend.

"Thanks, your air was awesome, too," Santana counter-complemented the blonde.

"You stole my wave," Sebastian said in dismay and with and accusing tone. His face was full of anger and hatred for the Latina.

Before Santana could speak, a brown-haired, tanned man, probably middle-aged tapped the microphone on a crude stage. He looked much like Indian.

"Some other day, thief," Sebastian growled as he walked away from the girls.

"Listen up, everyone. Today marks another beautiful day in Santa Barbara. It had been a tradition for us for over ten years of the Santa Barbara Keystone Surfing Competition, and to grace us this today celebration, I give to you, the first champion of this event, Will Schuester!"

The man motioned to a good-looking guy to his right.

"Who is he?" Brittany whispered.

"Who? The bald one? That's Figgins," Santana whispered back.

"…so for today, I have seen more potential surfers, great potential surfers. And the champion of this year's competition is none other than…well, seemed like, it's still her…Santana Lopez!"

"Ohhhh, my gosh! Santana, you won!" Brittany jumped up and down.

Santana walked towards the stage coolly, and then accepted her trophy. She quickly left the group to be with Brittany. The day was ending, and a drive home was still ahead of them.

They climbed in the Navarra together, loading all their stuffs and surfboards in the back of the truck.

"I want to turn the radio on," Brittany said.

"Sure," Santana switched it on. The song She Will Be Loved drifted across the air. Both of them just tapped along the rhythm.

"You going to spend the night at my place?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know," Santana looked away. After what happened to them the last time, she's really not sure if she can stand one night with her best friend.

"Please, stay with me. Daddy won't be home for tonight and tomorrow night, and I will be alone and sad, please stay," Brittany looked at Santana with big puppy eyes.

_And Santana had never learned how to resist them._


	18. Chapter 18

Santana could still not believe it. She won the annual tournament. But, best thing of that day, well, each day was Brittany. All through her days lately, the highlight is always Brittany, the brightest was always Brittany.

The cove was quiet and empty, well, not really that empty, save for a certain Santana Lopez trying to clear her head that night. Her raging feeling hadn't subsided yet and all that she can think about was telling the blonde about her feelings, and might as well make love to her that night.

And it wasn't that emptier when a certain blonde came treading softly across the sand. Speaking of the devil.

"Hey, why is it that the champion is kind of silent?" Brittany walked up the beach towards Santana. The wind was whipping across her blonde hair, making it flutter freely against the wind.

"Hi," Santana said.

"Why so quiet then?" Brittany pouted.

"Nothing, I just..." Santana hung her head. She can't deal with the proximity of the blonde. She just might scoop her up and kiss her all over.

"Hey, is something wrong? If there's anything I could do to help you with your problem-"

"You know what the problem is, Brittany? It's you," Santana angrily said as she walked away from the blonde.

Brittany knew better than standing there and watching Santana walk away.

"You know, Santana you are a coward! Why are you so guarded? It doesn't make sense, Santana! Why do you have to guard against your feelings?"

"Because, in the end you'll just be there to hurt me!" Santana yelled at the blonde.

"I would never ever hurt you, Santana. You know that," Brittany walked a few steps forward, drawing herself nearer and nearer to Santana.

"I could not hurt you Santana, because…because I love you so much," Brittany said with a shaking voice.

"Save it Brittany. I don't even know if I should just laugh at you because I don't really believe in lo-" Santana was never able to speak further as Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's arm.

"I love you," Brittany mumbled.

"Love," the word choked in Santana's chest as a million butterflies flew inside her stomach.

"You don't believe in it, Tana?" Brittany said, her lips grazing just above Santana's own.

It was sweet heaven to Santana. Brittany's scent was just that, it was like the blonde had her own taste of strawberries and sugar whipped in cream. And frankly, Santana smelled Brittany's breath which was strawberry-ish.

Santana breathed Brittany's sweet, sweet breath slowly. It was excruciating for Santana, as well as for Brittany. The Latina's chest rose and heaved as she struggled to breathe the air that Brittany had breathed. It gave Santana a tight knot in her chest.

"Ho-hol-ly fu-dge Briittt," Santana groaned. She ventured to put her hand on Brittany's toned stomach.

"Inside. Now," Brittany said, her voice husked with lust. The blonde broke away their proximity and hastily walked up to the porch steps. Santana tagged behind the blonde as If she had a leash tied around her head.

The front door slammed shut as a Latina was being pinned behind the locked door.

"Tana, look at me," Brittany said, her voice raspy and somewhat husked. She quickly lifted the smaller girl's chin and tilted it so she can look at the brown eyes.

"Santana, would you be my girlfriend?"

Santana did not give out an answer and she lifted her head and kissed Brittany fully on the lips. For a moment, she thought she could black out as she kissed the blonde, yet Santana managed to hold on to Brittany's neck.

Brittany had her hands busy, too. First it snaked down her arm, then to her waist, and grazed into her hips. Suddenly, the blonde had pulled Santana up, resting the Latina on her supporting thighs.

"I love you, Santana."

"Britt-"

Santana broke their heated kiss as she hastily pulled her top off her head. She gave out a low snort when she saw Brittany do the same. However, Santana got turned on more when Brittany undid the clasp of her bra and bit one strap of it. She moved away a few steps from the awed and gawking Santana so the Latina can see her sway her hips.

"Hey, Tana," Brittany winked at the Latina, sexily tossing the bra aside.

"Come and get me," Brittany walked backwards towards her bedroom, wagging her index finger at the Latina.

Santana followed suit as the blonde went up the stairs. Somehow, in Santana's mind, there was a little voice that seemed to tell her to stop, telling her that she would be cautious of her emotions.

But that caution went out the window when she saw Brittany's bedroom door slightly open and the glimpsed at a blonde with her panties on.

She walked to the door and pushed it open. Santana stood gawking at the sexy blonde who was standing and looking at her intently.

"You did not answer to my question earlier Tana," Brittany said with a serious tone.

Santana's eyes glazed and got guarded again. But, as soon as Brittany came near and took her hand, Santana's eyes softened.

"So, I'll repeat it, Santana Lopez, would you be my girlfriend?" Brittany looked deep into the chocolate marbles.

Santana breathed deep. Her eyes looked deeply into the blue ones.

Softly, softly as if she was speaking in a hall full of champagne glasses, Santana answered.

"Y-yes, Brittany. Yes, I want to be your girlfriend," Santana rested her forehead on the blonde's forehead.

"I love you," Brittany said softly.

"I love you, too," Santana closed her eyes, knowing that if she would look at the blonde's eyes, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from crying her eyes out.

Brittany's head tilted, knowing fully well at what she should do. She kissed Santana's forehead softly, then her eyes, and then the tip of her nose. Santana's breath hitched as Brittany breathed across Santana's nose.

"Britt-" it sounded like Santana was begging for her.

Brittany followed suit and gave Santana a peck on the lips. The Latina, however, did not take it as something mild and responded with even greater fervour as she pushed the blonde towards the soft bed.

Santana's hands quickly got rid of her pants and underwear whilst the blonde lay there, watching her intently. The set of clothes were carelessly tossed towards the hamper's direction.

They engaged in another heated kiss again. This time, it was Santana taking dominance.

"I love you, Brittany," Santana said weakly, her voice full of hesitation. Her hands snaked on Brittany's hip, carefully pulling the last strip of clothing that covered the blonde's body down and tossing it to the same direction where she had tossed her clothes before.

Then she repeated it with a firmer tone.

"I love you, Brittany Pierce."

Brittany had her eyes closed, but she flicked them open and looked at Santana's eyes.

"I love you too, Santana Lopez."

And then the blonde claimed the lips that were rightfully hers. Santana responded passionately, and their bodies entwined as if it was just them that night, just the two of them in the world. And they never cared about anything else.

They made love through the night, setting each other falling and crashing over the edge, and Santana finally fell asleep in Brittany's arm.

_For the first time, she felt alive. Ever since Dianna had left. She thought she'd never feel it again. She thought Dianna had taken it away with her, but she was wrong. Brittany gave it back to her._

Brittany looked at the sleeping Santana in her arms, raven-coloured hair draped along her pale chest. Brittany choked a little as Santana whispered a slurred 'love you, B' and smiled softly. The Latina looked so unguarded, warm and innocent.

_She actually felt happier than she had ever felt more than anything in a long time._


	19. Chapter 19

Santana woke up to the sun shining just against her pillow. She looked for the familiar warmth that she had fallen asleep to last night.

"Britt?" her voice sounded groggy and sleepy.

"Hi, San," Brittany looked up from her desk. "Slept well?"

"Yeah," Santana rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she rolled herself nearer Brittany's desk.

The Latina could never figure out how Brittany had managed to be able to be the morning person after what had happened last night.

The mere mention of last night brought a smile to the Latina's perfectly sculpted mouth.

Brittany busied herself with what she seemed to be doing for forever on the desk. It turned out to be a piece of yellow paper filled with something Santana could never make out from her distance. The blonde hid it behind her back.

Well, Santana was up for a surprise, especially on their first morning together as girlfriends.

"Good morning beautiful," Brittany scooted over the brunette and laid a kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Good morning to you, Britt," Santana gave a small peck on Brittany's rosy lips.

"San, I wanna give this to you," Brittany held out the yellow wad of paper. The letters on it were written on blue ink.

"I loved you first," Santana read it aloud for Brittany to hear. She gave out a short giggle as she looked at her girlfriend. Then, Santana went up to Brittany's desk and scribbled something underneath what Brittany had written.

Santana quickly handed it to Brittany.

"I loved you first." Brittany looked at Santana, her face flushed and blushing.

"I love you, Santana," Brittany went up and kissed her girlfriend sensually.

"I want breakfast," Santana gave out a husky tone. It was lustful and yearning.

"Mhmmm…what do you want to eat," Brittany whispered.

"You," Santana replied. A soft slap came across Santana's arm.

"Lopez! Watch your mouth lady!" Brittany snapped at her, although the blonde could not keep her smile hidden.

"My mouth? Funny, you did not tell that to me last night," Santana mocked. Another slap on Santana's arm reverberated around Brittany's room.

They settled in a comfortable silence as they lay back on the bed, their head rested on the headboard. Santana was twiddling the golden hair around her fingers.

"Hey, San, want to come down? Breakfast?" Brittany said after a while. "I'll cook you some bacon."

"Yeah, sure. Seems like, the sweaty stuff we did last night, was…well, pretty exhausting," Santana quipped, breaking her face into a wide grin.

"Santana!" Brittany groaned.

"Seems like you don't like it," Santana's face dropped.

"No, San. I am…well, I like it, very much and I am yours. Proudly so," Brittany took her hand as they made their way to the kitchen.

"So, San, what do you want to do today?" Brittany asked as she put down Santana's plate of eggs, bacon and toast. "OJ or coffee?"

"Coffee. Umm, I was hoping you could go with me, umm…Puck's having a nice time at the billiard halls," Santana said.

"Nice time like you mean alcohol and smoking," Brittany raised a pensive brow.

Santana hesitated for an aswer. "Yeah, sort of like that." Santana looked up to Brittany, who already had her hands on her hip. Suddenly, Santana had pictured out this scene sometime later in her life. Brittany, somewhat very mother-like.

And Santana had this crazy idea of raising kids with her girlfriend.

_Their own kids._

"San, I'm sure that nice time is certainly a nice time, but wouldn't it be a little…well, a little kind of off if we celebrate it in some bar or something? How about we go on a beach picnic then? You and me and Puck and Rachel, Finn, Dave…but basically just you and me as it would turn out. And probably Dave and Puck will just drown themselves in barrels and bottles of beer," Brittany sat in front of Santana.

"Well, it's a good idea. As long as that troll shuts her mouth," Santana said. And frankly, she hadn't done it in years. She would never, ever care if she had to endure an excruciating day with Berry.

As long as Brittany is standing beside her.

"San, Rachel is awesome. Maybe she's a little loud, but she's great," Brittany said with a patient tone.

"Duhh, she's like a freak and she had those friggin' bangs that are so uncool," Santana waved a dismissive hand across the air.

"Santana…" Brittany clicked her tongue twice.

"What? I hate Berry. It's like she can't stop yapping for a minute. I ever wonder why she hadn't dehydrated herself from talking too much," Santana said defensively. "Besides, Finn's being a total pushover because of her."

"Santana, Berry is my friend. You know that. Maybe try a little bit nicer and, well, you know, accepting?" Brittany said softly, mustering her please-just-say-yes face.

"Alright, fine. We're going," Santana put her forehead on her hands.

"Yayy," Brittany clapped her hands, then turning to Santana she looked deep into her girlfriend's brown eyes.

"I love you, San. Thank you."

"Love you, too, Britt," Santana brushed a stray streak of blonde hair and tucked it behind Brittany's ear.

Suddenly there was a sound of wheels on the driveway.

"It's Dad," Brittany said, almost regretfully.

Santana smiled at how Brittany had reacted. Of course, they can still see each other, but they just have to be very careful.

Robbie Pierce walked inside the house. His face was glowing, and he seemed very happy.

"Hi, girls!" Robbie said.

"Hi, Dad," Brittany laid a kiss on her father's cheek.

"Good morning, Mr. Pierce," Santana said and smiled sweetly. "I'll make you some coffee."

Santana walked up towards the coffee-maker and started brewing the coffee. She might as well try her luck to get Robbie impressed. Well, she's the girlfriend of this man's daughter, it's only rightful.

Brittany walked just behind her and wrapped her arms around the Latina. "Hmm…trying to impress my Daddy? You're quiet in a hurry, Miss Lopez," Brittany teased, her warm breath grazing above Santana's back part of her neck.

Santana could only giggle. "Well, baby, don't you want me to get a chance for him to like me? He's my girlfriend's Daddy," Santana took the cup of coffee and walked with it back to Robbie.

In her peripheral view, Santana could see Brittany smile and give her a flirty look.

"Umm, Mr. Pierce, I was wondering if…if…I could, uhh," Santana found herself rambling in front of Brittany's father.

"Why the sudden formality, Santana?" Robbie smiled as if he knew something going on between them.

"Well, uhh, nothing. It's just that, there was this beach hang-out that my friends had been talking about, I want to bring Brittany with me…this afternoon," Santana said nervously.

"As long as she's fine with it, and she'd be having fun, and she's safe, in which I believe that you could assure, well, it's fine with me," Robbie smiled again.

"Thank you, Mr. Pierce," Santana returned to Brittany in the kitchen. After finalizing all that they had to do that day, Santana left the Pierces at around mid-morning.

"I'll pick you up this afternoon, Britt," Santana waved.

"Okay, text me when you're on the way," Brittany blew her a kiss. To which Santana grabbed in the air and motioned the imaginary kiss to be close to her heart.

Brittany mouthed a silent 'I love you', causing Santana's heart to constrict as she stepped on the accelerator.

Santana travelled the roads of Santa Barbara with the tune of music from her iPhone. She looked at herself in the rear view mirror.

"Hey, Tana…look what you've got," Santana said to herself.

_Yep, she's got Brittany Pierce. Proudly so._


	20. Chapter 20

Santana looked at the blue waters and stared at the same-hued eyes, her mind suddenly becoming blurry as the owner of those eyes grazed her hands on Santana's tan cheeks. It was like all other afternoons they spent together. Just peaceful, serene afternoons that Santana had never thought of enjoying. She hated the silence before, because it made her think of things that she had lost, just like Dianna. But, when she's with Brittany, she feels so happy, even though the blonde won't speak to her and just hold her hand, somehow Santana could have cried tears of joy.

She stared at Brittany, the warm, tingling sensation of the sun that Friday afternoon tickled Santana's skin.

"Britt, Puckerman's having a party tonight, can we come? Damned Noah and Dave, they were literally dragging me to the party," Santana nuzzled Brittany's neck. Ever since they had been together, although they both tried to hide it in public, Santana had always asked for Brittany's permission.

"Mmmm…I think it would be nice," Brittany looked as if she was considering an offer.

"I want to take you," Santana said.

"Well…" Brittany scooted nearer to the Latina and planted a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"I'll take that as a yes," Santana said.

"I never said that," Brittany quipped.

"You love teasing me, don't you?" Santana's brows furrowed.

The blonde did not answer Santana and just smiled at her instead. Brittany's hand then groped Santana's own. The blonde firmly held it in her own hand as they watched the waves lap against the shore in comfortable silence.

"What do you want to do this weekend, San?"

"Surfing."

"Okay, I was just wondering…well," Brittany looked at her toes.

"What?" Santana's eyebrow rose as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Well, it would be cool," Brittany said as looked away. "I was planning to…well, take some pictures of those waterfalls I've heard so much from Rachel," Brittany explained.

"Well, I had said yes to Puck and Dave that I will save Saturday for surfing. But, I can call in them, tell them I am sick…" Santana looked at the blonde with affectionate eyes.

"No, that wouldn't be necessary. I'll just ask Rachel to come with me. That okay with you?"

"Yeah, just don't forget the earplugs," Santana growled.

"San…" Brittany swatted the Latina's arm, although she wasn't able to hide the wide grin from her face.

"What? Like as if Rachel's your quiet type, ugh."

"She's actually charming. Don't you know Finn's getting serious with her?"

"Hell, Britt. Look at what Rachel had done to my boys," Santana groaned.

"And look at what I do to Santa Barbara's number one bad-ass bitch," Brittany laughed.

"I'm glad you came into my life," Santana cupped one of Brittany's cheek.

"I love you, San."

"I love you too, Britt. Proudly so," Santana smiled and held Brittany's hands in hers.

_She's never going to let her go. She's her whole life. Brittany is everything to her…_

The music was blaring from the Puckerman's backyard as Santana leaned on her Navarra when she saw Brittany's car pull up a few feet from hers.

"Hey, Britts," Santana waved at her girlfriend. She quickly took the blonde's hands into her own.

"Did the party start without me?" Brittany teased Santana. She was wearing tight skinny jeans and a pair of low-cut faux boots. Her tank top was draped with a blue denim blazer and her hair was worn down.

Santana glared at two boys who literally gawked at Brittany's sexy body. They caught sight of Sugar, along with an Irish-looking guy.

"Hi, Britt!" Puck waved at the blonde. Puck was sitting on a couch that seemed to be dragged from under the basement. He was seated in front of several bottles of beer on a table. A slumped Dave Karofsky was breathing heavily beside him.

"I see you're having a good time, Puck," Brittany nodded to the guy with the mohawk.

"Yeah, but I never saw Tana down a drink tonight, she's been waiting with her ass down there for you," Puck slurred.

"I'm keeping her leashed," Brittany yelled as a bang of music reverberated through the air.

"Aha, leash huh…you keep her leashed or…you're the one who's leashed?" a drunk Rachel just materialized beside her and Finn just came from nowhere.

"Well, I am not leashed, that's for sure!" Brittany looked at Rachel as if she was crazy.

"Oh, really? I for one would know about a person, psychologically," Rachel said it with full dignity that even Santana, who stood farther from the group and just listening to the conversation squirmed.

"You know, you kind of had one too many, Rachel," Finn said. "Come on now."

Rachel only gurgled a few incoherent, slurred words as Finn dragged her to the other side of the yard.

"Tana, why aren't you drowning yourself in beer and vodka?" Puck asked Santana.

"I'm getting a beer, Puckerman," Santana quipped. Then she turned her attention to the blonde. "I'll get you something."

Santana came back with a beer in one hand and a tall glass of iced tea on the other. She already knew every single thing that Brittany would and wouldn't. She also knew that it's going to be her first and last bottle of beer, but Santana wouldn't mind.

"Thanks, baby," Brittany smiled at her ever-serving girlfriend.

"You're very welcome honey," Santana smiled back as Brittany took a sip. However, her brows furrowed when she saw the same Irish boy beside Sugar Motta stare at her girlfriend.

The blonde quickly set her glass aside. "Umm, baby I'm going to dance. Wanna come?" Brittany rose up quickly and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"Nahh, I'll just…look at you from here, maybe keep an eye on you from here, you know," Santana leaned back on the couch.

"Mmm…okay, bye," Brittany skipped towards the dance floor.

Santana looked at Brittany, who was dancing to the tune of some techno-pop music. It would be an understatement if Santana would say Brittany was a good dancer, because Brittany was an awfully awesome dancer.

"Hey, Tana, you look like you're getting Brittany stripped whilst using your eyes," Puck snapped at her daze.

"What? Shut up, Puckerman."

"Look, not that I am just a sissy or somewhat girly but, I really have a feeling that there's something between you and that hot-ass blonde," Puck smirked.

Santana felt the warmth climb from her neck towards her cheek. Her face might be as well looking red as a tomato right now, thanks to the insufficient lighting, it wasn't that obvious.

"Now, tell me Santana. Wait, you don't have to tell me anything, I know something's going on between you and that hot-ass blonde…" Puck said as he looked over Santana's shoulders, obviously catching a look form someone or something else.

"…who happens to have an Irish boy falling at her feet and, well flirting with her," Puck finished triumphantly when he saw Santana's head pivot automatically.

They were in the opposite corner of the yard. Brittany was still swaying to the rhythm, whilst the Irish guy was closely dancing with Brittany.

_Well, bad for him, he was dangerously close enough to the blonde._

"Fuck," Santana swore under her breath as she stood up and took long strides towards the opposite side of the yard. She quickly pulled the Irish guy away from Brittany and looked at his eyes.

"Distance or ambulance?" Santana coolly asked.

"What?" the guy looked confused.

"Listen, that blonde you were dancing with, she's mine. Now, stay away from her at a good distance if you don't want to hitch an ambulance for tonight, okay?" Santana narrowed her eyes at the guy.

His face became pale as if his blood had been drained to the bottom.

"Now, if you stay close to her and I'll see you in a proximity of seven feet, you end up dead, that's not my fault," Santana left the pale and scared Irish in the middle of the dance floor.

"Brittany, come here," Santana motioned for Brittany to follow her.

"But, San…I'm still dancing with Rory…"

"Come here, I don't give a damn who that Rory is…" Santana said.

Brittany grinned to herself. She knew that it would happen this way. Well, it's proven.

_She's got the great Santana Lopez leashed around the neck._


	21. Chapter 21

Brittany followed at the fuming Santana as they both sat on the couch. Dave was still slumped, although almost half of his body was on the ground.

"What the fuck just happened there, Britt?" Santana demanded.

"We were just dancing," Brittany grinned.

"Damn it, Britt! That wasn't dancing!" Santana blurted out.

"You're just jealous," Brittany said smiling.

"I'm not! You think this was funny? Well, it's not!" Santana snapped angrily.

"I am just kidding around!" Brittany said defensively. "I did not know you'd be that jealous!"

Santana looked back at the helpless blonde and looked at her girl. "I'm not jealous. I just felt insulted."

Santana walked towards her car and got into the driver's seat. She did not even bother to wait for Brittany because she had remembered that the blonde had her car.

A loud thump came from her window, causing Santana to look up and saw a scared, helpless, worried Brittany knocking on her car window.

"Open the car window!" Brittany's muffled voice reached Santana's eardrums.

"Leave it!" Santana shouted, making sure that the blonde could hear her. Then she waved a dismissive hand, telling the blonde girl to fuck off and leave her alone.

"Santana…roll down the window!" Brittany desperately shot her fist on the car window. However, Santana just revved up the engine and pulled out towards the highway.

She quickly took a look at the rear view mirror, only to find a Brittany with slumped shoulders and a tearful, sad face. Somehow, deep within Santana's mind, she wanted to step on the brakes and get out of the car and run back towards Brittany but in another part of her mind, probably, her dark side, tells her that she should not and keep on driving.

_She can't be what you want. She'll just hurt you. Like what Dianna had done before. You can't know it, but she would definitely hurt you. Sooner or later. Leave her. Go Santana. Drive. Drive and never look back._

Santana, being composed and her stand resolved, stepped on the accelerator and sped away across the highway. Brittany, being left alone slumped on the hood of her car.

"Hey," it was Puck.

"Hi, Puck," Brittany answered softly.

"Hey, give her some space. The way I see it, she'll come around. So, don't worry," Puck tapped her shoulders as he walked away. "Come on, let's party."

"No, Puck. I'll just go home. This whole evening's shot," Brittany got into her car and revved up the engine as she looked up at Puck.

"Take care, B."

"Thanks, Puck," she said as she rolled the windows up and pulled out towards the road. She can't even think why Santana had to be jealous when she was just dancing. With Rory.

_But, well, she was dancing with Rory sexily, and it made the Latina angry._

She drove towards her house and softly parked her car next to her dad's. After downing a glass of water from the kitchen, she went to her bedroom and flopped on the chair in front of her desk.

She stared at the silhouette-shadow photograph of Santana pinned into her corkboard scheduler. She thought of calling Santana.

_She left you at the party, right? Why would you waste your damn time if she doesn't want to talk to you?_

Somehow, Brittany wanted to cry and slap her own face for being so stupid and all. And knowing it was her fault why Santana acted that way was more than enough burden for her. Suddenly, she remembered something so little that she almost freaked out.

She ran halfway down the stairs and jumped over the remaining ones.

"Britt? Baby, what's the rush? I thought you're with Santana?"

"I am. But she has gone home now."

"Why?"

"We kind of got into a fight, Daddy," Brittany admitted defeatedly. "I need to tell her I'm sorry."

"Mhmm…at this time of the evening? Well, if that's so important then," Robbie smiled. He loved how much his child cared for her friendship with Santana.

"I'll get you when you're done apologizing?"

"No, Dad. I'll just, well, okay. I'll just text you if ever something comes up."

"Okay, have a nice time. And good luck. I hope you both smooth out all the creases on your relationship."

Brittany almost heard her heart drop when her father mentioned 'relationship' because if truth be told, they were really in a relationship. Unofficially, though.

Brittany put on her hoodie and climbed into her car. She quickly pulled out of her driveway and moments later, she was wheezing down the road towards the Lopez residence.

Santana flipped each channel from the previous one. There was nothing to do really.

_Darn that Pierce girl. She knows just how to ruin a day and make her jealous about everything else. The blonde had total control._

Suddenly her phone buzzed. It was Puck.

"Hello." Santana answered glumly.

"Hi, Tana, where are you?"

"House. Now get the fuck off the line."

"Wait, wait. I just want to ask, there's something between you and Britt the Blonde? Because I've got feels that you do."

"None of your business, Puckerman," she hung up abruptly, not wanting to say anything and fearing that she might slip a single information or fact about her dating with Brittany.

Santana decided for a shower to cool things off. And to clear her head. She quickly turned the water adjustment carefully, hoping that her shower won't be as cold as the Antarctic or it would not be so hot like Mordor.

She stepped into the shower and lathered her hair. Her shampoo just smelled like Brittany. It smelled of strawberries and flowers tossed together.

Maybe she's just freaking out of their fight, Besides, Brittany hadn't really texted her, so maybe the blonde had never really liked her.

Brittany parked her car a good deal of distance away from the Lopez house. Maybe some quarter of a mile and Brittany had walked the remaining distance. She could see the lights of the house. They were warm and cheery and beautiful. She often wondered where Santana could be. Maybe, in her bedroom. That was her best shot.

Not wanting to go through the front door, Brittany decided to climb the nearest tree from what she thought was Santana's room. She quickly climbed from the tree to the window sill of the room and she can already hear a splash of water in the shower. Maybe, it wasn't a good idea, after all. And clearly, she doesn't want to be caught sneaking on someone else's bedroom.

Santana's mind hopscotched form 'she's wrong' to 'I'm wrong because I shouted and walked out'. Santana tried closing her eyes as the cool water dribbled all over her body. She just took a shower and thought of what may happen to her and her resolve.

_She can't give her up. But she has to._

She stepped out of the shower some fifteen or twenty minutes later and she dried her hair with a towel. She looked at herself in the mirror.

_Clearly, she's a striking woman._

Santana continued on wiping off the soap suds from her body as she went out of the bathroom, thinking about her resolve and all the things she had to do that night when suddenly all if those things went flying out of her mind and out of the window.

"Hi, Santana. We need to talk, please," Brittany stood up from her bed, eyes full of guilt, of hurt and worry.

Worry that she might lose Santana forever.


	22. Chapter 22

Santana sternly leaned back on her desk. There was a thin line forming from her lips. To Brittany, her eyes were guarded and intimidating.

"What do you want?" her head tilted cockily to one side.

"Santana, I want to explain."

"Clearly, your dancing with that guy explains everything," Santana looked away.

"You don't get it. I love you," Brittany moved closer to Santana. Santana's breath hitched, the Latina knowing that she can't deal with that kind of proximity when it comes to the blonde.

"Then why did you hurt me?" Santana blurted out, her emotions too much for her little heart to handle.

"I thought it would be nice teasing you, but…I did not know you'd react like this. I am so sorry, Santana. So sorry," Brittany sobbed as she sat on the seat on front of Santana's messy desk.

It was all that took for Santana to cave in. The Latina sat on the floor and softly cooed to quieten the sobbing blonde.

"I'm sorry Britt, I'm sorry. I can't just…I'm sorry. I admit I am jealous, but it's your fault. It's just, you know…I love you so much," Santana said, almost crying and weeping her heart out to the blonde. The only thing that held her back is her pride.

_Yeah, Lopez. Your damn pride._

"San…I just want to be with you. I don't want any of those guys because I only want you. It's just you Santana. Just you," Brittany looked at the Latina's eyes.

"I love you, okay? I love you," Santana held her girlfriend in her arms. "I'm sorry I acted so dumb that I just don't want to admit it. I'm jealous at Rory, I'm sorry."

"San," Brittany's eyes still hadn't left Santana's.

"I love you," Santana finished her words with a sealing kiss. "I love you, Brittany," Santana finished as she looked at the only girl that mattered to her whole world.

There was a moment of awkward silence between them, and then Santana looked at the blonde. Brittany looked back as the Latina looked her way and they locked gazes.

"Hey, Santana, come here," Brittany motioned for her lap. Santana followed suit and scooted over to the blonde. She cuddled on Brittany's lap and settled in comfortably.

"Britt, spend the night with me?" Santana said.

"Gladly," Brittany looked at the Latina and stroked Santana's cheek. The blonde planted a soft kiss on the Latina's lips.

"I love you."

"You can never tire of that word, don't you Santana?" Brittany teased.

"Come on, cuddle with me on the bed, baby," Santana stood up and dragged Brittany toward the bed. Brittany quickly kicked off her sneakers and took off her hoodie. She piled them neatly on Santana's floor.

She crawled back to Santana's bed, and finally snuggled in Santana's arms. A few moments later, Santana could hear Brittany's soft, peaceful snore.

"I love you, Britt," Santana softly whispered as she kissed the golden hair. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and rested her chin on Brittany's shoulders and closed her eyes.

_It was the most beautiful night she could ever ask for._

Santana woke up to the ghosting breath that grazed upon her ear. Her digital clock told her it was still 1:58 in the morning. The room was dark and Santana had breathed in the darkness. She can't even see who the person hovering above her and she remembered Brittany.

"Wha-" her voice sounded groggy and sleepy.

"Wake up, San. I need you to see this one," Brittany whispered softly.

"What?" Santana rose up and flipped the covers away from her body.

"Just see for yourself!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Fine, alright," Santana groaned as she got up form bed. She can already see that Brittany was starting to wear her sneakers and hoodie.

"Come on, San," Brittany said impatiently, tossing her a grey hoodie.

"Okay," Santana mumbled and wondered why Brittany was so excited and giddy all the time as she slipped into her sneakers and her hoodie.

They went outside Santana's bedroom and went into the kitchen, past the maid's chamber. Then they went out of the back door which was only used for caterings and functional purposes.

"Let's go get to the beach…and maybe take a walk," Brittany said. The beach is just down the road.

They made a short walk towards the quiet, sleepy beach, silently holding each other's hands as they made their way through the night. They walked on the sands, carrying their shoes and stuffed their hoodie's pockets with their socks. As they reached the waterline where the sands almost meet with the water, Brittany stopped Satana.

"Wait, stay here. And close your eyes," Brittany gave her an assuring smile.

Santana closed her eyes as she felt the warm hands envelope her chilling ones.

"Keep them closed. Keep them closed, baby," Brittany took her hand and led her a few more steps. The cold air kissed Santana's tan cheeks. She could feel them ascending.

"Keep walking Santana."

"Okay, what is this Britt? Spill."

"Baby, it's a surprise," Brittany replied. "Step up. And another," the blonde kept on talking to her. Suddenly Santana felt Brittany stop.

"Okay, hold it right there, baby," Brittany breathed. "Keep your eyes closed, Santana. No peeking allowed."

Santana felt like it was her birthdays. Although, it was a lot more different.

_Because Brittany was there._

She suddenly felt that familiar hand that she had loved so much of holding grasp her hand and squeeze it softly as Brittany whispered to her ear as softly as the angel's saying something in Santana's ear.

"Look up and then open your eyes, Santana," Brittany's honey-like voice fluttered through the air like it was some music that only Santana has the privilege of listening.

Santana opened her eyes and saw a million diamonds splattered against the dark sky. They were looking down the cove where Brittany had seen the real her, the real Santana that she had always kept inside.

"Britt…it's…beautiful," Santana stood in awe at the stars. She can't even figure out why she hadn't noticed the beauty of the night sky.

"I know, San. I wanted to show you how much I love you. I love you more than how much all those stars sums up. Even if you try to count them all."

"Oh, Britt!" Santana exclaimed. "You are so perfect."

"You are perfect, too. I love you, Santana. I love you from those stars, beyond them and back. I will never leave you. Ever," Brittany kissed the rosy lips that had been waiting for her.

Santana answered with the same fervour as Brittany's. Santana closed her eyes as she tried to cherish the moment.

"I love you so much, Brittany."

"I love you too. Dance with me," Brittany took her hand.

"But there's no music," Santana protested.

"Let's dance to the music of our hearts," Brittany said.

"Dork," Santana grumbled.

"But you love me. Come, dance with me," Brittany held out her hand and the Latina took it.

They stepped into the clear beach and the moon shone above them, bathing them in pale gold. Santana and Brittany danced all night without the music.

_They just danced with their hearts, and the music that they had was the music of their love._


	23. Chapter 23

They continued looking stars when Santana noticed that Brittany was softly snoring beside her. It's time for them to go home.

Santana rolled over and finally stood on her knees. She slung Brittany's arm around her shoulders, and carefully pulled the sleepy blonde behind her back and carried her home in a piggyback style.

Santana arrived at the dark house. She silently thanked God for keeping the maids asleep. She quickly prodded to the couch and finally set the heavy girlfriend on the couch and eased her aching back.

It was aching, and her back had started to grow numb. But it was worth it, because it was Brittany.

Suddenly, as Santana was starting to stand up and get some sheets and pillows, Brittany slung her arms around the brunette's waist.

"San…stay…" Brittany's slurred and sleepy voice pleaded.

Of course, Santana could not help it. She gave in to the blonde's requests as she involuntarily went back to her place beside the blonde. Shortly after, she eased herself and relaxed as she drifted to a comfortable sleep.

Brittany woke up in Santana's arms, let alone for the loud knocking on Santana's door. The Latina lazily mumbled a 'damn' moan as she rolled to the side of the couch where they fell asleep snuggling with each other. Santana's father wasn't there, as usual.

Actually, Brittany had really forgotten everything they had done last night. Except their promises at the beach, of course. She did not quiet recall how in the world did they managed to go home. All she could remember was that they were lying on the sands, maybe they fell asleep and Santana just carried her back to the house. It could have been awesome, if she knew.

"Please get the door, Britt," Santana groggily said.

"Okay," Brittany half-heartedly stood up from the couch and went to the door. She quickly yanked it open, expecting that it was just one of the early milkmen or newspaper people.

It took her a moment as Brittany realized she was looking at a young blonde, although shorter than her, petite and freshly made-up. She was holding a bag of what Brittany might guess as bagels and two cups of coffee.

"Where's Tana?" a sweet gurgle escaped from the smaller blonde's lips.

"Uhh…she's on the couch," Brittany felt it awkward, seeing another blonde and calling Santana with a nickname.

_Well, at least it wasn't San. Because only Brittany could call Santana as San._

"Britt, who is it?" Santana grumped.

"Tana, it's me," the girl called out. Suddenly, there was a scurry and a shuffle as Santana went to the door.

"Morning, sleepyhead. You really haven't changed, Tana," the shorter blonde talked. It made feel Brittany alone and out of place as the shorter blonde took hand of the conversation.

"Dianna," Santana said shortly, her voice cracking.

Brittany's ears perked up and her heart just screamed off to high heavens at the moment she had heard the shorter blonde's name. Suddenly, there was that vile feeling that Brittany wouldn't dare to talk about or even name as Santana took Dianna's hand and sat her on an obese club chair.

"How are you, I'm sorry I haven't really called. All these times I was in Russia," the blonde's shrill voice reached Brittany's ears.

"Umm, Santana, I think I should fix you some egg," Brittany said, in hopes that she would be able to escape the whole lame conversation.

"No need, I got Sanny's favourite bagels…" the shorter blonde raised the brown-coloured pack.

"It's really okay, Di. Just let Britt here do her stuff."

"Wow, new maid?" Dianna chuckled. She straightforwardly hit Brittany's ever-ticking time bomb that's delicately wrapped up in sensitive wallpapers that if ever touched it would set off. And it had just started counting down to zero. Pretty soon, she figured out that it would blow up.

However the blonde cuffed herself that she wouldn't blurt out in front of Santana and her ex-girlfriend who's currently hitting on the Latina.

"Nahh," Santana rolled her eyes. "We went to a party last night. And she stayed here for the night."

"Wow, so you've been going out with someone?" Dianna put her hand on the brunette's thighs and grazed it casually.

Brittany was imagining that she had just slapped Dianna's face with a spatula. But, as she set all the fried eggs and the bacon on the countertop, she saw Dianna inching closer than she's ever dreamed of in her whole life. This made Brittany's blood boil.

"San, the eggs are ready. It's time for breakfast," Brittany said indifferently. "I'm going to go home and meet Dad."

"But, you haven't eaten yet," Santana said, snapping away from her trance. Dianna still had that effect on Santana, capturing and even more addictive than Brittany is to the brunette.

"You might as well stay and have breakfast with us," Dianna chirped in.

Brittany wanted to bite Dianna's head off and send her no-good ass back to where she's ever been that day before.

"Uhh, never mind. I gotta get going," Brittany picked up her hoodie on the floor and flung the front door wide open.

Santana could sense her girlfriend's fluster and finally realized what she had been doing.

_Fuck. She has stayed too close._

Santana quickly got up and went after Brittany. The door was widely agape and Brittany had been walking down the street already, some good thirty feet or forty feet away from Santana. The Latina had to run to catch up with the blonde.

"Britt! Britt, wait up!" Snatana yelled as she ran. Finally, heaving and panting out of breath, Santana caught up with the blonde.

"Brittany," Santana took the blonde's hand but Brittany pulled it away.

"Brittany," Santana tried to hold Brittany's arm again but the blonde pulled it away and walked even faster than ever.

"Britt, stop ignoring me!" Santana howled. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Because, clearly, when you're with her, you ignore me!" Brittany snapped back, her eyes welling up with tears. "You still love her, Santana!"

Santana stood there, rooted. Her face just stared back into the misty blue eyes. The blonde kept walking and reached her car.

"I'm jealous, Santana! I'm jealous because you let other girls touch you like that! It makes me sick to my stomach and I don't want to hurt her or say something bad at her in front of you so I am leaving," Brittany said, turning her back towards Santana.

Suddenly, Santana only did the thing she thought it was only best. She ran to her girlfriend and hugged her from behind.

"Promise me I would not lose you, Britt. Please," Santana's voice wavered and sort of morphed into a whimper.

"Santana, let me go. Just let me go."

"I won't. Please say you won't leave me. I promise you, I will love you forever."

"I can guarantee that I will stay with you forever, but I can't assure you if that was staying forever as your girlfriend. Now, let me go. You had your answer, Santana. You have a visitor to attend to," the vile taste suddenly went up into Brittany's throat again.

The blonde quickly turned to her car and revved up her engine once she got there. Santana was left alone on the road. She couldn't move, she couldn't help but curse at herself for being such a jerk.

"She's your girlfriend."

Santana spun around and looked at the person who had just spoken to her. It was Dianna.

"I love her, Di."

"Yes. I do, Dianna. I still love you."

"You're hurting yourself and her," Dianna stated.

"As a matter of fact, if I could, then I would stop the pain," Santana tried to look at Dianna in the eye and found out that she couldn't.

"You can stop the hurt, Santana."

"How?" Santana's voice sounded hopeful.

A long pause of indecision and silence took over the two women as they looked at each other.

"Choose one among the two of us," Dianna proposed quietly.


	24. Chapter 24

"I don't know, Di. Just give me some time to think," Santana shook her head. Dianna held her hand, and ever so lightly placed a chaste kiss on Santana's lips.

"Thank you, Santana," Dianna gurgled, her voice a little bit raspy, causing Santana's breath to hitch.

"Y-you're welcome, Dianna…"

"I think I should be going now, and tell you're…soon to be ex-girlfriend I said hi," Dianna smiled as she stood up and left the house. Her heels cockily clicked on the hardwood floor.

Santana winced at the blonde's smile. She still loved her. But she can't hurt Brittany and…Brittany is hers. And she's Brittany's.

But she still loved Dianna.

But she loved Brittany.

Confused and puzzled, Santana stood up and went into her bathroom and turned the water on. She stared at her reflection in the mirror.

_How would she decide between them both? She just wished that she had two hearts._

She stepped into the soapy tub. The water calmed her senses as Santana slowly closed her eyes and started to drift her mind into the faces of the two blondes…

Brittany pulled up on their driveway. She bolted through the door and suddenly noticed a blonde boy sitting on their living room.

"Sam!" Brittany's face managed to break into a smile, although crooked. Her mind racketed from tensed to panicked as she realized what could happen.

"Hi, Brittany. I'm sorry it really took me a long time to come here, Mom didn't let me leave before Abbey came home from her accident at the gym," Sam explained. "I could've chased you here the day you left, but, you know Mom."

"Sam, what are doing here?"

"I…I want to take you back. I mean, I want to know if you still love me, because Brittany, I still love you and I believe that we can work this out, together. Are you seeing someone? I hope not."

_To hell with Santana. She clearly had her hands full with that Dianna._

"Sam, you already know my answer to that."

_Sam, I still love you. I'm just scared._

"I know, I just want to know…if I still have a chance on you."

_Definitely, yes._

"Sam, I don't know. I don't think I'm ready for it, right now."

Sam hung his head dejectedly for a moment. Then, his head suddenly shot up. "How about you just spend some time with me, here. As friends? I'm staying for like two weeks and I need to see some nice places, collect nice memories."

"I think I'm up for that," Brittany's face lit up. Somehow, she's happy that Sam wanted to be friends with her. "By the way, isn't it too much for you to pay for room rent or what?"

"No. I'm staying at my cousin's place. I think you know him. Or maybe knew the name."

"Uh-huh? Really, who?" Brittany mused.

"His name is Sebastian Smythe. Actually, we're never related by blood but my Mom and his mom, they were the best of best friends so basically, he's my brother slash cousin slash best buddy."

It took Brittany a few moments to realize that her mouth was agape.

"Why do you look like that?" Sam almost laughed.

"Nothing," Brittany snapped from her trance.

_Sam and Sebastian are friends?_

"Okay. How about, tonight? I'll take you for dinner or, something. Maybe this afternoon for a walk?" Sam asked, albeit tentatively.

"No, Sam. How about tomorrow night? It's not like I don't want to, I just have a lot of things to attend to. Will that be okay?"

Sam nodded. "Fine. I'll be going for now, anyways, I'll pick you up tomorrow night?" he stood up.

"Fine. That would be nice, Sam," Brittany nodded and stood up as well.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Nowhere, just want to walk you out," Brittany said and took Sam's arm and looped her nimble hand around his arm. They went out the house and Sam went into his grey Chevy truck.

"Bye, Brittany," Sam smiled.

"Bye," Brittany blew Sam a kiss.

Suddenly, Brittany realized that when Sam was with her, she did not feel that bad at all, but when n he left, she had that drowning, sinking feeling that Santana had caused her.

Finally, her merciful heart ruling over her mind, she took out her phone and texted Santana.

_Meet me this afternoon at the cove. This is your only shot. Please be there. xx –B._

She quickly tapped out the send button as she went inside the house. Her father was in the kitchen.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi, how are you? Did you just sneak out last night?"

"I left ta note. It's on the fridge door."

"I've read it. How did the sleep do?"

"Great," Brittany moaned. Only that when she woke up her girlfriend's ex-girlfriend just popped out of nowhere like a stinking mushroom and ruined her whole day.

"Oh, come on, just eat here," Robbie plunked down a plate of bacon and eggs in front of his daughter. To which, Brittany started to eat, albeit it wasn't with the same enthusiasm and glee.

The day dragged on for Brittany. She sat on the couch; she sat on the window seat, just everything to keep her anxiously waiting for the afternoon to come…

In the Lopez house, Santana was sitting on the couch, with a lying Dianna on her lap. They were watching the old tapes form One Tree Hill and half of their popcorns were on the floor.

It felt so damn natural to her. Dianna's perfume hasn't changed, they did not feel awkward. Even if her phone was blaring, Santana did not take heed and continued on cuddling with Dianna. She still belongs to Dianna.

But, somehow, deep in Santana's mind, she felt something empty. As if something had been there before, but like a jigsaw puzzle that one piece is missing, it could never form the perfect picture. Santana pushed them away because Dianna was just too good to be true.

"Hey, babe. How about a night out tonight?"

"If you want," Santana quietly answered.

"Don't you? I thought you liked to party," Dianna pouted, causing Santana to smile.

"Alright, fine. Fine. We're going out tonight. But, Di…it's not like we're officially, okay?" Santana said. Then her phone rang for the umpteenth time.

"Get that fucking contraption, please?" Santana groaned.

Dianna hopped over the mantle quickly and opened Santana's iPhone. There were 20 messages, most of them form Brittany. Dianna quickly deleted the messages and put Brittany's number on the Blocked area of Santana's contacts.

"Who was it?" Santana asked.

"It's Puck. He said he's joining the Summer's End Skydive. He's asking you to join."

"Well, skydiving is one thing I would love," Santana smiled.

"I hate it. You know that," Dianna grinned and tickled Santana's side.

"Ow, what's that?" Snatana tickled Dianna back.

Both ladies rolled on the floor laughing. The afternoon swiftly passed as the two girls had fun together. The sun is almost sinking in the west, yet Santana had seemed to lose the sense of time.

Brittany was sitting on the beach and stared at her wrist watch. It was 5:24 already. Clearly, it's either Santana forgot, or she just doesn't want to come. Finally, being not able t contain it much longer, Brittany tapped out a nother text message to the Latina.

_We're done._

After lingering on the text for some two minutes or more, Brittany exhaled deeply and tapped out the send button.

She looked at the murky waters of the cove. She tried to trust her, but…

_She can't blame Santana. Or she couldn hate her. Maybe she could hate Dianna. But she can't blame Sam either for coming down to Santa Barbara._

"Hi," Sam materialized beside Brittany.

"Hi," she replied weakly.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, his voice was full of concern. "You okay?"

Brittany nodded and whispered a soft 'yes'.

"You sure? I can carry you home. Or drive you to the hospital."

"No, Sam. Really, thank you. This nothing," Brittany shrugged and picked up her things and started to walk away. Suddenly, Brittany felt a knot in her chest that she needs to let go. And then she spoke up.

"Hey, umm…Sam, can we go to a bar tonight?


	25. Chapter 25

Santana looked out towards the dark night as they pulled up in front of the club. Dianna looked at her and grazed a hand on the Latina's face.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?"

Santana just nodded. She felt that empty feeling again. She looked at the nape of the blonde girl's neck and she imagined it was another blonde. She imagined it was her blonde.

_Her blonde? Was she even allowed to call Brittany that way? After everything between them?_

They went into the club, its stroped-type lights rhythmically hitting Santana's face. The room was dark although, a little visibility was offered. Santana walked towards a couch set in the corner of the room.

"Tana!" Puck's voice drifted through the room. He might as well be beside Santana to project a voice as loud as that.

"Puck," Santana nodded. Dianna looped her arms loosely around Santana's.

Puck's smile faded as he saw the blonde behind Santana. He shifted his gaze at Santana, who threw her a dagger-like gaze. Puck lowered his head.

"Are you, two going out?" Puck said, as softly as he can.

"No," Santana clarified, yet softly that Dianna could not hear it.

"Okay," Puck gave out a relieved sigh. At least it wasn't the worst, he thought. He led the two girls to where he sat.

On it was Finn and Rachel huddled together. Dave was also there, slowly drinking his beer.

"Hi, Tana," Finn nodded softly to Dianna, whom the green-eyed blonde smiled a somehow sarcastic smile.

"Tana, have you seen Britt, lately?" Rachel's shrill voice pierced through the Afrojack rhythm.

"No, hobbit," Santana grumbled. The mere mention of Brittany's name suddenly catapulted her back to her inner cataclysmic dilemma of being torn choosing between two lovers.

"Hey, Tana, are you okay?" Dave asked, seeing Santana's absent-minded face.

"What? Uh, yeah." Santana lied, snapping instantly back to her reality.

In a reality that she's stuck here with a woman from her past and not really certain of her decisions.

Conversation between Dianna and Rachel followed, although the boys felt a little awkward at the blonde's abrupt arrival in Santa Barbara.

"I mean, like…I feel that the faux Mark Jacobs jacket was a total bomb," Rachel said.

"I agree, However, I like the Ben Chan stuff…" Dianna chattered happily.

Santana could only listen to the conversation, almost drawling at the topic. She was never the 'fashion for passion' type of girl although she made it to a point that she looked good in front of people.

"I'll…umm…I'll just go get some vodka shots," Santana grumbled, not really meaning it. But, as much as she's concerned, she'd rather get drunk rather than listen to that troll and her ex talk about goddamned fashion and fashion shows.

She lumbered her way through the dancing crowd and cut through the dance floor, causing the dancing people to brush her. Suddenly a hand grabbed her left arm.

"I see you're back with that dirty Dianna blonde again, lesbo," Sebastian's voice hovered over her ear.

"It's none of your business, dickwad," Santana growled. Somehow Sebastian just really knows how to make her go up the wall.

"It is. You are just so dirty. I'm glad it wasn't that newcomer," Sebastian smirked evilly. "Santa Barbara will know."

"Let them know about it! It's not like I would care. People will get over it," Santana snapped.

"I am making sure they won't. Have a fun night with your blonde, Santana," Sebastian smiled sarcastically at her as he moved away from the Latina.

Santana counted one to ten, trying hard to make her anger dissipate. She realized that she was failing at it, so she decided to try her Plan B.

She might as well take a shot of vodka.

She walked towards the bar and presented her credit card to the bartender.

"Tab it on me. Two shots of double-vodka. On the rocks."

Santana nodded to their table. "They're with me."

She had a couple of shots before asking the bartender for a bottle of hard beer. Santana, who was holding a bottle of hard alcohol, made her way towards the couch where Dianna sat with the beer in her hand.

"Hi," Dianna smiled.

"Hi," Santana flopped on the couch. She stared into the dance floor and saw Puck flirting with some random girl.

"Fucking devil," Santana cursed. Sometimes, she envied Puck. He was so single, he never had any attachments, and he's happy. He seemed to get his way through things.

Or was he really happy? As the word happiness crossed her mind, Santana suddenly remembered the same blonde who had been running through her mind. It was her face each time she thinks she could be happy. It was the same blonde, who managed to let her think hard about everything.

_That blonde wasn't Dianna. It was Brittany._

_But Dianna had promised her that she won't leave again, right? Brittany can't do that. She'll leave. Or Santana wanted her to, just to save her from the social discrimination._

Santana looked at Dianna in her peripheral view. The blonde was bringing up her beer towards her mouth. It doesn't make sense to Santana. She was happy, she would say. But it doesn't feel right. It was as if she needed more, something that Dianna doesn't have.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Dianna smiled.

"Yeah," Santana said as she turned away, hoping to cover up her dilemma.

_Worst of all, she wants to save Brittany from all those talks, those looks…she can't bear to shame Brittany by outing her as a lesbian. Brittany doesn't deserve to be hurt. She's too innocent, too delicate to be hurt._

Rachel came back to their table, bringing with her two bottles of beer. She was sweaty from the dancing. Puck joined them shortly afterwards, then Dave.

Dave wasn't as much as sweaty as the other three and since he can't have his place on the couch, he took a stool from somewhere and also bringing a bottle of tequila and a shot glass when he came back. Santana opted to sit on the stool, giving her distance from Dianna and not facing the messy crown either.

"And the drinking begins!" Dave, who was sitting beside Dianna half-slurred and half-yelled out of his drunkenness as he held out the shot glass filled with tequila to Santana.

Santana accepted the drink heartily, and brought it towards her mouth after chewing on the citrus and licking the salt. She felt the alcohol burn down her throat, and felt it course through her insides.

Puck began striking a conversation as the music decibel started to go higher. The conversation went on casually, indented by Rachel's drunken giggle when Finn tries to touch her.

"Please, troll, shut up!" Santana quipped angrily, the alcohol clouding her control. However, Rachel fortunately ignored the Latina.

Suddenly, Puck stopped speaking. Finn's eyes grew wide, then mouthed a 'don't turn' to Santana. Dianna's eyes were dilated too. Rachel's eyebrows were raised so high that it could have went out of the boundaries of her face and into the sky.

"Holy fuck, that dance…ass," only Dave could make out the words.

Santana slowly turned around and regretted instantly that she had. The scene was as crystal clear to her, it was two blondes. One girl and the other was a blonde boy. She had never seen the boy though, but she had seen that girl too many times. She had hit her with a soccer ball, she had spilled her drink on her dress, and she had insulted her.

But that girl had also forgiven her, accepted her for who she is, but most of all, that blonde loved her.

And now that she saw the girl sensually grinding her own body towards another man, another person, Santana instantly knew that she can't give Brittany up. She knew she would regret it but, she would kill any person who would take Brittany away from her. And she would kill just to be with Brittany.

When Brittany faced them, she was still sensually grinding her hips on the blonde boy, but she threw Santana a look that somehow triggered the Latina's burning desire to get up and stash her away from that jerk who's dancing with Brittany. The look was challenging her. It was challenging Santana to come out.

_If she wants it, then she'll have it._ Santana thought.

It was a trap for Santana. It was a trap that might cost Santana her reputation, her life and not to mention Dianna. And not to mention both of their safety from discrimination, it was a trap that may cost them everything.

But it was also a trap that Santana Lopez would walk into. Jump into it, even.


	26. Chapter 26

Santana took long strides towards Brittany. She grabbed the blonde girl's hand and yanked her away from the blonde boy.

"Hey," the blonde boy growled. In his face, shock registered.

"Sam, give me just a minute," Brittany snapped at the boy. She let herself be dragged by the Latina towards the back of the bar.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Brittany tried to take her hand back although she knew she won't let go. They made their way towards the storage rooms in the back. The music was fading from them.

"What do you want?" Brittany demanded with a firmer tone.

"I love you and I want to be with you," Santana said, cutting her off the chase.

"But, what about your other blonde," Brittany quipped and sarcastically made a gesture of air quotes above her head.

"I don't want her. She's my past, you're my present. And my life with you is my future, Britt…I feel so incomplete without you. I feel so…so tired and useless without you. I can't…I can't live without you, Brittany…please, be with me…" Santana rambled on, the alcohol making her get on it as if there was no tomorrow.

It's only right; she needs to tell Brittany everything. All that she wants to tell Brittany, it has to be now. Somehow, to Santana, words weren't enough so she tried kissing the blonde.

"Don't," Brittany pushed her away.

"What?" Santana bluntly asked.

_Of course, she would doubt you, Santana._

"Why are you doing this, Santana?" Brittany said with a tone of accusation. "What about Dianna?"

_She dreaded at Santana's answer, yet she wants to know._

"I…I thought I could learn to love her again. I was stupid, Britt. You know, acting like I did not know you at all. I love you, I love you. Just, just give me one more chance and I won't hurt you again, ever. I will tell Dianna to stay away, I will tell her that you are the girl I choose, please…just…just…"

"You did not come to see me this afternoon."

"I was with Dianna," Santana lamely said, knowing that she just lost her shot in getting Brittany back. She hung her head and looked so defeated.

Brittany's heart went out to Santana and she held the Latina's hands as softly as she could.

"I thought I was going to learn to love Sam, too."

"Sam?" Santana asked, albeit confused.

"That guy I was dancing with. He arrived earlier this morning. Like you, I thought I could love him all over again, and I firmly believe so."

There was silence as their own thoughts hung in the air. Santana hesitated to tell her as words almost formed in her mouth.

"So you're saying I don't have a chance anymore?" Santana asked, the fear suddenly surfacing.

"No. You have your chance," Brittany said softly. "Just fight for me."

Santana shrugged, and then looked at the blonde, who still remained stiff and cold-eyed in front of her.

"Of course I will. I will prove to you that I love you and you are all I want," Santana declared.

"If you love me so much…" Brittany trailed off. Her eyes were of pure azure ice.

"I'll tell the whole Santa Barbara about us. I'm not scared anymore, Britt. I'm not scared," brown eyes met the blue ones.

"Would you do that? You're social status in this community?" Brittany's eyes started to soften and they seemed to start to be threatened with tears.

"Y-yes," Santana said, although unsure if she really wanted to give up her place in the social pyramid of Santa Barbara.

Suddenly Sam burst through the service door. His face was filled with confusion. Sebastian was just behind Sam.

"We were looking for you," Sam said as he threw Santana a vicious look. Sam went up to Brittany and took the blonde girl's arm. "Let's get out of here, Brittany."

No quicker than Sam had laid hands on Brittany's skin, Santana quickly slapped Sam's arm and stashed the girl behind her.

"Keep your hands off her! She's mine!" Santana snarled like an angry brown bear. Sam quickly withdrew his hand from its contact with Brittany's arm.

"So you're confirming it," Sebastian cockily said, he had stayed in the background for so long and just let Sam take care of the talking.

"I don't give a damn, Sebastian," Santana snapped angrily, and then she turned to Brittany and tilted her head towards Sam. "Tell him, Brittany."

There was a moment of silence amongst them, whilst Sebastian stood waiting on the three of them. Sam was looking confused. Santana was crossing her arms and Brittany seemed to be building up the strength she needed to tell Sam.

"Sam," Brittany said with a sigh. "I…I'm sorry." Brittany held on Santana's hand. The Latina squeezed it back in accord.

Sam finally got on it and understood what Brittany wanted to convey. His face suddenly changed from shocked to angry, but the anger wasn't directed to the blonde, it was for the brunette in front of him.

"You little slut," Sam's voice was cold, as if it was a verdict.

"Sam! That's enough!" Brittany scowled.

"Let's go Brittany. Come with me," Santana said angrily and glared at Sam. She walked further and took Brittany's arm as they went to a back service door.

The parking lot was just near so they reached Santana's car, which Dianna had been driving earlier in the night. They quickly climbed in it. And no sooner than the car door was closed, Santana could taste the blonde's lips in her mouth.

"I love you," Brittany whispered. "More than anything or anyone else," the blonde's voice was suddenly shifting from slurred speech to a serious, husky voice.

"I know, I know," Santana stared into the blue eyes. She can't imagine why she had let go of this woman when Dianna came back.

"I love you," Brittany repeated. She can't believe why she ever thought she could love Sam when Santana had her. And it was Santana that all she had loved.

Tan hands were entwined in the blonde hair as they kissed. The light from the sole lamp post lit the interior of the car.

"Let's go home?" Santana lazily said.

"My place or yours?" Brittany grinned.

"Mine. Dad isn't home so we can…you know, catch up," Santana winked. She quickly broke the kiss and turned her attention to the car engine.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

They sped up through the highway as they drove through the silent road. The light from the streetlights were pale, yet they could see each other's faces. Suddenly, as the stoplight turned red, she remembered that she had left her credit card in the bar.

"Fuck!" Santana exclaimed, jolting Brittany out of her trance.

"What?"

"I left my credit card back in the bar!" Santana growled.

Brittany eased her seat belt and scooted over Santana's side, and stroked the raven-coloured hair. And as soft as she could, Brittany whispered something.

"Fuck that credit card," Brittany mumbled as she nibbled at the Latina's ear.

Suddenly, Brittany's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Brittany, where are you? I couldn't reach you!" Robbie's voice.

"Aww, Dad. I'm with San, don't worry, she's safe for me," Brittany chuckled. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Ohio for business. Got to go, just checking on you baby girl."

There was a beep. Santana eyed the blonde and cast a devilish grin.

"Safe, huh."

"I think we should tell him, soon, San."

"Sure," Santana smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, San."

There was silence in the remainder of their drive.

Santana looked at the blonde beside her. She's not letting her go, not now, not ever.

Brittany looked closely as a smile grazed on Santana's lips. She'll love the Latina for the rest of forever. No matter what life throws at their way.


	27. Chapter 27

"San…" Brittany moaned in Santana's ear.

"Yes, Britt…oh god," Santana moaned back.

Tan skin was on milky skin as they kissed each other through the night. It wasn't heated sex. It wasn't the kind of sex where you get the screams and sweats. It was just cuddling naked, kissing, and passionate loving all in all. It was as if every touch that they commit, it has to mean something. Every kiss was full of feeling. It was every contact of their skin was crucial.

"I love you," Santana mumbled. She couldn't just convey how much had loved the blonde. Not to mention how much of a catastrophe those two boys would make. Santana wasn't intimidated. She's not afraid. But, she's scared for Brittany.

But, hadn't the blonde held her hand and hadn't she given up Sam for her?

Santana had to smile at the thought as the scenic earlier that night replayed in her mind over and over again.

"I love you, San," Brittany looked at Santana and lay on the crook of Santana's neck.

"I love you babe," Santana planted a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "So much. Thank you for telling Sam."

"You're not scared, San? It could happen again, you know, the talks, looks…everything. Your place in the social pyramid…" Brittany mumbled worriedly.

"As long as you stand by me, Britt, I am not scared."

"Are we going to tell Dad?"

"Yes, of course. Tomorrow, we will go tell him. And we will do it together, okay?" Santana laid a reassuring hand on Brittany's naked chest.

Santana could feel Brittany slowly nodding her head. "I love you," Brittany whispered.

"Go to sleep, now, baby…" Santana kissed Brittany's forehead. "I love you."

Santana could feel Brittany's breath on her neck, making her skin tingle. The night waned on, but Santana wasn't able to sleep. She's nervous of what may lay the next day. Santana looked at the sleeping blonde in her arms.

_She's so beautiful. She's perfect, even._

_Every moment spent with her was perfect._

Suddenly, Santana remembered Dianna. She remembered the feeling she had when Dianna was there. She recalled the feeling she had felt when Dianna kissed her.

It was less than she had felt when Brittany was sleeping beside her. And that empty, incomplete feeling was filled.

_She can't do this to me. She can't do this. She might promise me forever but she can't do the first steps to stay with me._

She kissed the blonde hair and inhaled the scent that was Brittany's.

_At least she knows to whom her heart belongs to._

"I love you, Britt."

The sun shone on the blonde hair, making Santana wince at the glare. The blonde was still sleeping in her arms. Santana smiled as she watched the blonde breathe and then leaned in to kiss the blonde's forehead.

_She's perfect, even in sleeping._

"Good morning, love," Santana whispered. She slowly pulled out her arm from the blonde and got out of bed as slowly as she could lest she'd wake the blonde up.

She stuttered across the room and towards the bathroom. She carefully fixed the tangle that was her hair and pulled it up into a clean ponytail. Her reflection in the mirror made her smile.

_She's never been happier._

Suddenly the look on her face was wiped off and a look of excitement and nervousness replaced it.

"Good morning, Mr. Pierce…" Santana trailed off.

"Good morning, Robbie. I have something to tell you, ugh…that's not how I am supposed to say that," Santana glared at herself. Then she remembered that there was still a sleeping blonde in her bedroom.

She went out her bedroom and into her kitchen, willing to fix breakfast for her sleeping girlfriend.

"Good morning. Don't bother making me breakfast. Just leave it," Santana ordered the maid. The maid left her without a word, although astonished at the young Hispanic's actions.

When Santana was left alone, she tried rehearsing as to what she would say at her girlfriend's dad.

"Mr. Pierce," she said as she took an apron from the overhead cupboard.

"Your daughter and I…we decided to tell you…" she talked as she put the pan on the stove.

"Oh darn," Santana mumbled. They never got to the point of telling their parents. But somehow, her gut tells her that she'd be fine, but her nervousness hasn't dissipated yet. She nervously wiped her hands on the towel stuck inside her apron pocket.

"Okay…Mr Pierce, your daughter and I…" she put the eggs on the pan. It made a low sizzle. The Latina had her back turned from the kitchen door so she wasn't aware that a pair of blue eyes was watching her.

Brittany sighed as she silently watched the Latina fuzzle over a single confession to her father. Frankly, she was worried too, but unlike the Latina.

"Mr. Pierce, I'm in love with your daughter," she put the eggs on a plate. Then she put the bacon strips on the pan. An arm wound around her waist.

"You look cute," Brittany whispered. It was followed by a chuckle.

"Ahh, baby…I was just…" turned around. "Honestly, I'm nervous. It's killing me."

Brittany planted a kiss on her girl's lips. "How about we go sit with my dad at breakfast, and then we'll tell him over breakfast?"

"That would be…nice," Santana couldn't' help the sarcasm from surfacing. The truth is, she's willing to tell Robbie Pierce, but she's scared at the Pierce father's reaction.

"Trust me, we'll be fine," Brittany said as she wrapped the eggs coolly. "Let's carry this over to my house, okay?"

"Okay," Santana smiled at the blonde. "I'll make him coffee."

_How would she be able to manage without her?_

They took a shower together after cooking, and both of them started to climb the car giddily as they prepared for their big coming out in public.

"I love you," Brittany took Santana's hand from the console.

"I love you too," Santana squeezed the blonde's hand.

Her phone buzzed on the dashboard. With the other hand, Brittany read the text message. "Daddy's on his way back."

Santana answered her with a deep, worried sigh.

"Your credit card?" Brittany jokingly said, just to avert the Latina's nervousness.

"I'll get it after I'm through with your daddy."

"What if he grills you alive, San?" Brittany smiled impishly.

"Holy fu- fudge…Lord, please don't let it be," Santana said sacredly.

"Well, I think he should be very careful with his baby girl, what of he would do it exactly?"

"Then I have to face him macho a macho." Santana said, half-meaning it.

"My dad has steel cojones, baby…" Brittany laughed.

"And you think I don't have them?"

"I just love you, San."

"I love you too," Santana said before focusing on the road.

They pulled up the gravelled driveway. Santana suddenly felt her legs shaking. Robbie's car wasn't there yet, but it did not change anything.

"Hey, we're here," Brittany said and wiped the trickle of sweat on Santana's head. "Calm down, babe."

"I know, I know…" Santana smiled a crooked, nervous smile.

"The Lopez girl is losing it," Brittany joked. They went out of the car, carrying the food they had cooked.

"Are we stuffing up the dragon so he can't eat my girlfriend?" Brittany laughed over her shoulder as she fished a key from her pocket.

Brittany set up their stuff on the counter. Santana was doing the table setting. In a few moments, they were done. But, without things to do, Santana grew more and more nervous as the time passes.

She paced back and forth in the living room.

"Santana Lopez, are you trying to wear out your shoes or, you're trying to scrape our carpet?" Brittany smiled at her. Seeing the nervy Latina was something only she could witness.

_Santana never falters in public, but now…Santana had let her walls come down._

"I…I'm-" Santana was cut off by wheels on the driveway.


	28. Chapter 28

Robbie Pierce walked inside the house. His hair was dishevelled, his tie a little tilted to the side.

"Hi, Dad," Brittany kissed her father's cheek. "Breakfast?"

"Good morning, Mr. Pierce," Santana said, not looking at Robbie's eyes.

"Good morning, Santana," Robbie smiled. "How are you?"

"Umm…fine, sir."

"It's a good day, isn't it?" Robbie said as he sat down on the head of the table to eat. "Nice, bacon and eggs. Did you do this, Brittany?"

"Uhh, actually, Dad, it was San who cooked breakfast," Brittany replied, who was seated on the side of the table.

"Wow, thank you, Santana. Do this more often," he said to the Latina who was sitting beside his daughter,

_Boost up. _Santana thought. She looked at Brittany. The blonde nodded in return and mouthed an 'I love you.

"Umm…Mr. Pierce…" she started to say, toying the bacon with her fork.

"Yes?" Robbie answered. "Is there something wrong?"

"I need to tell you…well, because, you're the father…"

_Oh fuck._

"What?" Robbie said.

"Umm….Mr. Pierce," Santana cleared her throat.

"What is it, dear?"

"Mr. Pierce, I'm in love with your daughter," Santana almost squeaked. It all came out as if it was a single word.

"You're what?"

"I'm…I'm…" Santana couldn't finish the sentence. "I'm in love with your daughter…" she managed to spit out, although her voice sounded like it was strangled. "Sir."

"Oh," Robbie said. "Sorry I did not hear it when you said it first, Santana," Robbie said coolly.

The shock on the Latina's face was obviously the funniest thing Brittany could ever see in her whole life. If not for the given situation they were in, she could have laughed at Santana's face.

"I'm glad you realized that by now. Did you ask my daughter out already?"

Santana's head seemed to feel light. "Y-yes, sir."

"Good," Robbie nodded his head. "Did she say yes?"

Brittany felt her ears burn as she felt her father look at her. She stared at Santana, who was gawking at her father's reaction.

_Good? Did he just say it was good?_

"Y-yes, sir," Santana stammered.

"Good, by the way, you make good breakfasts, Santana," he plunked a strip of bacon in his mouth.

"Th-thank you, sir," Santana felt Brittany's hand squeeze her own.

"Don't call me sir, call me Rob, or Robbie or Dad, or whatever suits you, just don't call me, sir."

"Thank you, Rob," Santana managed to look at Brittany's father and smiled.

"You're welcome. Does your father know this already?"

"No. We were telling him, when he comes back from his business trip in Japan."

"Good," Robbie nodded again. He wiped off some oil from his lips. "The food was good, everything's good. Brittany, can you do the dishes for today? I need some sleep. I have a eating with your dad's land developers at LA tonight," he turned to Santana.

Santana was still gawking at everything that had happened. She stared at Robbie as he went about the room. Robbie turned from the door.

"By the way, Santana…your coffee is magic," he smiled at Santana as he left the kitchen.

Santana's jaw almost dropped to the floor. Her mouth was staying like that for a few moments. Brittany cupped her girlfriend's chin.

"See? Daddy says it's okay," Brittany laughed. "Close your mouth, you're drooling."

"I'm just…just…I don't know," Santana's face broke into a smile. She slowly gathered the dishes and dumped them in the sink.

"Don't tell me you're not helping?" Brittany's lips pouted.

"I grew up knowing that the person who cooks doesn't get to do the dishes," Santana quipped. Well, in the Lopez household, the cook doesn't wash the dishes, the maid does. But that was beside the point.

"Ugh, you are such an airhead!" Brittany's pout grew even more.

"Somehow, girls like me were your type, am I right?"

"Your ego consists so much of your brain volume," Brittany drawled on as she ran the water.

"Here, let me," Santana almost ran to Brittany. She helped the blonde do the dishes. She was wiping the dishes and setting them carefully on the dish rack when Brittany turned to her.

"Thank you love, for being here today," Brittany smiled.

"I'll have my rewards?"

"Of course," Brittany pecked a kiss on Santana's lips. It was returned by the Latina passionately.

Somehow, Brittany could kiss those plump lips forever.

They managed to get into the living room before collapsing in the couch. Tan hands went under the blouse and stroked the pale skin underneath it.

Brittany laughed out softly. "I never thought I'd see you that scared. If Sebastian could have seen that look on your face when you were talking with Dad, it would be an epic demotion for the great Santana Lopez."

"Uh-huh, sure…" Santana growled, her voice filled with lust. Suddenly they heard a familiar yapping outside the door.

"Brittany, open the damn door! You've got a lot to explain to me!" Rachel's voice sailed through the air.

_Well, so much for their sexy time._

"Oh God!" Santana stomped from the kitchen. "I hate that troll."

"San…" Brittany called.

"What?"

"Be nice to her," Brittany shrugged. "Please?"

"Yeah, sure," Santana growled. The last thing she's going to need was some yapping midget on her girlfriend's door when they are almost having some private time together.

She quickly opened the door and leaned at the doorframe.

"Wow, this is something. I didn't expect," Rachel said, almost to herself.

"Shut up, Rachel. What do you want?"

"Where's Brittany?"

"She's inside. Get in," Santana grumbled and let Rachel pass.

"Hi," Rachel beamed at Brittany.

"Hi," Brittany looked up.

"I just want to ask," Rachel sat down the couch beside Brittany and crossed her legs. "Are you…and Santana going out together? I mean, the way Santana had reacted to you and that blonde guy dancing hotly last night, which was superb."

"Yes, we are together," Brittany admitted it out flatly. There was no point of denying it. Santana smiled from the hallway.

"Britt, I'll just go get my credit card back at the bar," Santana shrugged.

"Yeah, sure," Brittany nodded.

"I'll see you around. I'll pick you up for lunch," Santana grabbed her car keys and she went out of the house.

"So, since your girl is out of the earshot, are you really sure about this?" Rachel's shrill voice said.

"Yes. Umm, Rachel, why are you even here?"

"Oh my god! I love you so much! I'm so happy for you!" Rachel trilled.

"Yeah, sure is. So what's the catch?"

"Well, Puck just told me about something so exciting and adventurous," Rachel held her breath.

"Yeah, what?" Brittany propped her head with her hand.

"Skydiving!" Rachel yelled. "Ta-da!"

Seeing Brittany's inactive response, Rachel's face faded. "You're not interested are you? Well, maybe I'll just talk to Santana. I'm sure she's going to think it's great."

"I'm not really sure. I don't know," Brittany looked worried.

"Hang on. I will wait for her when she comes back. Everyone thought it was awesome, so I think it would be great. We've discussed it last night at the bar with Dianna. Hey, do you know she was Santana's ex? I knew that Lopez girl has a thing for blondes. Oh god, I know Santana would think this is a very awesome thing."

Brittany couldn't deal it anymore. "Look, Rachel I have to go do something."

"Well, fine but, I really need to tell you guys about this," Rachel excitedly said.

"Yeah, sure. We'll take a look at that," Brittany smiled. "San and I will talk about that later."


	29. Chapter 29

Brittany walked the boardwalk, which was just a view from their house, taking pictures as she goes by. Suddenly, someone called her attention as a certain blonde was walking towards her.

"Hi," Brittany tried to be cordial as much as her voice could allow her too. She mustered the best smile she could.

"Hi, there," Dianna replied, although it was included with a glare.

"How are y-"

"Listen, Brittany, right? I'm cutting the chase short. Keep away from my girl," Dianna held out a red-painted talon.

That was just what exactly took Brittany off the hinges and drove her up the wall.

"Correction, ex-girl," Brittany snapped back,

"Whatever, I know she loves still me."

"Before," Brittany snapped.

"Up until now."

"Dream on, Dianna. You left her. You let her rot in this stinking hellhole for Christ's sake!"

"You're being delusional. The fact that she went out with me last night was just a proof that she still has feelings for me. And I'm getting her back," Dianna cockily tilted her head.

"Well, let's talk about last night. You didn't see her chase after me, right?" Brittany mimicked the cocky head pose that Dianna had given her.

"You're just some sort of entertainment for her."

"Well, that's not what she told me last night. And that's not what she told my Dad this morning. And that's not what she told me when she promised to pick me up for lunch. And speaking of which, that's her car pulling up my house," Brittany pointed to Santana's car, which was backing up to park beside her father's.

"It doesn't matter," Dianna snapped back, clearly losing it.

"Just a simple advice for you Dianna, stay away from my girlfriend. That's in American English so I expect you to that," Brittany turned her back, leaving a fuming Dianna behind her.

_Well, she asked for it. And she got it._

Somehow, Brittany had decided over that it was what Dianna had just deserved. In her peripheral view, she could see Santana making her way towards her.

Dianna was dumbfounded. Did the other blonde girl just out-talked her? She won't allow that.

"As if you knew her. Wait, how long did you know her? Two, three weeks? You may have slept with her, but still you're just someone who would just get her through the night. You're nothing but a loser form a whorehouse for Santana's lonely nights!" Dianna burst out. Brittany winced at the harsh words, and tears were threatening her eyes.

"Dianna! What the actual fuck are you doing?" Santana angrily said.

"What? I want you back, Santana. Can't you see that? Can't you just ditch that fucking blonde?" Dianna wailed.

For a moment, Brittany just felt for the other blonde. She somehow sensed that Dianna was desperate. However, Santana looked at her and shrugged.

"Wait for me in the car. Go, I love you, baby," then she faced Dianna.

"Ditch her? She's not like you, Dianna. You are the one who ditched me!" Santana grimaced.

"I did not," Dianna snapped.

"Really? You never called."

"I couldn't face you! I couldn't just hop into your life again, Santana. I have caused you pain, more than enough," Dianna's eyeliner was washed off by the tears.

"Well, you caused me enough pain, Dianna. But, what's done was done. You're just a part of my past and lately, I just realized that I don't live in the past anymore. I live in the present. I have moved on. And I got Brittany beside me. She loves me and I love her. I hope you understand it but we're clearly over, Dianna."

"But, what about the kiss we shared? It still felt so right," Dianna sniffed.

"It felt right, but it wasn't enough," Santana straightened her back up. "I feel complete when I'm with Brittany. Now, please excuse me. I still have a lunch to catch."

Santana turned around, drawing out a sharp sib from Dianna. But, the Latina just ignored her.

"Move on, Dianna. Accept the fact that I wasn't meant for you. There's no need of pushing it too far."

And with that, Santana left the broken-hearted and crying blonde.

She climbed in her car and looked at Brittany, who was silently sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Hey, babe," Santana cupped the pale-skinned cheek. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Brittany replied with a weak shrug.

"Come here, give me a hug," Santana smiled. Brittany obediently unclasped her belt buckle and scooted over to Santana, who instantly scooted herself towards the blonde's arms.

"I love you, Britt," Santana whispered.

"I love you too," Brittany whispered back.

"Dianna, umm…ignore her, okay? I told her to stay away and move on already."

"It's alright, baby."

"How was the chat with Rachel go?" Santana tried to lighten the mood.

"Unbearable," Brittany said. "But good. She told me about…" she suddenly trailed off.

Would Santana think it would be a good idea? Would they just talk it out on lunch?

"What did she yap about this time? The last time I heard her that was just about a friggin' Marc Jacobs jacket," Santana said, her face scrunched.

"She was talking about…uhh, skydiving."

"Skydiving? I used to do that with Dianna," Santana said with thought.

"Wow," Brittany could not hide the demeanour in her voice.

"Ha, you're jealous!" Santana exclaimed.

"Duhh, I'm not!" Brittany's nose scrunched.

"Really? Then what's that look?" Santana teased.

"Ugh, God. Stop it, Santana!"

"I love you, and you know that," Santana said, feigning hurt.

"But, ugh…" Brittany said. She buried her face in her hands. "I know I shouldn't feel this way, but…"

"I love you, okay? Stop sulking like losing me to another person is the biggest problem you have…because that would never, ever happen. Like ever."

Brittany smiled softly and leaned her had on the Latina's shoulder. The Latina squeezed Brittany's hands that were on the Latina's thighs.

"You feel better now?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," Brittany nodded.

"Good, because there's a riot in my tummy right now," Santana mumbled as she pulled out of the driveway and into the road. She looked forward to their lunch together.

Dianna watched Santana's car from the distance. A thought came into her mind. It was an idea she had never believed she could actually do. Anger bubbled inside her, an anger directed to the Latina and to the blonde.

She walked towards the junkyards, a place where she never dared to set foot on. Beyond the junkyard was a skate park, where someone who could help her get Santana Lopez back would be found.

_She's willing to cast all her dices._

Sebastian Smythe sat perched on the rail in the skate park. He had himself positioned under the shade of a tree.

"You said you'd see me. What do you want?" he said without turning back at the arriving blonde.

"I want to claim what's rightfully mine," the blonde softly answered.

"Santana Lopez? Can't tear her off from her new blonde? What happened to the charms? Lost it?" Sebastian smiled sarcastically.

"Honestly? Yeah. But no, I want my get-back on those two." the emerald-eyed blonde leaned on the railing.

"So what's the catch?"

"You'll get your rightful place," Dianna's short reply came out.

"Uh-huh. So what do you want?"

"Split them up. And I get my revenge on that fucking blonde."

"Tell me how do I get my place?"

"You split them up, you get your place in the social pyramid. Santana would be broken, she'd come back crawling to me."

"Not a bad idea," Sebastian clicked his tongue. "In any way I can?"

"Yes," Dianna found herself answering. Somehow, she did not feel right about it.

But to hell with it, she's not letting Santana go.


	30. Chapter 30

Santana looked over Brittany's shoulder and her features suddenly shifted from bliss to anger. Brittany's smile faded as she saw her lover's face. They were sitting for lunch in a fancy restaurant. There weren't much people, but Brittany felt as if she was being watched.

"San?" Brittany asked worriedly. She looked behind her and she saw the dirty looks people are throwing them.

"Baby, ignore them," Brittany squeezed Santana's hand. The Latina relaxed and eased on her seat.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…it doesn't appeal right to me," Santana said softly.

"It's not the looks they give us that matters. It's us," Brittany looked deep into Santana's eyes.

"I know. I love you," Santana hung her head softly.

"Hey, do you have something to do today?" Brittany asked as their ordered folded pizza came.

"No, maybe drop by Puck or what," Santana said before munching on her slice. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. I want to be with you," Brittany gave out a goofy smile.

"Well, would it be okay with you? We're, maybe going to pick up stuff for the skydiving the whole house has been yapping about. Thanks to that friggin' hobbit," Santana groaned.

"Rachel's not that noisy," Brittany said defensively.

"Yeah, I just want all those earplugs inside my ear."

"San, Hispanics are loud, you're loud too."

"So are Jewish people," Santana took a sip from her iced tea.

"Ugh, you are so…unbearable, Santana!"

"Just keeping it real, baby."

Conversation over lunch kept on rolling, but it was just light and easy-going.

"Look what we got here!" Sebastian barged inside the large room. Behind him were Mike, a well-built Asian guy and an Asian girl, Tina. Soon, Wes followed inside and then Sam.

"Let's get out of here," Santana said curtly. But even in the tone, Brittany felt that Santana was scared.

"San…" Brittany held her lover's hand. "We're facing this together."

"Well, well, well…" Sebastian picked up the glass of iced tea on their table and slowly poured out its remaining contents on Santana.

"I wish I could do that with a slushy, but all the same Lopez," Sebastian chuckled. Suddenly a hand slapped the brown-haired guy squarely across the face.

"No one has the right to do that to Santana," Brittany said, her eyes narrowed at Sebastian, her hand throbbing from the impact. "Come on, Santana. Let's get out of here," Brittany took the brunette's arm.

They quickly made their way towards their car, and Brittany took out a towel from the glove compartment, and luckily enough, there was a shirt tucked beneath the towel.

"It's happening again. It would just be a matter of time before it would happen to you," Santana sniffed

"Hey, they'll get over it, San, okay? I love you, and just because they can't understand how we feel about each other that doesn't mean we have to give up on us. I love you so much that I want to love you more than what I can actually love you," Brittany tucked the stray hair behind Santana's ear.

"I love you," Santana said softly, yet firmly stating it.

"That's good. Come on, let's go to Puck's place then?"

Santana nodded as Brittany stepped on the accelerator.

The rhythmic succession of the Afrojack music filled the air as people milled about, softly dancing to the tune. Santana stepped inside the club, the loud music pounding itself on her chest. Brittany was by her side and Puck was behind her.

"Hi, Puck!" Finn smiled at Noah. Rachel was clinging to Finn like a koala.

Santana and Brittany sat down in a corner, with beers in their hands.

"You know that this is your first and last bottle, right?" Brittany looked up to the Latina. She was currently leaning on the Latina's shoulders.

"Pfft…girlfriends, will ya look at that?" Puck clicked his tongue.

"Shut up, Puck," Santana snapped.

"You know, Britts…this is the first time Santana drinks one bottle of beer for the whole night," Puck laughed.

"I'm just trying to keep Santana on her leashes, Puck."

Suddenly, Sebastian made his way towards them. "Hi," he said as he looked at Brittany and completely ignoring Santana. "Sam wants to talk to you. In private."

Brittany looked at Santana. The Latina gave out a nod. "Where is he?" Brittany asked.

"He's on the second level of the club. The stairway is beside the bar. You'll see him on the terraces."

"Okay. San," Brittany shrugged. "I love you," she said as she planted a small kiss on the brunette's forehead.

She made her way towards the second level of the club.

True enough, Sam was waiting for her.

"Hi," Brittany said.

"Hello, Brittany. Take a seat."

"What are going to talk about?" Brittany sat in front of Sam.

"I'm leaving in two days."

"Okay, so?"

"Are we really over?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Sam."

"Just, just be my friend," Sam held out a hand and smiled genuinely.

"That would be very nice," Brittany smiled.

Sebastian looked at the two blondes talking.

_Time to put the plan in action._

"Hey, Santana," he called. And no sooner than Santana had turned around, he had thrown a slushy on Santana's face.

"What the hell?" Puck looked shocked.

"I told you I'd give you a slushy one of these days," Sebastian smiled evilly.

"Fuck! Sebastian, get the fuck off this club! Damn it, you jerk!" Dianna went up to Sebastian and slapped him in the face.

"San? You okay? Let's get you home," Dianna cradled the Latina in her arms.

"No, really I'm fine, Di. I'll just wait for Brittany."

"Gosh, San, you look like an actual mess. Don't worry I'll tell your girlfriend you're home already. Okay? Now, let's get you home," Dianna led Santana towards the club's exit.

"Come on, baby…" Dianna let her climb in Dianna's own car.

"No, really. Dianna I'm okay."

"Forget it, Santana. I'm doing this as a friend. Please let me."

They drove in silence as the night waned on. When they reached the house, Santana quickly had a change of clothes. She quickly flopped back into the bed. Dianna was on her doorway.

"The guest room is on left. In case you forgot," Santana sarcastically said, although her eyes were closed.

"Okay, fine. Good night," Dianna weakly answered, her voice full of disappointment.

Santana fell asleep almost instantly. The night went on quietly. But Dianna wasn't able to sleep.

_Not without Santana beside her._

Dianna sat up on the bed, and then she went to Santana's door. It wasn't locked and she went inside. Santana, like her was sleeping with just a shirt and her underwear.

_Her golden chance to get Santana back._

Dianna crawled under the covers and she softly kissed the brunette. "I love you, San."

_And sleep came._

The morning light woke Santana up. She was unaccustomed by the classic scent beside her. It is contrary to Brittany's summer-like floral scent. It smelled like…Dianna!

Santana threw the covers and instantly sat up on the bed. True, Dianna was sleeping beside her. And what's worse was she heard someone coming. And those steps were all too familiar that she's starting to panic.

"San, I got you some-" Brittany was at the door and saw Dianna lying on Santana's bed.

The only sound Santana had heard next was the thud of a milk carton that fell into the floor and the clatter of silverwares as she glimpsed Brittany walk out the room and hurriedly leaving the house.


	31. Chapter 31

"Shit," Santana cursed loudly as she put on her robe and ran down the stairs. Brittany was already at the hallway.

"Brittany, wait," Santana held Brittany's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Brittany yelled.

"Please, we've got to talk about this!"

A slap came forwardly on Santana's face. The Latina had to wince in pain and from the impact.

"You are such a liar," Brittany let her tears abundantly fall. "You said you've moved on."

"Look, I don't even know she was…there!" Santana tried to explain.

"Do you even hear yourself, Santana? Who are you trying to convince? Me or your very own self?" Brittany narrowed her eyes at the Latina.

"Look, Brittany…I don't want to lose you!" Santana exclaimed.

"Look, I don't want to talk to you. I'm leaving," Brittany opened the front door and slipped outside.

Santana was just behind her. Once they were outside, Brittany started running towards her car. The Latina was calling her to get back to her.

"Fine, Brittany. Run! Run away from the conflict, instead of talking over it!" Santana yelled.

The only sound that answered her was the slamming the car door and moments later, it was followed by an angry engine driving away from Santana.

Dianna watched the whole scene and fight between Santana and Brittany. When Brittany drove off crying, a smile on Dianna's face ghosted across her lips.

_Success._

Santana came into the room. The Latina looked at Dianna, who was wearing a shirt and underwears from head to toe with an intimidating look. Santana then scooted to the side of the window where Dianna had put her clothes and stuff and she threw them on the bed.

"San…I'm so sorry of what happened. If you need someone I ca-"

"Put your clothes on. And get out," Santana quietly said as she waved a dismissive hand.

Dianna obliged, quickly stepping on her clothes and quickly changed. Her hair was neatly combed and she went down the stairs.

Santana was on the couch, she just picked up the breakfast that was splattered on her bedroom earlier and they were on the coffee table, ready to be thrown out. On the Latina's hand was her iPhone, which was constantly tapped on and put into the Latina's ear, only to be brought back down.

"Santana, I should be going, goodbye. I love you," Dianna exited the house, just being ignored by Santana.

Santana tried calling the Pierce's house phone. A pre-recorded speech greeted her.

"Hi, Britt, it's me, Santana. Please pick up, call me back or see me at the cove tonight. Please?" Santana sighed and hung up. She tossed the phone beside her and let her tears fall freely from her eyes.

She's too broken to care if she looked like a wimp from crying.

_Please pick up, call me back or see me at the cove tonight. Please?_

Brittany looked at the phone beside her bed. The tears seemed to never cease.

"Fuck, fuck!" Brittany cursed the air.

_Why does she have to be fooled by that bitch?_

The phone rang again. It had been ringing for the umpteenth time and Brittany had really lost count of how many times the phone had been ringing. Brittany picked up.

"Santana…stop this. Don't call me again."

"But, Britt…" there was a long beep as Brittany disconnected the call.

Santana slammed the phone back to its carrier.

"Damn! Fuck, shit!" Santana cursed as hot tears flowed from her eyes again.

_Damn that fucking retard named Dianna._

The day dragged on for Santana. And the next, and the next. She hasn't really moved actually, just sitting on her bed. She hadn't eaten something sensible actually. She only got up to go to the bathroom. She did not even notice that it was already night time. And the only thing that snapped her back to reality was her grumbling stomach.

She needs to go out for food.

But there was something more than dinner that she had to try. She showered, picked up her car keys and went out into the twilight.

Santana pulled up in front of a local bar. When she went inside it wasn't that full of people. Most of them were fishermen, working people. She went up to the bartender and put her credit card.

"Tab it on me. Don't tell me when I had enough."

"Yes, ma'am. What should I get you?"

"Vodka. On the rocks."

As the bartender took her order, Santana sat on the corner of the bar. The waiter served her a shot. And then another, and another, and another. Until it was too hard to count the shots Santana had took.

"Give me a Long Island," she angrily demanded.

"But, ma'am, that's a pretty strong drink," the bartender worriedly said.

"The hell I care. Just do what you're told!" Santana snapped. The bartender hurriedly went out to fill in Santana's orders. She was given with her order, which she drank in one swig. Then she ordered for another, and another.

On her third glass, Puck suddenly appeared on the bar's entrance. He quickly went up to Santana.

"Santana, you had enough." Puck took his friend's arm.

"No, where's Brittany?"

"She's at her house, Santana…"

"Brittany?" Santana sounded as if Brittany was at the corner and she drunkenly stuttered out of the bar.

"Santana, get in the car," Puck said.

"No. I'm going to Brittany…" her words were muffled.

"Santana…it's late. Get in the car so I can drive you home."

Suddenly, Santana angrily grabbed Puck by the collar. "If you want to go home, go home. I'm going to Brittany and tell her I'm fucking sorry."

"Okay, Tana. Just relax, okay?" Puck went into his car.

"Fine," Puck said, after seeing the vicious fire dancing behind the Latina's deathly gaze. He quietly moved up himself away from Santana. On the other hand, Santana started to walk away and followed the main road. He worriedly drove away from Santana.

Santana walked the lonely streets, half-drunk and half-asleep. Her whole mind was just set on seeing Brittany and telling her she's sorry. She stuttered drunkenly on the streets, shouting Brittany's name. She bumped into one of the road railings and she fell into the Pierce's fence.

"Brittany!" she yelled loudly on the yard.

Unfortunately, there was no answer.

"Brittany!" Santana yelled again.

Still no answer. Santana started to sob.

"Brittany, talk to me, please…" she sniffed, her breath smelling of alcohol. Her bruises and cuts caused by her misguided and troublesome walk form the bar to the Pierce's house started to sting.

"Brittany…" her muffled word continued on she sat on the porch steps. Brittany had just watched her behind the window blinds.

Santana leaned on the cold wood as she rubbed her hands together to keep her warm. She sat there, sobbing until she drifted to a very uncomfortable sleep.

But the Pierce girl wasn't able to sleep through the night peacefully. She kept on dreaming of the brunette who was loudly shouting for her name.

The first rays of the morning sun hit Santana's eyes as she was also jolted by the opening of the front door.

"Hey, get inside," Brittany's angelic face was almost tearful.

"Brittany?" Santana was shocked. She winced as a wave of nausea hit her head.

"Come on," Brittany helped Santana up. "You are a mess."

"Britt, I'm sorry. I didn't sleep with Dianna. She just came into me. I don't know what she really wanted but I don't want her. I sent her away when you left. I love you and I can't dare to cheat on you."

"I know," Brittany cupped Santana's cheek as she let the Latina sit on the couch. "I'll make you something to chase that hang over out."

"Are you still mad?" Santana tentatively asked.

The blonde did not reply. Instead, she gave Santana a glass of milk and some fresh tomatoes. She placed in on the coffee table.

"Kiss me," Brittany said quietly. Santana responded quickly, causing the blonde to wince from the taste and smell of alcohol. A few moments lingered and the parted away.

"Eat. Then let's go back to sleep, so I can wash your bruises too, why did you go out when you're drunk? You know I hate it when you get drunk," Brittany said as they pulled away.

"Brittany…"

"I'm sorry, San. I should have listened to your explanation."

"I'm sorry too, I should have been careful," Santana leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"It's all right. I still got you, right?"

"Yeah," Santana could feel as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders and her head felt light.

"Let's get you to bed, now," Brittany smiled as she pulled the Latina and they made their way to Brittany's bedroom, with Santana falling asleep on Brittany's shoulders.


	32. Chapter 32

Santana woke up later that morning. Her head seemed a lot better, although the bitterness of the alcohol was still there, but it was just a trace of the alcohol in her lounge.

"Hi, good morning," Brittany smiled at the Latina.

"Hi," Santana tried to sit up. In an instant, Brittany was already there beside her.

"Daddy's got home earlier when you were asleep and he's making you a nice breakfast," Brittany whispered on Santana's ear.

"Nice," Santana mumbled as she felt Brittany's tongue run along the side of her neck. "Oh, Britt…"

"Can I have my own breakfast for now?" Brittany sucked on the soft skin as she stroked Santana's thigh.

"What breakfast do you want?" Santana asked, although the Latina already knew what Brittany wants.

"I love you, Santana…"

"I love you, too," Santana pulled away for a brief moment to look at the blonde's eyes. "Hey, want to help me pick out our skydiving suits?"

"Sure. San, I want to have my sweet lady kisses on already," Brittany wailed impatiently.

Santana just smiled and kissed the blonde's forehead. Then she went into kissing the blonde's nose, and then her lips.

_Sweet, sweet lips that Santana could kiss forever._

"I love you," Santana could hear herself pant.

"I love you too," Brittany panted back as she grinded her hips on Santana's thighs.

They made love that morning. When they came down for breakfast after taking a shower together, Robbie could only stare at both girls. Santana had flaired her JGF (Just Got Fucked) look, unable to erase the goofy smile on her face although the blonde, on the other hand, was a little discreet.

"How was sleep, Tana?" Robbie asked.

"Umm, good, Robbie," Santana answered. She seemed to get the feeling that Robbie knew what they had done inside Brittany's room.

She's starting to feel awkward as she sat on the table. She carefully forked her strip bacon on her plate.

"So, what are you going to do today?"

"Umm…nothing. Maybe pick out a…a few…skydiving suits…" Santana almost choked on her food. Somehow, she's really scared that she'd say the wrong word and piss off the man in front of her.

"Good," it was all that Robbie said.

Santana just nodded softly, although her fear was still inside her and lurking from the very pit of her stomach.

"Will you go with Brittany?"

"Umm…yes," Santana felt as if she was being caught up in her thoughts. Her mind had been racketing for one thing, and her mouth just says another. It was pretty annoying.

"Nice," Robbie smiled. "You know, Santana…my daughter is everything to me. I hope you won't break her heart."

"She's everything to me, sir."

"There's that 'sir' again. Am I that old, huh?" Robbie laughed out as Santana lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Dad, you're grilling my girlfriend early in the morning," Brittany sighed as she stood leaning on the doorframe.

"Ahh, look at me. I'm a poor man! Santana, you've stolen my girl from me," Robbie clicked his tongue.

"Dad, you're still my best man…" Brittany scooted over her father's side and cuddled with him.

"Girls…" Robbie wailed as Santana gave him a weak smile.

"Dad, Santana asked me to go out shopping and buying out some skydiving stuff?"

"Well, what can I say?" Robbie smiled.

"Thanks Dad," Brittany smiled widely. At the same time, Santana also said, "thanks, sir."

"You're welcome. Santana, you're welcome. By the way, I would just like to ask about your dad," Robbie smiled.

"Oh, he's very well. You know, doing his thing."

"Well enough, in the meantime, I have to go finish up my work for the blueprints for Qualfon," Robbie said as he excused himself and left the two girls alone.

"You like him, don't you?" Brittany popped a strawberry in her mouth.

"What? Duhh, he makes me nervy," Santana quipped.

"Hello, I saw you smile at him and you keep on calling him sir," Brittany laughed.

"What? I'm just saying that because I respect him," Santana said as she finished her breakfast. She quickly stood up and dumped the sink.

"You could have just called him Dad," Brittany smiled.

"I don't know, I prefer calling him as a 'sir'. There's a difference when I do that," Santana said as she ran the water.

"Uh-huh, sure? Go brush your teeth, your mouth stinks," Brittany teased.

"Ugh, as if you didn't love kissing me," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Santana Lopez! You are so impossible!" Brittany laughingly exclaimed.

"I love you," Santana smiled meaningfully at the blonde. "I don't have a car, by the way. Can we just take a long, lazy walk at the beach then get my car from the bar? Then maybe we can get on to that shopping stuff."

"Duhh, I don't want to," Brittany pouted, yet failing to keep the pout and her lips curved into a smile.

They took a long walk towards the beach under the cover of the palms. They walked hand in hand, and people they met on the way never fails to stare at their hands and meet them both with bewildered, if not shocked eyes.

"Duhh, they better grow up and get a beard," Brittany said laughingly.

"I love you, Brittany Pierce," Santana held on to the pale slender hand.

They continued walking on, apparently getting used at the stares and looks people gave them. Somehow, some people would smile at them.

_It did not feel intimidating. It did not feel as if they had blown up the Statue of Liberty's head all their own. There was no guilt. There was just pure happiness and love. It all felt right._

Santana grabbed her car keys when her father walked into the living room. Brittany was sitting on the couch and was jolted by the elder Lopez.

"Hello, Santana," her father greeted her. "Brittany," he nodded to the blonde.

"Papi, umm…you're back from Japan…ummm…there's something I want to do. I don't know…"

"Santana, mija, you're not telling me anything," Martin Lopez smiled smugly.

"Dad I'm dating Brittany," Santana burst out in a single breath.

"It's about time you realize that, mija," Santana's father smiled. "I think you've made a good decision," he looked at Brittany. The blonde, on the other hand, lowered her eyes.

"Papi, you're not mad?"

"Why would I be? I love seeing you happy. I know I might be pushy sometimes, maybe even an ass, but Daddy's getting no younger, mija."

"Gracias, Papi!" Santana threw her arms around her father's arms. "Ummm, Papi? Excuse me, I have a date to go to," Santana smiled.

"Go on," Martin smiled. "Take care, especially when you drive."

Santana took her keys, credit card, and Brittany's hand and led her to the door, and out towards the car. She revved up the engine and smiled at the blonde.

"They know already," Santana smiled.

"Yeah. It kind of makes me feel as if I was in peace with everything. Everything's so right. I love you," Brittany said softly as she groped for the Latina's hand on the console.

They drove silently, just settling their hands on each other, entwining each other's fingers with their very own. In a good seventeen minutes of driving, they reached the local skydiving shop.

There wasn't many people, only two couples, and miraculously, Puck. Santana greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, Tana. I get that this is a nice morning?"

"Well, yeah Puck. Mind if I get inside?" Santana smiled.

"I'll follow you, later," Puck answered.

Santana and Brittany walked into the store hand in hand, each firmly holding on to each other. They greeted Sue Sylvester, the cashier-slash-owner of the store.

Suddenly, in the back corner of the store, there were people Santana had known. And she did not like them. And she won't like seeing them today.

All huddled together were Wes, Jesse, and Mike with his girlfriend Tina, discussing what to buy or what not. They suddenly stopped their chattering and threw Santana and Brittany a lecherous look.

And in a few feet from the group, engaged in a heated argument, were Sebastian and Dianna


	33. Chapter 33

Dianna stared angrily at Sebastian as the brown-haired guy glared back at her.

"I don't care. It's clear that you can't help me. Remember I helped you splitting them up a few days ago. It's time you pay me back."

"But you failed. Didn't you know that she spent the entire night at her house? I don't care how you do it, but I told you to split them! I don't care if you kill that blonde slut, I just want to get Santana back!"

Santana was just behind the shelf where Dianna and Sebastian stood. Her head suddenly tilted to the side, hoping that Brittany hadn't heard anything about Sebastian and Dianna's argument. She was praying that her girlfriend was with Puck.

But she was wrong, because the next voice she heard was Brittany's.

"What? You just planned and played it all along? Just because you wanted to break us up? How could you Dianna? And how could you, Sebastian? I wouldn't doubt it if you do it for fame and popularity, but you Dianna…you just don't get it, do you?" Brittany angrily said.

"I love her and I'm fighting for her," Dianna angrily snapped.

"Don't fight for me, Dianna. It's no use. Can't you see I'm happy now? If you love me that much, you'd let me go and set me free."

Dianna looked at Santana. "But I want to be with you."

"We've been there, Dianna. It doesn't feel right. Please, understand that. I just need to say this, but I am in love with Brittany and not at you. Sorry if I kept you waiting, but I lost you and you lost me. It's not like I was just screwing you and your feelings, just stay away from us and don't bother hurting Brittany, because if you do, I will end you."

"But, Santana…"

"I'm sorry."

"San," Brittany ran her hand on Santana's arm. "Let her finish."

"I just want to be with you and only you. Please, I want you," Dianna's emerald eyes were locked into the brunette's brown orbs.

"I'm sorry," Santana answered grimly.

"Look, why can't you just ditch that blonde?" Dianna said hurtfully.

"Because…I love her Dianna. And she loves me back."

"Ugh, someday, you'll regret this, Santana. Oh yeah, you'll be back," Dianna left the three of them, obviously embarrassed at what happened.

Puck arrived at their rear, carrying two oversized skydiver's backpacks and a few more apparels. "Is this all you'll need, Tana? We've brought everything we needed already."

"Well, well, well, look at you Santana. Planning to join this year's jump, huh," Sebastian moved towards the Latina, casting an intimidating look.

"The hell would you care, Sebastian," Santana answered hotly.

"Of course, I would. We're all done with you being on top of us. It's time you step down the throne and I will reclaim what's mine. That ditzy blonde of yours is pulling you down to the depths of shit," Sebastian said cockily. Suddenly, a hand wafted across the air and landed squarely on Sebastian's face, eliciting a loud smack.

"Never, ever insult my girlfriend like that, because you are nothing compared to her," Santana said, her voice dripping with vehemence and sting. She quickly took Brittany's hand and nodded to Puck.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Pay that Puck, here's my card," she tossed her credit card.

Both girls made their way to Santana's car. As they got in and drove, Brittany was utterly quiet.

"Hey, you okay?" Santana looked at her.

"Yes," Brittany answered softly.

"Umm, I bet you're mad, babe…"

"Sorry, does my face show that much?"

"Yeah, or maybe I'm just getting better at knowing you. I love you," Santana groped for Brittany's hands.

_She can drive with one hand._

Brittany looked at her hands on Santana's. She stared at it for several moments.

"What?" Santana's brow rose curiously.

"Nothing, San. Our fingers…they just fit perfectly," Brittany said softly.

"I know. I'm not letting those fingers go," Santana smiled.

"Do you think Dianna will be out of our lives forever?" Brittany looked out to the car window.

"I don't know. I think so. I hope she is already out of the picture," Santana said as they pulled up on Rachel's house.

"Come on," Brittany said as Santana sat sighing behind the wheel, clearly wearing her signature growl.

"Welcome to hell, Santana," she said to herself.

"San, Rachel's not that bad," Brittany gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay," Santana sighed for the last time and went out of the car and they went together inside the Berry's house.

"So, Puck was picking up our last apparels and stuff from Miss Sylvester, so we're ready. We just need to practice our manoeuvres, remember, not to high, nor too low. Who's going to drive that plane?"

"You," Santana quipped.

"What? Me?" Rachel pointed to herself.

"Yeah, you, who the hell am I talking to?" Santana growled.

"Why me?" Rachel wailed.

"Because, you have the least experience and so that we can keep you from dying, right Finn. Come on, you're with me," Santana said matter-of-factly.

Rachel looked pleadingly at Finn. And Finn looked inquisitively at Santana. Santana, in turn looked at Brittany.

"Rachel, it would be better if you pilot our plane," Finn said. He was pertaining to a small yet spacious Cessna that his father once owned. It was Santana who brought it back to life.

"Well, you decided," Rachel smiled half-heartedly. "It's okay."

"So we're in clear skies already?" Dave asked.

"Yup," Santana nodded. "So we're all set. Let's smooth out the sails and give that Sebastian a piece of my mind."

"I think so, but I've only done skydiving once," Puck said nonchalantly.

"Me too," Dave seconded.

"Me too," Finn said.

"Yeah, me too. I'm scared of going out there," Rachel's shrill voice cut through the air.

"We'll practice," Brittany said. "I believe in you guys, that we can do it. We still have a week or two. We can do this."

"Hell, yeah. Britt-Britt is right. Lucky Lopez getting a brainy girlfriend, and a hot, steamy one at that, mate," Puck laughed.

"Get your fucking eyes away from my girlfriend, Puck," Santana swatted Puck's arm.

"Sorry, Tana. Your girlfriend just seems too much…ass," Puck said.

"Hello? Is Brittany the only girl here? Umm…excuse me?" Rachel raised her hand.

"Awh, Rachel, you don't look like you could pass," Brittany teased.

"Oh, shut up you insecure hag! I tell you I'd be the best pilot ever," Rachel laughed.

Laughter filled the room as they planned on for the competition they were going to join. And each day of the week they go on practicing. As the day grew near, they got more and more excited. The day before the actual contest, the team were starting to pack things.

"Ready, babe?" Santana smiled at her girlfriend as she loaded a few bags on the back of her Navarra.

"Yup. Just kind of nervous."

"We're going to make it. This would be fun and unforgettable," Santana said as some sort of promise.

"Of course, hey, can you move that bag over there? Puck's asking for help," Brittany pointed to Puck, who was waving his hand.

"Okay," Santana took the bags and placed them carefully on the car. The Latina straightened up, and then pulled out a velvet box containing a ring from her pocket.

_Brittany would never forget it._

On that same day, in Sebastian's place, they were also packing.

"Hey, I heard Santana was also joining this competition we're in, Sebastian," Wes asked.

Sebastian threw him a dagger-like look. "I know. But we won't let her win…I swear I won't…"

Santana looked at her watch as she waited for Brittany to come out for their last bag. Puck drove his trailer truck in front of Rachel's house.

Suddenly, a familiar blonde came to her.

"Hi," Dianna said.

"Hi, what do you want?" Santana said glumly.

"I'm leaving tonight. For Russia," Dianna started.

"Nice," Santana said nonchalantly.

"I just want to…uhh, say sorry to everything. I don't want to leave Santa Barbara without apologizing to you. I realize now that you are happier with her, so I'm letting you go. I'm really sorry, Santana…please tell Brittany that I am asking for her forgiveness, too. I love you Santana, take care," Dianna said. She started to walk away but Santana called her back.

"Hey, Di…" Santana called. Dianna looked back.

"Friends?" Santana held out her hand.

"Friends. Goodbye, Santana."

And with that, Dianna left her ex-girlfriend with a light heart.

"Who was that?" Brittany asked Santana.

"It was Dianna. She asked for an apology and she said sorry to you, too," Santana smiled as they climbed into the car. They held hands together as Santana drove.

_It felt perfect. And Santana prayed to high heavens that it would last forever._


	34. Chapter 34

Santana stretched out her legs on the white sand and dug her toes under the cool earth. Brittany sat by her side, handing her a paper cup filled with lemonade. After the Latina accepted the cup from her, Brittany leaned softly on the Latina's shoulder.

"Hey," Brittany whispered softly to the Latina.

"Hey," Santana responded, although she had run her hands absentmindedly on Brittany's thighs.

"You tired?" Brittany smiled ruefully.

"Nahh, not really," Santana smiled back.

"I love you," Brittany nuzzled the brunette's neck.

"Hey, let's go for a walk?" Santana said.

"Sure," Brittany grinned as Santana pulled her up.

They walked along the waters, softly humming to a silent tune. They walked and walked until they reached the town fair.

"San, let's go get some fun!" Brittany shrieked.

"Fine," Santana grinned. She's not doing this, usually. But having Brittany around makes her feel she's someone…someone else who's real and who's important.

They played mini-poker, played with dream catchers, Santana even wanted to the mini magic show. They rode on the Ferris wheel, with Santana almost vomiting her intestines out.

"Hey, baby? You okay?" Brittany worriedly looked at the sweaty Santana, who was heaving up and down as they finished riding on the Ferris wheel.

"Yeah, I am…just…a little…dizzy," Santana said. It was an understatement saying she's dizzy, because she's fucking dizzy.

"Let's play darts," Brittany dragged the dizzy Santana to a booth.

"Hello," the girl behind the booth smiled warmly at them.

"Hi," Brittany's face broke into a smile.

Santana hit a prize in the shooting game, which in turn, she gave the prize to Brittany. The blonde shrieked in joy as Santana gave the oversized bear to her.

"Oh my gosh, San! I love you so much!" Brittany couldn't help but hug Santana and pepper her with kisses. This however did not escape the people's watchful eyes. People gave them disapproving looks.

"That's enough," Santana quipped although she loved kissing the blonde, she still felt awkward by the looks people gave them.

Brittany cuddled the oversized panda bear as she trudged the trail back to their trailer together. Santana herself was battling with two oversized fluffy cotton candies.

"I don't see why I have to bring this all," Santana grumbled.

"Just do it…" Brittany scooted beside Santana and placed a chaste kiss on the Latina's lips.

They ate the cotton candies along the way, evidently reducing its size to almost nothing. They arrived at the trailer and Brittany set the bear in her bed.

"Come on, San. They are already at the restaurant for dinner," Brittany informed the brunette.

"Yeah, sure," Santana went up behind Brittany. They went together towards the restaurant.

When they arrived, the whole group was there, Rachel was sitting on Finn's thigh, and Dave and Puck were playing UNO cards. The two girls took a seat on the farther end of the area where they were seated.

The night waned on as they ate and chattered happily. Most of them fell asleep in the first fifteen minutes. But Santana Lopez stayed awake.

She stared at the blonde sleeping right next to her place in the trailer.

_God, why can't she stop staring at her? She's perfect._

Santana fumbled for the same velvet box which contained a ring beside her bed.

_She'll give it during the jump tomorrow._

Her heart started to beat faster. Suddenly, it became too difficult for her. So, she went out of the bed and out into the open air.

She stood on the waterline and filled her lungs with the cool crisp night air.

"I know you'd come out here," Brittany smiled at her girlfriend. Santana spun her head around quickly.

"I didn't know you'd know I'm here," Santana beckoned her girlfriend to come closer to her, to which Brittany had quickly obliged.

They sat together at the sand, watching the starry sky.

"San, make a wish," Brittany said softly.

"Huh?" Santana's brows scrunched.

"Make a wish. We'll make our wishes together to the stars," Brittany entangled her hands on Santana's hair.

Satisfied with Brittany's answer, Santana closed her eyes. "Okay, Britt, here's my wish…" Santana took a deep breath.

_I wish she'd say yes. I wish she'd be mine forever. I wish…I wish I could hold her forever._

Brittany looked at Santana as the brunette had her eyes closed.

_Santana's perfect. Oh those long, wavy black hair. All of her was perfect._

"It's your turn," Santana smiled. The blonde instantly closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and silently makes her wish.

Suddenly, Santana felt the urgency to tell her now. She can't wait for tomorrow.

_Now is your time, Lopez._

She quickly took the velvet box from her pocket and held it as she waited for the blonde to open her eyes.

"There," Brittany said softly as she slowly opened her eyes. Santana held out the ring towards Brittany.

At first the blonde couldn't comprehend what had happened. And then her face broke into a smile.

"You're funny," Brittany finally said, after realizing that Santana had been holding the ring the whole time.

Silence fell upon them and Santana was still holding the ring.

And in the whispers of whispers, Santana spoke. "I love you so much."

"You're not asking me to marry you, right?" Brittany said.

"No. I was just reminding you that I want you to marry me, someday," Santana fitted the ring into Brittany's hand.

"I'm not rushing you, Britt," Santana cupped Brittany's cheek. "I just want to make sure you end up with me. I love you."

Brittany put her hand on the hand cupping her cheek and closed her eyes. "I love you. Forever. I love you so much," she sealed her words with a kiss…

The next day, Rachel's voice pierced Santana's ears.

"Holy fuck, Santana! Why do you have to be so late in waking up?"

"Shut up, troll! Can't you see I'm asleep?" Santana yelled back.

"Come on, Rach. That's not how to do it, out you go," Brittany shoved Rachel away from Santana.

The blonde bent over the sleeping Latina. "San…time to get up, baby."

Santana's eyes opened instantly. "Hi," Santana said, her voice was governed with sleep.

"Up you go, sleepyhead," Brittany smiled at her girlfriend's goofiness. Brittany was already in her suit.

Santana remembered. It was their jump. She quickly cleaned herself and dressed in her suit quickly.

Rachel was on the cockpit of the plane and they all lined up strategically as the plane drifted over the clouds. Brittany was holding Santana's hand, gripping it tightly.

"Babe, you'd be fine," Santana smiled. It was just an easy jump. They just have to have a clean sweep in jumping and that would be all over. Just a few manoeuvres were all that they needed.

It's time to jump. Santana went first, followed by Finn. Then Dave jumped. It was Brittany who followed, and then Puck.

They formed a circle, a human box, and a few more other basic manoeuvre before pulling out their canopies. It was short-lived pleasure. And Santana was praying they'd make it to the next round.

After all the skydivers had landed, the names of those group leaders who made to the first round were called.

"Moncrieff, Tristan…"

"Smythe, Sebastian…"

Sebastian cockily smiled to himself and threw Santana a devilish grin. One slot is left.

"Lopez, Santana…"

Puck yelled in bliss as Rachel and Finn whooped in laughter. Brittany gave Santana a squeeze as she hugged the brunette. Dave let out a sigh as they all realized they are going to go to the next round.

Sebastian's face clouded as he hastily took big steps away from the crowd. Santana had to reward herself with a chuckle.

Sebastian was swearing. He angrily slammed the door of his trailer. He angrily called to Jessie. The guy went up quickly to him.

"Yes? What is it, Sebastian?"

"Santana Lopez, she made it. She fucking made it!" Sebastian bellowed angrily. "Do you know what that means?"

Jesse did not answer. He knows Sebastian too well, so he tried to play the safe side.

"It means she's going to have an edge against us. And she might win again. And what will happen to us? We would look like fucking assholes. I can't let that happen."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Jesse asked.

"Take them out from the inside. They can't function well without Santana," Sebastian took out a pair of pliers and held them out to Jessie. "Make sure she'll have a nice trip."

The night was cold as Jessie sat crouched under Puck's trailer. He waited for Santana and her friends to leave the trailer. As soon as the noises died down towards the distance, Jessie quickly stepped up in the trailer. He unlatched the lock expertly and went inside.

Santana's black bag was on the couch, along with the other backpacks that were connected to their canopies. Jesse quickly traced the yellow wire that served as the trigger for the parachute to open. With one clasp of the pliers, it was cut.

Jesse quickly left, expertly leaving no trace of anything that would point him to the incident.

After a few more hours, Rachel burst into the trailer with Finn. Santana was in her car with Brittany and Puck instantly flopped on his bed. Everyone, in one way or another, soon fell asleep.

"San, I'm nervous. We have to do that twenty-four human carousel. I can't do that," Brittany wailed nervously as they made their way on the plane. Santana sat back up the wall.

"No, Britts, you can do it."

"I can't, San," Brittany protested.

Puck intervened in their conversation and handed them both their backpacks. Brittany was quick to thank him.

"Hey, tell you what," Santana smiled at Brittany.

"What?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Use my backpack. I've been with it for years, so it's special to me. Use it for this jump," Santana smiled warmly at her girlfriend.

"Really, San?"

"Yeah, it would feel nice if you jump with…something that's me…" Santana lovingly said as she put her black backpack on Brittany's back, evidently missing the broken wire that Jesse had cut the night before.

"Thank you, San…" Brittany pulled her ever-supporting girlfriend for a kiss.

"Oh please, get a room!" Rachel shouted from the Cessna's cockpit. She rolled her eyes and went back to her job.

A few minutes passed, and Rachel gave them a head's up.

It was time to jump.


	35. Chapter 35

The strong wind whipped Brittany's hair as she stared at the plane door. It was intimidating, looking down when you are 14,000 feet above the ground.

Santana was just behind her and held her hand. "Go, you can do this, babe."

Hearing the words of encouragement from the Latina's lips, Brittany took in a deep breath, and jumped. She raised her hands, just as she was taught. She spread out her wings like an eagle. A few moments, Santana followed. And then several other skydivers came closer to Brittany, forming the inner circle. Then, several others made the outer circle.

In the outer circle were Sebastian and his friends. Santana eyed them cautiously, though they did not try to do something. They only did what they were told.

It was time to deploy. The carousel broke off and everyone pulled their rigs quickly. Santana pulled hers and her canopy instantly flew and inflated above her head.

It was Brittany's cue to pull her rig. With one motion of her hand, she yanked her rig loose. But her canopy did not inflate; she kept on falling at an enormous speed.

Down below, the spectators gasped as they saw the situation.

"Fuck, someone did not open!" someone shouted.

"Jesus Christ." Someone else gasped.

"Cut away!" she heard Santana yelling. "Cut away, damn!"

Brittany tried to grope the rigging as she fell and her velocity is getting greater and greater each second. She looked down to the ground fast approaching as she scrambled for the riggings.

"Cut away!" Santana yelled.

"I can't…" Brittany slit the other rigging and she was sent falling faster than ever.

Of course, she had a reserve in her pack. But it wasn't that much. It was a lighter, more inefficient canopy. Worst of all, it hasn't opened.

"Tana, I'll go get her!" Dave let go of his canopy and detached it from his pack. He had designed his bag to contain two canopies and a reserve. Dave shot down towards Brittany.

"Damn it! Get her, Dave!" Santana yelled.

Dave shot swiftly downward. There was no time to waste, and he must get to Brittany. HE can't go faster than he's supposed to and he can't go slowly.

"Hang on, I got you," Dave straddled Brittany by the back. "I got you," he deployed his second canopy.

The draft caught the canopy and inflated it sooner than what Dave had expected, disembarking him from his legs' grip on Brittany.

"Brittany!" Dave watched Brittany as she fell towards the seawater. Brittany's reserve canopy was deployed. But it was too late.

Brittany had hit the water.

"Damn!" Santana yelled from above as she watched her girlfriend, arms stretched outward, legs spread wide as she floated on the water. From there, Santana could see her girlfriend's face, eyes tightly closed.

Beach authorities drove using speedboats towards the blonde. The whole descent was a blur to Santana. The only thing she cared about was Brittany.

_She has to live through her fall._

Brittany was being dragged out of the water and into the sand as Santana landed. Several skydivers and spectators had gathered around her. Santana ran all the way to Brittany, brushing people off her way.

"Fuck, get the hell out of my way," Santana shouted as she ran through the crowd. She reached Brittany, eyes closed, with a stream of blood oozing from her nostrils. There was also a constant trickle on the left side of her head.

"Britt…Britt…stay with me," Santana looked at Brittany, her hands trying to open the tight, wet suit that had been wrapped around the blonde's body.

"Give her air, give her air!" Finn barked as he stood at Santana's side.

Santana took out a small knife from her pocket and put it under the neckline of Brittany's suit. She worked quickly, flipping the underside of the knife and slitting the suit.

"San…" Brittany called weakly.

"Britt, keep your eyes open, please…" Santana was tearful. She wouldn't care if Sebastian was looking at her at that moment, but the intensity of the moment, the idea that she might lose her love…it was worth the tears.

"San…"

"Britt, look at me," Santana looked at the blue eyes deeply. It bore through her heart and soul, and she wanted to give all that she had on that look. She wanted the blonde to know that she wouldn't let go.

"Britt, please…stay awake," tears choked on Santana's throat. A paramedic was beside her and started to take charge of Brittany.

"Britt, please…" Santana wailed as she looked at Brittany's face. Her eyed followed the paramedics as they carried Brittany on a gurney.

And then Santana saw Sebastian.

"You, you little douchebag!" Santana growled as she lunged forward, knocking Sebastian on the process.

"What? I did not do anything!" Sebastian yelled from the ground.

"Fuck you!" Santana punched him in the face twice, before kicking his groins. The Latina turned and walked away towards her car, ready to follow the ambulance, leaving Sebastian howling in pain with a bloody, broken nose.

Cops arrived at the scene and retrieved Brittany's bag. They held Santana back, for being the owner of the bag. The questions were brief, and they were just things that Santana had answered, all questions leading to Sebastian.

Santana drove swiftly across the highways as she punched the speed-dial on her phone. She waited only until the second ring.

"Hello?" Robbie's voice was on the line.

"Dad…" Santana cried on the phone. It was her first time that she ever called him Dad.

"Santana? What's the matter?" Robbie talked back worriedly. After all, Santana had been part of his daughter's life and he had considered her as a family already.

"We…we were skydiving…and…something happened…she's on the way…to Weston…" Santana's shaky voice was evident on the phone.

"What? Santana…I'll be there," Robbie said as he picked up his keys. He quickly left the house after receiving Santana's call.

The low wail of the ambulance pierced the stale, silent air as it made its way to Weston County Hospital, just a few minutes north of Santa Barbara.

Santana's feet ran the white-painted floors of the hospital as she made her way to the emergency room. When she arrived, she could already see Robbie's worried face, his phone on his ears.

"Anne, please pick this up. We really need you. It's Brittany…" Robbie was utterly worried. He slowly put his phone down after realizing that Anne isn't going to pick up.

"Santana…" he softly called.

Santana scooted over as she hugged her girlfriend's father.

"Is…is she alright?" Santana asked, her voice cracking.

"I don't know, Santana. Let's just wait for the doctors to come out," Robbie said.

They spent the night sleeping on the waiting chairs. It's not sleep actually, it was just uncomfortable naps that spanned to a few minutes to a few hours.

Suddenly, a blonde woman walked towards the waiting chairs and tapped Robbie on the shoulder. Santana was beside him, curled up into a ball and was slowly breathing.

"Anne, you're here," Robbie engulfed Anne in a hug. "Anne, our baby…"

"Shhh…she'll be fine, Rob."

Anne looked deep into Robbie's eyes. Robbie looked back at the peaceful azure ones.

_And then that same old feeling they thought they had forgotten was back._


	36. Chapter 36

They sat together at the steel chairs a few feet away from the sleeping Santana. They talked about their lives, how they were doing.

"I know, I can't really be the best dad. I don't know, really. Anne, it's so hard. I can't take care of Brittany," Robbie sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rob. I know, this may sound so cliché, but…Chad and I had been on the rocks, lately. He hardly comes home and I really feel that, I…I feel that I belong to someone else."

"Wow," Robbie replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Anne nodded softly. There was a silence that hung between them.

Santana stirred on her chair. "Rob?" Santana wiped the sleep off her eyes.

"Santana," Robbie started to stand up. "This is Anne. Brittany's mother," Robbie introduced the elder blonde.

Santana sprung quickly from her chair, obviously trying to muster an accepted behaviour.

"Good evening, Mrs. Pierce," Santana mustered a smile.

"San…it's already four in the morning," Robbie said softly.

"What? How in the he-" Santana stopped short. "Umm…hello, Mrs. Pierce."

"Please, call me Anne. You are too modest if you call me Mrs. Pierce. And I am divorced," she said softly, albeit sternly.

Somehow, there was a little hurt as she mentioned that she was divorced.

Santana lowered her eyes as she averted her gaze on the floor. Being with Anne Pierce was worse than being with Robbie.

"She's…uhh, Brittany's…best friend and…umm…girlfriend."

"Oh, I've heard much about you," Anne nodded curtly.

An awkward silence hung between them. "Anne, umm…let's have coffee, then?" Robbie said.

The two adults left Santana behind, with the promise that they'd come back shortly after that. They did not talk much along the way, and quickly brought their cups of coffee. Anne had two in her hands. She handed one for Santana.

"Here's your coffee," Anne smiled a little smile. Santana breathed hard as she accepted the cup of coffee and she gratefully thanked Anne.

The sun shone its first rays under through the French-styled windows. They were ushered in as the nurse went out and told them Brittany was awake.

"Mr. Pierce?" a doctor in a white gown called them once they were inside the much cooler room.

"Yes?" Robbie raised his brow.

"Sir," the doctor started to say. "I'm afraid, your daughter had suffered a few fractures on her rib cage and…brain damage from her fall."

"What? What does it mean?" Robbie's voice cracked. Anne instantly gasped and the elder woman had to lean on to Santana. It took Santana time to chew in the information as she waited for the doctor to finish.

"I'm afraid…she can't remember some things that had happened to her recently. She had a short-term amnesia, but this might be temporary or…permanent. Only time will tell…"

It took the three of them several seconds before they could react. Robbie stood rooted to the ground, before Santana could hear Anne sniff. Santana's own legs began to shake as she tried her hard to sit Anne back onto the waiting chairs just outside Brittany's room.

_She might forget her. She might not remember anything. She might…her feelings for her might have changed. And they might have changed completely._

"San…Santana," Anne cried as she sat down.

Santana sat beside Anne, while Robbie sat with her on the other side. Santana was actually trying to be strong just for the Pierces to hang on. If there was someone who would stay sane during this time, it has to be her.

"Hey, she'll be alight…she'll get her memory back…" Robbie tried to console the crying blonde beside him.

"Rob, she's…she's just too young…Robbie, oh gosh, please…she doesn't deserve this…" Anne clung to Robbie's arm.

"Shh…she'll be fine…she'll be fine. Santana…" Robbie looked towards Santana, who was sitting there, quietly rubbing Anne's back, her eyes as distant as cold stars.

"Santana, are you alright?" Robbie asked again.

But Santana did not answer. Her far-off look was all over her face.

Suddenly, Martin burst into the door. "Sorry, I was in Washington when I heard the news."

Immediately, Santana snapped from her dreamy gaze and scooted over her tired-looking father and hugged him tight as she bawled out. She clung onto her father's chest like she had cried too many times before when she was younger.

But right now was no different. She still felt like as if she had lost her favourite comfort object. She felt as if she could not breathe.

"Papi…she's…I thought…at first…it was just so okay, I gave her my bag so she wouldn't be nervous…Papi, it was…my fault…" Santana drew in heavy breaths.

"Santana, mija, it's not your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault."

"Sebastian did it, Papi. I know he did it. He wanted to kill me."

"Santana, we shouldn't be talking about that, we should be praying for Brittany," Martin stroked the raven-coloured hair.

"I can't face her, Papi. I…I can't just…imagine…"

"Go on. She needs you," Martin gave her daughter an encouraging look.

Robbie and Anne Pierce went inside the room and stayed there for almost what felt like hours to Santana. She wasn't prepared yet. And she's not ready on how she would react if Brittany would tell her that she doesn't know any Santana at all.

Too many questions starting with 'what if…' flashed through Santana's mind. She could still vividly remember how Brittany looked the day before. Hair was whipped across her face, her eyes glinting of excitement. Santana could still smell the mix of flower and laundry soap on her arm. It was Brittany's scent.

But right now her Brittany smelled of medicine. She smelled of the hospital, the sickening IV fluids…everything Santana hated about hospitals.

Santana stepped into Brittany's sight. She could hear Anne and Brittany talking. It must have been about people Brittany had met and couldn't remember because she was fervently shaking her head off as if her mother did not make any sense at all.

As Santana neared the two women she started to hear the conversation.

"No, Mom. I don't know any Santana. Mom, where's Sam? I need him."

Santana felt as if she was punched on the chest.

_She had forgotten her._

Hot tears had started to well out from her eyes as Santana made a run for the comfort rooms. It was a far run and she was crying already as she made her left turn towards her destination.

Slamming the door behind her, she rested her hands on the sink.

_She had forgotten her._

She could still remember her voice whens she said the words to her mother.

_No. I don't know any Santana. Where's Sam? I need him._

Why could she remember Sam and not her?

"Fuck, shit, fuck!" Santana dabbed her tears.

_Why? Why it has to be her? Why it has to be Brittany who had to fall?_

Red, swollen, puffy eyes met Santana's empty gaze in the mirror. She can't live without Brittany in her life. They were meant to be, they were perfect. She's not going to let her go. She'll take her back. And she would never stop until she gets her back into her arms.

_She will never give up on their love._


	37. Chapter 37

The Pierces stepped out into the sunlight as they wheeled Brittany out of the ramp. It was a beautiful summer day, although the trees are starting to have the yellow tint on their leaves. It was almost autumn.

For Anne and Robbie Pierce, it will be a time of difficulty, because they had to be both there for Brittany. She might have to learn it sooner or later, that they are not together anymore, but not now.

_Not now._ Anne thought.

"So, mom…umm, what will we be having for dinner?" Brittany babbled loudly.

"Well, what would you want? Maybe we can make that yummy white spaghetti your dad loves so much. He loved it too much that he never speaks a word when it's in front of him," Anne smiled.

"Really Dad? You do that?" Brittany's eyes grew wide.

"No. I don't."

"Admit it Rob," Anne squirmed as she squeezed Robbie's arm.

"Ugh, girls…" Robbie sighed as Brittany let out a giggle. Even Anne giggled as Rob walked to open the car door.

"Come on, princess…" Robbie tried to carry his daughter.

"Come on Dad," Brittany's mouth pouted.

"What? It's supposed to be hospital rules," Robbie squirmed.

"Mom, Daddy would carry me like a baby," Brittany struggled to stand up and transferred to the backseat. "See? I could do it."

Robbie sat behind the steering wheel while Anne sat on the passenger's seat. They quickly drove back home. Anne turned the radio on softly as Brittany was starting to slump on the backseat.

"What about Santana, Rob?" Anne asked quietly. "I know this is never, and not in any way, easy for her. I haven't known her that much, but I know how much it hurts. Maybe it hurts even more."

"I have known that girl for long. I just feel so sad, but we can't do anything about that, right now. The doctors said we just have to wait."

"I don't know, Rob. I can't bear to think that someone's hurting."

"How come you didn't think about it when it was us?" Robbie asked flatly. He hadn't meant it to sound that mean.

"I…I don't know. I haven't thought about it, too."

"Really?"

"Yes. But, that was us. That was the past."

An awkward silence fell upon them both. It was long and monotonic, somewhat even eerie.

"Santana had grown so close to me, and frankly, I have never seen our daughter that happy when she's with Santana," Robbie said after a few minutes of silence and watched his daughter sleeping peacefully.

"I hope they could work it out," Anne replied, her eyes on the side of the road.

"Yeah, I hope they could. Let's just do the best that we can do for, Brittany."

Anne nodded in agreement as they drove on, and they reached the house without much conversation after it. Anne cooked them peas and pasta, and they shared it together. They went for a movie before bedtime and Brittany had retired for the night. However, Anne had to sleep in the guest's room.

Santana was from a distance, silently watching the Pierce household. She could see them eating together. Santana figured out that Anne was just trying not to be hard on Brittany when she tells them that they weren't actually a perfect family.

She watched as the lights in Brittany's room flick off. Only her nightlight was streaming on the pastel-green painted walls.

"Night Britt," Santana mumbled as she looked up at Brittany's room. She often wondered when will she be able to hold the blonde back in her arms.

_She was hoping it would be soon._

The morning light flowed into Brittany's room, and the blonde softly stirred from her sleep. It was a beautiful day. Brittany sat up on her bed and she let her eyes wander across the room. It took her a few moments to adjust to the new surroundings. It wasn't the white-painted walls of the hospital. It was the pastel-green colour of a room that was hers, according to her father.

She heard the door creak and Anne came into the room, bringing a tray laded with food. Brittany savoured the aroma of the freshly-baked buttered croissants and the English tea.

"Good morning!" Anne beamed.

"Good morning, Mom," Brittany smiled.

"How are you?" Anne asked.

"Very fine," Brittany answered.

"Here's breakfast for you." She plopped down the tray upright on a lap table. The elder blonde then quickly held out a piece of food towards Brittany.

The two women had breakfast together and as Anne carried the dishes downstairs, Brittany noticed a photograph that was tucked under her nightlight. It was a photograph mixture in the colours of green and yellow, with a shadow of a girl silhouetting from the dark tunnel of plants.

_It was beautiful._

But she can't remember any significance out of it. She stared at it for a little while and after realizing that she can't get anything out of it, she put it under her drawer.

She went downstairs after she had her shower and she sat by the porch. She looked out beyond the waterline and stared at the deep blue sea. Somehow, something inside her told her that the sea was something important to her, although it doesn't really make sense.

She looked out to a couple of surfers running towards the water further down the beach. On the waterline, they all stopped and seemed to look her way. She could clearly identify and point out the surfers. One of them had a mohawk, the other was a midget-sized girl and two other boys.

They seemed to be staring at her, but the sun's glare made it difficult to see their faces.

"Hi," a brunette woman walked up to her. Her hair was pulled back and her jeans weren't that ragged but, Brittany could tell in the first place that the girl was attractive. She had a smile plastered in her face.

"Hi," Brittany smiled back.

"I'm Santana. What's your name?" the brunette held her hands for a handshake.

_If she can't remember me, then I would take it back to the start._

"My name is Brittany," Brittany took Santana's hand and shook it gently.

"Nice," Santana smiled. "So, are you bored or something? You want to do anything?"

"I don't know. I just got out of the hospital. I really have no idea on what I would do."

"Come. Follow me," Santana led her to the path where the cove is located. She quickly opened the curtain of ferns to reveal the azure water.

"Remember anything?" Santana's eyes were inquisitive. But Brittany had her eyebrows scrunch.

"No. Sorry," Brittany looked defeated.

"It's okay. Come on, let's go for a walk while I will tell you about Santa Barbara," Santana smiled and patted the blonde's back.

The two girls walked along the redwood forests and they only got home for lunch. The whole thing had been too much to Brittany. She was glad she had found a best friend at last.

"So, umm…you wouldn't stay for dinner?" Brittany asked cordially.

"No, never mind. Forget it," Santana started to walk home when she heard Brittany call about her ex's name. She walked out of the house and sat waiting at a good distance from being discovered but she just wanted to know if Brittany was alright.

The twilight had sunk in. The lights were starting to flick on and Santana was enjoying her little dinner. Just like any other day, Santana would always look at the Pierce's household, anticipating for Sam's arrival.

She walked on the on the road when she had heard a sound of breaking glass from Brittany's room. Immediately, she turned her head. When she did, she heard a horrible cry from the room. It was Brittany's scream.

All cautions aside, Santana ran to the house's front door. She turned the knob hastily, and realized that it wasn't locked, after all. She quickly lunged forward towards the stairs and into Brittany's room.

Anne was bending over Brittany, her hair so messy, her face sweat-stained. She was literally drained and breathing heavily.

"San…tana…" Brittany's blue eyed pierced into the woman's ones.

"Yes?" Santana felt her heart thud into the inner court of her chest. "What is it?"

Blue eyes pierced the brown ones. "I remember, Santana. Everything."


	38. Chapter 38

Santana looked at Brittany for a moment, and recognized the old Brittany right away. Without further words, the brunette took the blonde in her arms.

_She's the Brittany that she had fallen in love with. It was the same, old blonde that Santana fell in love with._

"Britt…" tears flowed from Santana's eyes as she crushed the blonde into her.

"San…" Brittany's same old, calm voice squeaked out of the blonde as if it was just a whimper.

"You're okay now," Santana stroked the golden hair.

"Brittany, honey…are you okay?" Anne intervened.

"Mom…umm," Brittany said as she eyed the elder Pierce woman. "I'm sorry I haven't introduced my girlfriend to you. Mom, this is Santana Lopez, the girl I love."

Brittany's hand snaked down to Santana's arm and rested on the brunette's hand.

"Your father introduced us already, back in the hospital the day you had your accident. She stayed there for like, the whole night and each day, till you woke up."

Brittany turned to Santana, the shock still in her face. "You stayed at the hospital? What happened to the jump? It was supposed to be ours. Don't tell me you did not jump."

"We didn't win the competition, Britt. It was Sebastian who won," Santana replied evenly.

"But it was supposed to be ours! We should have won, Santana," Brittany cried out.

"What's the sense of winning when you're not by my side? You meant more than that trophy they chucked in right at Sebastian's face," Santana said stoically as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. "Besides," she breathed in. "There's still a next year."

Santana crossed her legs as she sat beside Brittany on her bed.

"Santana, have you had dinner already?" Robbie asked calmly.

"I'm not really hungry, Mr. Pierce."

Anne giggled as Santana mentioned 'Mr. Pierce'. Brittany's father gave Anne a sharp look.

"What? She sounds so whipped when she calls you that! And you sound like someone who's old enough to pass as a reverend," Anne laughed out.

"Please, you should eat," Robbie said.

"Yeah, he's right, dear," Anne chirped in. "Right, Brittany? I'll make her a chicken sandwich, or a chicken salad."

Brittany nodded in response and looked at Santana. "Go on, eat. It's not like…Mom's going to poison you or something," the blonde giggled. "You're not allergic to chicken anyways."

"Eat with me," Santana wailed.

"Fine…" Brittany smiled sweetly to her girlfriend. "But, in one condition."

"Ugh, I hate it when you deal me off, Brittany," Santana exasperatedly said. "So, what's the catch?"

Brittany slung her arms around her Santana kissed her lips softly. She playfully nibbled her earlobe after it as she whispered her condition in the brunette's ear.

"Stay the night."

It took Santana to process all that had happened within the past ten seconds. Kissing Brittany in public, in front of her friends, in front of people, was something. Kissing in front of their parents was another thing.

It was a 'Fuck yeah! She kissed me in front of her parents' thing. It made her feel like Brittany was committed, that she is just hers and it will stay on for forever. Plus, the way Brittany had said her deal…

_Fuck yeah, it turned her on._

Robbie feigned to clear his throat just to announce their presence in the room. Santana quickly pulled away as if she had been caught sneaking out.

"Santana," Anne said sternly. The brunette warily raised her gaze towards the elder woman.

_Jesus! That woman scares the hell out of her!_

"Ma'am?" Santana's voice was barely above a mouse's squeak.

"You're blushing, dear. Honestly, your face is as red as a plump berry," Anne giggled. Brittany also started to giggle but Anne had stopped her.

"And so are you, Brittany Susan Pierce," Anne pointed out. "You look like a tomato."

Brittany wore her signature pout as Santana matched it with a persistent scowl in her face, although both of them tried to deny the fact that they were indeed blushing. Heavily, in that matter.

"Anne, stop grilling the kids already," Robbie smiled. "Let's go fix Tana some dinner."

"Aright, fine. We'll leave you two, alone," Anne slyly winked at the girls before following her ex-husband downstairs.

_Santana wondered what that wink meant._

"Hey," she looked lovingly at her girlfriend. "How are you feeling?"

"I miss you," Brittany scooted nearer to Santana and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Me too, I missed you so much," Santana smiled softly. "I'm glad you're back, though."

"I can't believe you just gave up that jump for me," Brittany leaned on Santana's shoulder.

"You were far more important, Britt. You know what they say…when you get so nervy about losing someone…sort of that stuff."

"I'm sorry I scared you," Brittany said softly.

"It's okay. I love you so much," Santana said. "Well, you're kidding about looking for Sam, right?" Santana said, fear was lurking underneath her voice.

"OF course, I'm yours and you're mine. Have you seen Dad's face when I kissed you?" Brittany grinned.

"Please tell me you didn't kiss me with your eyes open," Santana said. "Have you seen their faces?"

"No, but I bet my ass he was proud, and Mom was proud of us, too."

Santana's face broke into a smile as she traced small circles on the back of Brittany's hand.

"I love you," Brittany said as she leaned in to Santana for a kiss.

"I love you, too," Santana pulled her girlfriend closer. She captured the blonde's lips and she quickly gained access inside Brittany's mouth.

The blonde, quickly pulled down and started kissing Santana's lips while her hands fumbled under Santana's shirt and worked its way up towards Santana's lace bra and Brittany's fingers traced the hem of the bra, gently pinching the exposed skin just above it, and it never failed to elicit a moan from the brunette.

"Oh, Britt…I missed you so much," Santana's cracked voice fluttered through the air.

"I missed you too, Santana," Brittany growled in Santana's ear. Brittany's mouth went farther up towards Santana's ear. The blonde softly breathed just adjacent to Santana's ear, causing the Latina's breath to hitch.

"I'm gonna make you jizz on my face tonight," her sexy voice told Santana that she's drop-dead serious.

Brittany's words shot through Santana's system like a bullet. She was badly turned on by Brittany's husky, seductive voice.

_What had gotten into her girlfriend? Anyhow, Santana loves it._

"Dinner's ready!" Anne chippered from the hallway.

Both girls quickly jerked their heads as they knew Anne was there.

_Right, parents. Why do they have to walk in them when they were almost getting on their thing?_

Santana's regretfully stood up and ran her hand through her dark, raven-coloured hair.

"Hey, come here," Brittany pulled Santana in. "We'll finish this later. You are so cumming in my face tonight. You'll eat me and drink all of my juices."

Santana was very well aware of the slicking wetness between her legs. Damn her girlfriend for turning her on.

Maybe, it was because she had missed the blonde, or maybe it was just pure lust and passion. Santana would never really care.

"Come on now," Anne was already at the door. Anne smiled at Santana. "I've made a special dinner for you, Santana."

Santana smiled back, not to Anne but to herself, actually.

_I got a more special dinner waiting for me, Anne Pierce._

Anne plunked down a plate of chicken salad and looked at the Latina. "Dive in."

Santana tentatively took a bite of the food, and deciding that it actually tasted good, she started to eat enthusiastically.

"I see you and my daughter are very happy," Anne started to say.

"Y-yes, ma'am," Santana tried hard not to choke in her food.

"I just want you to take care of her, okay?" Anne said, the concern of a mother was evident in her voice.

"I will. I'm not going to leave her," Santana said. "Life is better lived together…if together means living with Brittany. I'm not going to leave her."

"That was just like what Robbie had said," Anne said flatly.

"I'm not like Robbie, nor like you. I'm not going to leave her," Santana replied, albeit viciously at Anne. Suddenly, she stopped.

"I'm sorry, Anne. I don't want to offend you, but I am not like what you think I am. I love her. This may sound so cliché to you, but I love your daughter more than anything else and I know it would never ever change. No, it will change…I will love her more and more each day."

"You never fail to impress me, Santana Lopez," Anne said.

"Thank you, Anne. Umm, I just want to ask, you're current, husband? What about him?"

"Chad isn't my husband, but we're living together. He is kind of pushy. I even regretted why I moved in with him, but I love him. I just don't know, now that I had seen Robbie again, I don't know. This is so weird, talking to you."

"No. This isn't weird. Anne, I've been into that kind of situation. I had to choose between two people I love, you know, you'll know who you are not going to give up on, just because you can't afford to lose them. I can't afford losing Brittany, that's why I did not give up on her. Ever," Santana said. "I hope it would help you, too."

"I had pushed Robbie out of my life once, and I told him never to come back, so he wouldn't even if I had to beg for him. And besides, I shouldn't beg for him. I sent him away," Anne sighed as she looked away from Santana to hide the tears.

"Anne, this might be so…well, I don't know, but if you still love Robbie, why don't you tell him? Why don't you just walk up to him?"

"Because, I'm scared," Anne replied flatly. "I'm afraid that he's going to chuck it out the window after I'd say I still love him, Santana."

"I was afraid too, at first. I though Brittany would just chuck it out the window after I'd say I love her," Santana mimicked Anne's tone. "But, Anne…how would you know it if you wouldn't even try?"

"You're right, Santana. Thank you," Anne's face broke into a bright smile. "I just need a little space and time considering things, but thank you."

Santana smiled back. She's certain a bond was formed. "You're welcome, Anne."

Suddenly, the kitchen phone rang. Anne quickly scooted over to the other side of the counter and took the kitchen phone. "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this the Pierce home?" a male voice was on the other line.

"Yeah, what is it?"

A few seconds passed. "Yes, she's here. No, maybe…yes…okay, thank you. Goodbye."

Anne looked at Santana. "It was your dad. He said you texted him."

"Yeah, I did," Santana smiled.

"San, you're not done eating? I want to have my cuddle now," Brittany yelled from the living room, winking at her mother in the process.

"Britt, Santana will spend the night in the other guest room," Robbie announced. Brittany's face was instantly clouded with demeanour.

"Dad? We're not going to do anything bad," Brittany w ailed.

"Sorry, but Daddy's orders, Britt, plus no cuddles in the room. If you want to watch TV together, do it in the den. I can see how stuck you are with each other," Robbie smiled.

Brittany pouted. "Ugh, fine."

"Yeah, that's fine," Robbie smiled as he climbed up the stairs. Anne also went into the first guest room, leaving Brittany and Santana alone.

"I'll just brush my teeth. You do the dishes," Brittany said and climbed up to her room. Santana quickly washed her plate and followed Brittany to the bedroom.

"I hate your dad," Santana said as she put her toothbrush back to its case. "Just now. I hate him."

"Me too. But not much," Brittany smiled. "Anyways, I made you a deal. Spending the night separately is no problem."

"What? Why?" Santana asked curiously.

"As long as you keep the door unlocked," Brittany winked. "I have plans for you tonight."

Santana smiled as she placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Don't be late."


	39. Chapter 39

The room was dark, but Brittany could make out Santana's silhouette that was lying on the bed, just opposite the window. She quickly walked over the side of the bed where Santana's body lay. She traced the arms and the brunette turned her head around.

Brittany quickly pecked a kiss on the Latina's lips.

"Missed me so much?" Santana cockily said.

"You bet," Brittany pounced on the Latina quickly.

They exchanged a series of torrid kisses. Santana's lips grazed along the blonde's neck, before she let her mouth travel on the blonde's shoulders and back to her neck and to her lips.

"You know your dad would kill me, right?" Santana looked deep into the blue eyes as they parted for air.

"I know, but it would be nicer and it makes me…love you even more, if possible," the pale moonlight had hit Brittany's eyes and the blue gems inside them turned to lavender.

"I love you too," Santana ran her hands through the blonde hair and tucked the stray locks behind her ear. "You are so beautiful."

Brittany responded to Santana with a kiss. It wasn't like the kiss that they had earlier. It was subtle, gentle, yet full of passion.

Santana's breath hitched as Brittany had her right hand under the shirt she wore. "Britt…" she whispered, feeling scared that Brittany's parents could hear them.

"Shh…" Brittany put her index finger on Santana's lips. "This will be perfect. I've missed you so much."

"I love you, Brittany…" Santana whispered.

Once again, the blonde captured the Latina's lips, her hands tangled in the Latina's hair. Santana responded with the same passion Brittany had exuded. They stayed looped to each other for a while, and then Brittany slowly tugged at the hem of Santana's dress. The smaller girl understood Brittany and quickly helped the blonde pull her top off.

"I love you," Brittany kissed Santana again.

Clothes melted away under each other's touch. Skin was on skin as their sweats mixed on each other's flesh. Brittany kissed Santana's chest, and the blonde's lips traced the dip of the Latina's waist, into her mound. She softly breathed on the velvety down that circled the Latina's throbbing centre, causing Santana to moan softly.

She softly brought her lips over Santana's throbbing womanhood. Her hands worked its way towards Santana's waist.

It wasn't sex. It was love.

Santana's body quivered as she approached her climax, gurgling out a few moans in her mouth. This encouraged the blonde to go further and faster.

"Brittany…oh…ugh!" Santana's body shuddered as she toppled over the edge. Brittany's tongue was still on Santana as she quickly helped the brunette ride out her orgasm. After Santana had relaxed, Brittany scooted over and kissed the brunette's lips. Santana could taste herself on the blonde's lips.

"I love you," Brittany smiled.

"Happy birthday to me…" Santana joked. She leaned in for a kiss, which Brittany had given her without second thoughts. "I love you baby," Santana said as they parted.

"I love you too," Brittany smiled.

"Lie down," Santana softly ordered. She locked gazed with the blonde and she lay down on the bed. Santana hovered over the blonde, and her eyes were attentive to the rising and falling of the blonde's chest.

"I love you," Santana stared deeply into the blonde's eyes.

"I love you too, Santana," Brittany said, her eyes half-lidded.

Santana kissed the blonde's forehead softly, then her nose, then her lips…it was like a ritual that Santana would never dare to mess up. She kissed the hollow part just above the blonde's collarbone, down to her chest, onto her flat belly, and down to the golden down the glorified the blonde's womanhood.

Brittany's breath turned into sharp intakes of air as Santana breathed between Brittany's legs and she started to rub the slick folds.

"San…ahh," Brittany tangled her hands around the raven-coloured hair. She could feel her climax fast approaching. "Right there, ugh!"

Brittany's whole body shook as her back arched up. The blonde's body tensed, then limped, and then it eased back again as the blonde rode out her orgasm with Santana.

Santana went up to Brittany and lay with her for a few moments before turning towards doing anything. She twirled the golden hair around her index finger.

"Britt, do you regret anything? All these?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"No, Santana! I don't! Why are you asking this?" Brittany said, she was wary of what might to come.

"Nothing," Santana shook her head as if she was shaking the nonsense out of her head. "Because, I don't regret anything. I love you, and it will be forever."

"Forever, like marriage?" Brittany's drowsy voice gave it out casually.

"Yeah, somewhat like that. When we're done with our ambitions."

"Like, when I am a film director and you're someone else, and we have kids…stuff like that?"

"How many kids would you love to have?"

"Two, three…a hundred," Brittany grinned.

"I hate you. Three would be fine," Santana groaned.

"You sleepy, San?"

"Well, sort of," Santana yawned.

"I should be asleep now, baby. You've been a bad girl, keeping me up," Brittany wagged a finger at Santana.

"Aha, I was the bad girl," Santana scowled.

Brittany kissed the brunette's forehead, successfully smoothing out the creases from the brunette's forehead. "I love you. Good night."

Brittany cradled the brunette in her arms. A few minutes later, she could hear Santana's soft snore on her shoulder. She softly pulled out her arm from under Santana's head.

"I love you, goodnight," Brittany kissed Santana and then walked to the door.

Santana woke up to Brittany's scent just all over the room. She opened one eye and closed it stubbornly.

"Wake up, San. Let's have breakfast," Brittany tugged at Santana's arm. "Come on, you sleepy head."

"Britt…" she quickly opened as she smelled the coffee that Brittany had brought up for her.

"Okay, so why the extra kindness?" Santana laughed out.

"Nothing. Dad and Mom were in the airport. Mom's going back to Ohio," Brittany stared at her knees. "I wish Mom and Dad would get back together."

Santana held out her hand towards Brittany.

"I sure hope they will," Santana smiled.

"Breakfast?" Brittany diverted the attention towards the food. Santana quickly dove in for a bite and munched her way through the breakfast.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, you cook real nice, Britt. Yummy," Santana answered with her mouth full of food.

"Thank you," Brittany smiled and forked a ham from Santana's plate.

Breakfast continued on and after doing the dishes, Santana decided to get a shower and head home. She walked out of the house with Brittany and before saying goodbye; she turned to her blonde lover once more.

"I'll be back, soon. Tomorrow, you spend the whole day with me and we can sleep together," Santana smiled.

"Fine by me. Text me when you get home, baby. I love you," Brittany smiled.

"Okay, I love you too. Bye," Santana placed a small kiss on the blonde's lips as she turned her heels and walked away.

Santana unlatched the double doors and went inside. Her father was sitting in front of his breakfast, softly reading that day's morning newspaper.

"Buenos días, Papi," Santana kissed her father's hand. As she straightened up, she noticed a thick, unopened envelope with the New York University seal. On the other side of it was the bold-faced letters was the business school of New York.

"Santana, there's something I want to talk to you, about. Sit," Martin motioned for Santana to sit down, to which Santana had obliged.

As soon as she sat down, Santana's father handed her the paper. Santana's heart began to thud loudly on her chest as she took deep, calming breaths. She convinced herself that this was just a rejection letter.

_It's not an acceptance letter. It's not. I won't be leaving Santa Barbara._

She slowly opened the side of the envelope and quickly opened the letter. Her face filled with dismay as she folded it back and handed it to her father. Her father's face was filled with pride as he read the letter his daughter had previously read, then looked at his child, the Hispanic man suddenly turned to disappointed.

It was a letter of acceptance.

Santana rose up without a word and went into her room and straight into the bathroom, where she cried.

She had just been accepted. Shouldn't she be happy because of it? Why does it feel so wrong? She has to go to New York and leave Santa Barbara in a week. After that she won't be able to come back for a long time.

_She has to leave Brittany._


	40. Chapter 40

Santana sat on her bed all day, figuring out how she would tell Brittany that she's moving to New York.

_Well she doesn't really have to go, if she wanted to._

Santana looked out to the window, then back to the photograph on her bedside table just next to her picture with Brittany.

_But it was his dream. And mine._

She quickly took the acceptance letter from NYU and she took her grey hoodie from her closet. She took her car keys and drove to Brittany's.

Rachel was there. She was chatting noisily with Puck and Finn, with Brittany in front of them. Puck and Finn were just listening to the smaller girl who was talking non-stop. However, Brittany was pretending to be listening.

"Jesus! What the hell is that screeching noise?" Santana sauntered across the room and towards the kitchen counter.

"Ahh, that would be Rachel."

"Does that woman have a switch or a remote control or something?" Santana angrily raised her voice. "Hey fucking Berry!" Santana yelled.

"Yeah?" Rachel innocently craned her head as Santana called her.

"Do us a fucking favour and shut up!"

Immediately, Rachel kept quiet and looked at Finn, who was quiet and tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey, Rachel…how about we pick up those sweet-smelling flowers back down the road? Maybe later?" Finn said.

"Fine with me!" Rachel finally went back to the bubbly voice and cheery face.

"I'll check on Santana," Brittany said as she excused herself. She quickly went to the kitchen. Dave quickly left them alone and joined Finn and Rachel on the porch.

"What's the problem, Santana?" Brittany asked calmly.

"Nothing. I just hate Rachel," she said nonchalantly.

"Really, you don't seem okay."

"That's not true."

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me. Certainly, you can't trust me with that," Brittany leaned on the doorframe.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? There's nothing going on," Santana dropped her arms languidly.

"Okay, just apologize to Rachel. What you did earlier was very mean."

"Fine," Santana said and went back sulking to her thoughts.

"Tell me," Brittany calmly stated out. She can already read Santana like a book. She would know when or where the problems are. Besides, she doesn't want to run around in circles.

Santana stared back at the blonde.

She's not going to run in circles, either. She looked at the blonde desperately and handed her the acceptance letter.

Brittany held it in her hand as if she had to figure it out what it was but Santana had already cut her off.

"I'm leaving for New York in a week or so," Santana said nonchalantly.

"I know," Brittany stared at the set of brown eyes. "So, what about us?"

"I don't know, we can work this out. We can Skype every night, I'll text you all the time," Santana said, almost pleadingly.

"The reason why I broke up with Sam was that I don't want a long-distance relationship. You're there and I'm here, am I even supposed to trust you, Santana? What if you find someone else? Someone who is better than me?"

"Listen, Britt. I won't. I can't find someone better than you, please…" Santana begged.

"You know, we should call our relationship off. We can't work this out," Brittany walked out through the kitchen door.

Santana was quick enough to follow the blonde in the backyard.

"Please…Britt," Santana cried as she hugged the blonde from behind. "We can work this out, together. I promised you we'd not let go, right?"

"San…" Brittany turned around and for the first time, she saw Santana's face. The Latina had never looked that desperate, that needy.

"Please, Britt…say that we'll be okay. You can live with me. We can be together, I'll take jobs so we can get on with life, please just say yes," Santana's eyes were literally crying out. Rachel and Puck were peeking from the kitchen window and Brittany threw them a look. Both of them quickly turned around.

"Please?" Santana sniffed.

"Look, Santana. I don't know. How am I supposed to survive a day without you? I have been too attached to you and I can't just stay here, think that everything will be fine. I can't just shake off the scholarship I had received from the Film Academy. We need to call this relationship off."

"We're still fine, Brittany," Santana said flatly.

"I'm scared, San…"

"Don't be. I need you," Santana replied.

"I don't know. I need space to figure this out," Brittany said.

"You have all the time in the world. But not me," Santana said.

Silence fell upon them and Santana spoke up.

"I think I should go home. Bye." Santana walked away and headed home. "Don't try to call me."

Brittany sat at her room that night, looking at the photographs as she let the abundant tears fall. She didn't receive any text message from Santana. And she wasn't going to call her either, for fear that she just might cause things to topple down incoherently.

She tapped out a text message to Santana, and then cancelled it. She looked at the certificate of scholarship that she had received a few days ago form the Los Angeles Film Academy.

Brittany looked out to the dark night. It had been five nights since she had talked to Santana. Her father had long been watching her as she absentmindedly looked at the glass window.

"Brittany, no one had ever tried breaking the glass windows using their stares."

"Yeah, right." Brittany snapped.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked.

"Dad," she mumbled as she scooted over to her father. The blonde girl whimpered and buried her face in her father's shoulder.

"What's wrong? Is it about Santana?"

A small nod came from Brittany. "She's going to New York."

Robbie rubbed his daughter's back softly. "Come on Britt, you'll both goring to be fine. She wouldn't forget you. She's going to be there for you, just as always. If you want to go and study in New York, I'm letting you go there. You should go after your happiness. Your scholarship in the Film Academy should have been a good thing, but if the person that makes you happy would be in New York and you want to go there, I'm letting you go there."

"Dad…she wanted me to live with her," Brittany said.

Robbie stood up and started to go up the stairs.

"Dad?" Brittany asked her father, not certain of what her father would do.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Pack your bags, you're off to New York," Robbie gave Brittany a smile.

"But…Dad," Brittany said as she stood up to follow her father, who is already making his way to her room.

Her father had already loaded a backpack for her. "You're little runaway girlfriend better be there in their house to wait for you."

"Dad, I'll go to Santana's. I need to tell her this," Brittany gave out a smile.

"Alright," Robbie smiled as she grabbed the blonde's car keys and tossed it to her daughter. "Take care."

"Thanks," Brittany said as she chucked her wallet in the back pocket of her jeans. "Bye, Dad."

Brittany hurried down the stairs and went inside the car as fast as she could. Her car cut across the silent night as she drove towards Santana's house.

She pulled up right in front of the house and she sprinted towards the door. On the first knock, no one had answered, so she tried knocking again. On her third knock, the elderly maid was the one who opened the door for her.

"Is Santana in?" Brittany asked out.

The shock on the maid's face was comical as she tried to figure out what Brittany had said. Martin was behind the maid and recognized Brittany right away.

"Ahh, mija…what are you doing here at this time of hour?" Santana's father asked.

"I need to talk to Santana," Brittany replied. The urgency was in Brittany's voice.

Martin's face went from cordial to worried, and then it shifted to a look of concern.

"But mija she left in s hurry…Santana had taken the flight to New York this afternoon."


	41. Chapter 41

It took Brittany only a fraction of a second to react. She quickly sprinted back to her car and sprung the engine to life. She did not even look back; she just pulled out towards the blacktop road.

_Right there, at that moment, she couldn't bear to lose Santana._

She drove quickly to the airport. The car wheels screeched at every turn she made, and she dangerously drove at tremendous speed. Lucky enough for her, there wasn't any road police.

She pushed the speed-dial one on her phone, calling Santana.

"Come on, pick it up," Brittany drove with one hand.

There was just a beeping dial tone. Santana can't be reached.

_She might have turned her phone off as she boarded the plane._

Brittany reached the airport at San Jose and the blonde made a run for the automatic doors while trying to fit in under her hoodie and jacket. There weren't many people in the airport, just a few slumbering, drowsy men and women that Brittany did not even bother to look at.

She fumbled for her wallet in the back of her pants and fished out her credit card. Silently, she thanked her father for providing her finances. Sometimes, she hated carrying the card, but right now, it really came in handy.

"Good evening ma'am, how may I serve you?" an airport clerk behind the large ebony reception desk.

"I need a ticket. Make sure it's the very next flight to the New York," Brittany said, her chest heaving as she breathed deep breaths.

"Ma'am, the next flight in New York would be at two in the morning."

"What?" Brittany blurted out. She had to wait for almost four more hours, and she couldn't just wait that much. She wanted to run back to Santana's arms, she wanted to hold the brunette close to her chest.

"I'm sorry ma'am, the flight in the next forty minutes is fully booked," the receptionist said.

"Is there, any way I could just squeeze into, or maybe you could…just-" Brittany almost cried.

"I'm sorry ma'am. It's just that, it's fully booked. You could take a two-flight trip. You can board the plane to Tennessee, and then take the plane there to New York."

"How long will it take me?"

"Six hours, at least," the receptionist said.

"How long will it take me to New York if I get into a plane here?"

"It would probably be four hours."

Brittany's face went deadpanned. She tried to dial Santana's phone again. She waited for the contraption to ring.

Again, there was no answer.

Brittany seemed to lose hope that time as she sat on the steel chairs in the waiting area and she held her head on both hands, with her elbows on her knees for support.

"Damn, damn!" Brittany cursed under her breath.

"Ma'am? Excuse me?" a voice called.

"Look, I'm in a state of a fucking dilemma here, so get the hell out of my way!" Brittany yelled. She had been too drained at the situation right now. The stress had gotten into her, and it wasn't making her cordial to people either.

"You said you wanted a flight to New York. As soon as possible," the voice said.

"Yeah, I said that," Brittany raised her gaze up. She was looking at a young kid, maybe in his teens, with a gothic hair that shot out like sea urchins on his head. He had a backpack slung behind his back and his kicks were kind of weird, but all in all the kid made a queer yet awesome fashion statement.

"Well, I've got a deal…" the kid stated. "What if we swap tickets?"

"And why would I do that?" Brittany asked suspiciously.

"Because you're desperate. I know you needed this," the kid smiled.

"So? What do you want?"

"Buy that two a.m. ticket and swap it with me," the teen said.

Seeing her chance, she quickly sprinted up to the reception desk and bought her ticket. She quickly walked up to the gothic kid and held out the ticket to the teen.

"So?" Brittany looked inquisitively.

"Here you go," the gothic kid swapped their tickets as he noisily chewed on his gumball.

"Good luck, goodbye," the kid swaggered across the steel chairs.

"Wait! What's your name?" Brittany ran after the child.

"Blaze," he shouted as the P.A. announced the last call for the passengers of the plane to New York.

"Nice to meet you, Blaze!" Brittany yelled as she ran towards the passenger's gate and she almost plunked her boarding pass on the stewardess' face.

She was ushered to the inside of the plane as she looked for her chair. It was a middle seat, unfortunately, but she tried hard to console herself.

_This is better than that 2 a.m. plane ride._

"Excuse me," a big burly man motioned for Brittany to let him pass. The blonde quickly shifted her sitting position and let the big man pass.

An Asian teen sat beside Brittany. To her relief, the girl did not seem to have an interest in engaging a conversation with Brittany. But to her epic disappointment, the big burly man beside her started off his first snore.

"Ugh," she cried out in disgust as she leaned her head back. The Asian girl had a headphone on her ear and just ignored her.

_God! How much she hates it!_

She closed her eyes softly, trying to think. She's going to tell Santana, she's going to tell her that she's going to be with her. She'll convince her. They were meant for each other.

She remembered their times together. God, why do they have to be going through this? And then she remembered.

_She loved Santana. Then, now, forever._

Under her seemingly very uncomfortable situation, Brittany managed to drift into a nap.

Brittany was woken up by a jolt. The first thing that ran her mind was that they were crashing. But, as she looked out the window, she could see the dark storm clouds. A flash of lightning cut through the air, followed by a growl of thunder.

_This is not good._ Brittany thought to herself.

A stewardess appeared from the adjacent room and gave out an instruction.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing on Denver. The storm winds are much stronger and it would be very dangerous if we continue flying at this weather. Please be guided accordingly."


	42. Chapter 42

"What the fuck!" Brittany's forehead furrowed.

They landed on Denver and she quickly called on Rachel for help.

"Hello?" Rachel groggily answered on the other line.

"Hey, Rachel, look, I'm calling from Denver, umm…I really need your help, I'm stuck here and I need to get to New York," Brittany rambled on.

"Hello? Who is this?" Rachel sheepishly asked.

"Rachel, it's Brittany. I'm stuck here in Denver, please help me."

"What? Brittany? What are you doing there?" Rachel's shrill voice was back. She must have been fully awake by now, judging from her voice.

"Christ, how many times do I have to repeat it? I'm stuck here in Denver and I need to get to New York in the shortest time possible. The plane flights were suspended."

"What? Look, my cousin Ram Ahmed is in Denver, you can hitch a ride. Wait, let me call him so he can pick you up," Rachel ranted on.

There was silence as Rachel hung up. After a few moments, Rachel called Brittany back.

"So?" Brittany said.

"He's on his way. Look, don't worry about Santana, I'm pretty sure she's going to be happy about this grand, romantic thing."

"Alright, Rachel, that's it. Go back to sleep."

"Okay, night," Rachel abruptly hung up.

Brittany waited on the foyer. She stared at the clock. It read 01:07 in the morning.

"Hi, are you Brittany? I'm Ram, Rachel's cousin. She told me you needed a ride."

Brittany quickly sprang up from her chair and she smiled at Ram. "Yes, it's me," Brittany said.

"Come on, what are we waiting for?" Ram smiled at them.

They went out of the airport and walked a few blocks in the cold night wind. Ram quickly let Brittany climbed into the passenger seat of a beat-up Chevy. He then quickly climbed into the driver's seat and started driving.

The drive was slow and bumpy, but all in all, it wasn't that awful. Brittany was able to sleep at last. She was woken up by Ram's hand tapping on her shoulder.

"This is as far as I can take you. You can take the train to New York," Ram gave Brittany a weak smile.

"Thank you so much, Ram."

"Nahh, you're welcome. Good luck," Ram waved as Brittany walked towards the train station.

She quickly bought her boarding pass with the little cash she had and she took the train that was leaving at four in the morning.

She looked for her seat and discovered that the person sitting next to her was a classy, elderly man.

"Hi," she weakly smiled at the old man. "Good morning."

The man just looked at her and grunted a small 'hello'. Brittany smiled again softly before crawling into the far end of the seat, leaning her head on the glass window.

She checked her phone and to her dismay, there was no message from Santana. Brittany tried to fall into an uncomfortable sleep. She had two more hours to go before she reaches New York.

Tears silently crawled down from her tears when she realized that there is a chance, no matter how small, that Santana would send her away.

_Well, she's gotten too far, why back out on it?_

She stared at the dark night out her window, which was occasionally disrupted by the light from the street posts.

Brittany dwelled in her thoughts as the train rocked. She was certain Santana was the one, and as much as possible, she's not going to give her up. She won't ever let her go.

"Are you a runaway?" the man silently asked.

"Sir?" Brittany's eyes grew wide. "Umm, no. I was hoping I could catch up on someone who left earlier," Brittany smiled.

"Who?"

"My lover."

The old man chuckled. "Well, that's something."

"Sir?" Brittany asked again. It's getting kind of weird.

"Well, I chased my wife, from New York to California."

"Wow," Brittany smiled.

"Well, she's something, isn't she? Being you, and that…"

"Yes, sir. I can't live without her," Brittany smiled at her confession.

"Well, put a ring on her, then."

"I was planning to. But right now, all I want to do is let her know I'm not giving up on her."

There was a silence between them as they exchanged contented smiles back and forth.

"Go to sleep," the old man said softly as he leaned back and closed his eyes and slept. Brittany, seeing the man sleep, also felt the sleepiness creeping in, now that they are only miles away from New York.

And her lover, her dream, her dear Santana Lopez.

She woke up when a warm hand touched her shoulder. The old man was leaning over her.

"Come on, child. It's time to go…"

Suddenly, Brittany's phone vibrated. She quickly checked out the messaged. It was from Santana.

_Britt…Rachel's called me this morning. Where are you?_

Brittany tapped out a reply.

_I'm at Grand Central Station. Please come. I'm waiting._

A reply came from Santana.

_You're in what?_

Brittany did not reply. She just brought a doughnut and cheap coffee to fill her stomach, even just for a little food. She silently ate her doughnut and wandered her eyes all across the platforms.

People have started to pour in as the station started to bustle with excitement. There were ushers, dispatchers, luggage carriers, passengers, conductors, they were shouting and talking and yelling all at the same time. Brittany looked at the clock again. An hour had almost passed, yet Santana wasn't there yet.

_If she won't come…_

Brittany did not even let her own mind finish her sentence.

_She had to believe in her. She had to believe in their love._

Her phone vibrated again, this time she's sure it was Santana.

_Where are you? I am at the Grand Central already. Platform seven._

Brittany's heart fluttered in joy as she realized her girlfriend is coming. She ran all the way to the seventh platform, yet she halted on the sixth. She could already see Santana standing, busily searching the crowd for a certain blue-eyed blonde.

Brittany called her speed-dial and she watched the Latina bring up the phone to her ear.

"Brittany where are you?"

"Turn around."

Santana turned around, carefully she searched the crowd. Then her brown eyes met the blue ones.

It was as if the fog had lifted, the dust subsided and Brittany ran towards Santana. It was as if the crowd had parted for them, that they were the only ones in the world. She quickly wrapped the Latina in a crushing hug and sealed the Latina's lips with a kiss. It was a kiss fully returned by the Latina.

"I love you," Brittany's eyes were glazed with tears.

"I love you, too. More than anything," Santana said.

"I would give up everything for you. I'm living with you, Santana."

"But, what about your dreams?"

"You are my dream, Santana Lopez."

Santana smiled as she cradled her lover in her arms and they walked onto the e pavements and out into the street. They made their way to the bustling city and they went into Santana's apartment.

"Nice place," Brittany smiled.

"Nicer if we fill this with our kids."

"Is that you ambition, Santana?"

"Well, sort of."

"Mhmm…" Brittany cupped a hand around her chin. "Well, let's start working on it?"

Brittany pounced on Santana, giving all that she wanted to make her feel all the love she felt for the Latina. And it was a fiery passion doubled by the Hispanic girl. Their heated ordeal left them limp, sweaty and numb.

"I love you," Brittany snuggled close to her girlfriend.

"I love you, too."

"Love me enough, to marry me?" Brittany asked.

It took a moment for Santana to respond. "Right now? I smell of sweat and sex. But this afternoon will do fine."

"Well, we don't have a ring, yet. I was just making sure you're mine and I'm yours," Brittany smiled and kissed the plump lips. "I'm not in a rush. Unless, you're planning to be a runaway lover again."

"No," Santana kissed her back. "Never again. You are my dream."

The New York sun shone through the room, throwing dancing colours on the tangle of gold and brown as Brittany and Santana made their dreams slowly come true, step by step.


	43. Note

Thank you so much. For all the reviews, for everything. You guys are all so awesome and you have been inspiring me for so long. This fic is all for you. I know there are some parts I messed up but, thank you for still reading.

Actually, this chapter is meant for a sort of like, well, if you have suggestions whether on if will continue this fic or not, well, I am sooooo open for suggestions.

Thank you so much.

Stay beautiful.

xx xx


End file.
